Gohan: The Fallen Hero
by Gohandominates
Summary: Gohan, a great hero in DBZ becomes the ultimate villain after being abducted by Doctor Gero. How will the Z fighters respond to this new threat? Can they possibly defeat their friend or will they fall at the hands of their former comrade? I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism and feedback. AU. Planning on continuing through to the Buu saga.
1. THE LINGERING DARKNESS PROLOGUE

**CHAPTER 1: THE LINGERING DARKNESS/PROLOGUE**

"Farewell my friends", Trunks said as he entered his time machine and began its launch sequence to return to his own timeline. As the machine began its ascent Trunks waved goodbye to Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters one last time, with the exclusion of Goku who sacrificed his life during the fight against Cell. The time machine began its final launch sequence but not before one of Dr. Gero's few surviving remote tracking devices, which had continued to observe the Z fighters up to and during their fight with Cell despite the destruction of Gero's super computer, attempts to land on the time machine but is plunged into the time stream along with Trunks. Almost as quickly as it happened it ended, the tracking device had been tossed into the vortex of time and fell into a hole in the time stream which had been created by Trunks and his multiple trips through time. It hit a stroke of luck and had fallen into the year 764 just as Trunks arrived to kill Frieza, his father Cold and warn the Z fighters of the android threat. Since it already had the data on Trunks' and Frieza's battle, it headed back to Gero's lab in the mountains north of North City and began to upload the data it had received from its own timeline into Gero's super computer.

"To think I'd have to deactivate them for their continuous rebellious behavior. I would be better off taking away their free will all together", Dr. Gero said angered and annoyed, as he set down the remote deactivation device for android 17 and 18.

"Dr. Gero, there is high priority data that requires you immediate attention" announced the super computer in a robotic monotone voice.

"It's been a while since I received any data worth looking at" Gero said slightly shocked and went over and began to watch the video feed which had just been transferred from the tracking device from the future,

"This can't be right. What is this?", Gero asked aloud, completely confused as to what he was seeing. He continued to watch and tried to make sense of what he was seeing,

"Can this be the future? But how is this…" Gero trailed off as he began to witness Goku's sacrifice. "Goku's power has become far greater than my calculations predicted but he was still killed by Cell and Gohan's power, Gohan's power is far more incredible that I thought possible. "Gero began to ponder his next move, "_17 and 18 are far too rebellious to let them out of their stasis until I make further modification to them. Cell seems to be a failure in the long run since he is beaten by Gohan whose power is unrivaled according to this video and overall…_", Gero thought to himself as he came to a realization, "That's it, Gohan's power in that form is far greater than even Goku's." he paused with a grin, "It could make my revenge that much sweeter if Goku, the great hero, were to be killed by his own son whom would be under my control." Gero said menacingly. "I think it's time to modify 17 and 18 and myself" he said as to himself as he activated android 19. "19, you are going to assist me in becoming android 20, and then I will put my plan into motion, and have my revenge!" Gero cackled as he prepared for his operation.

"As you command, Dr Gero" 19 said in his high pitched monotone voice.


	2. Gohans missing?

CHAPTER 2: GOHAN'S MISSING?

"But mother, why can't I go train with father and Piccolo?" Gohan asked in a disappointed tone.

"Because Gohan, if you take any more time away from your studies, you won't be able to get into a good school and become a great doctor or a scientist." Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"But mom, if I don't help…"

"Gohan! I said no, it's not going to happen. Now go up to your room and do your homework."

"Ok" Gohan said with a low voice, as he walks to his room.

"But Chi-Chi we need him to help prepare for the androids" Goku urged.

"No. I've made my mind up about this Goku; it's not happening, he's already spent too much time away from his studies with his trip to Namek." Chi-Chi said with a firm and demanding voice.

"But Chi-Chi.."

"No!" Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen and began doing the dishes.

Goku knowing he wouldn't be able to change Chi-Chi's mind on the matter set out to meet Piccolo to begin training for the arrival for the androids.

"Where's Gohan?" Piccolo asked when he saw that only Goku had shown up.

"Chi-Chi won't let him train and wants him to focus on his studies" Goku replied scratching the back of his.

Piccolo let out a sigh, _"I guess there are some battles even Goku can't win"_ he thought to himself as he grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile back at 439 East District, Gohan began his studies as he had been told.

"I really want to help father and Mr. Piccolo" Gohan sighed as he began to doodle on his homework. "I can't just sit here and do nothing when I know that the androids will arrive and wipe out everything" Gohan set down his pencil and snuck out his window and began to fly off to where Goku and Piccolo were training.

Chi-Chi knocked on Gohan's door "Gohan I'm coming in, I brought you your favorite orange soda since you've been working so hard on your.." she trailed off as she saw the room was empty and let out a scream of frustration then a sob "why do I have such a disobedient child, where did I go wrong" she cried as she fell to her knees.

"I feel a little bad just leaving like that" Gohan said feeling slightly guilty as he continued to fly in the direction of Goku and Piccolo. _"It feels like I'm being followed"_ he thought to himself and began to feel uneasy and decided to land in a nearby clearing. Gohan looked around; a feeling in his gut told him that he was being watched by someone or something. A bird flew off startling Gohan _"why do I fell like someone is watching me"_ Gohan stopped as he heard a tree branches begin to snap. _"This is strange I can't sense anything yet something is telling me it's dangerous here. It's no use sticking around here to wait for something to jump out at me"_ and with that Gohan continued to fly towards his father and Piccolo. Gohan, who was still feeling uneasy, could start to visibly make out two small dots clashing at each other which were Goku and Piccolo. Now filled with excitement Gohan began to rush towards the pair when a large oddly dressed pale faced man appeared in front of him and in seconds grabbed him by his face. Gohan desperately trying to get free began to feel his energy drain from his body.

_"What is this feeling? It's as if all my strength is being drained from my body"_ Gohan thought, now frantic, he tried to break free from his captor's grasp, who by now had landed down to ground level and almost instantly delivers several heavy blows to Gohan's gut knocking the wind out of him and eventually knocking him out cold with in seconds. The assailant fled the scene with Gohan slung over his shoulder in an unconscious heap and vanished into the wilderness just as quickly as he had appeared.

* * *

"I know I felt Gohan's power level dropping drastically around here a few seconds ago." Piccolo said as he investigated the scene where just minutes prior Gohan was abducted.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked confused.

"You didn't sense it?" Piccolo asked slightly shocked at Goku's carelessness.

"To be honest, no, I was so caught up in our spar I kind of zoned out. Besides I doubt Gohan would disobey Chi-Chi and fly all the way here." Goku chuckled nervously as he imagined an angry Chi Chi.

"Now isn't the time for joking Goku. Your son could be in immense danger!" Piccolo growled angrily at the man whom he felt took things too lightly.

"You know we could just fly back to my place" Goku said with a smile, and a growl from his stomach. "Wow, I guess that spar really got me hungry, so I guess we can kill two birds with one stone, right?"

"Can you say with one hundred percent confidence that Gohan wouldn't do something like this?" Piccolo asked unconvinced and still concerned, after he knew Gohan did indeed have a tendency to sneak out and train when it was important enough.

"Relax, Gohan can hold his own against almost any one, after all you did train him Piccolo" Goku said as is stomach growled again. "So what do you say get go get something to eat?"

Piccolo let out a frustrated growl then a defeated sigh before he answered, "Alright lets go."

"Woo hoo" Goku flew off and Piccolo quickly followed suite. However as they arrived they were met with an angry reception.

"Where is he? Where is Gohan? It's no use hiding him, I know he snuck out to train with you guys, so where is he?" Chi-Chi yelled furiously clutching a frying pan while as she glaring intently at Goku and Piccolo.

"What do you mean he snuck out?!" Piccolo asked in a concerned tone it was exactly what he was afraid of.

"He snuck through his window instead of doing his studies like I told him to." Chi-Chi said still glaring at the two waiting for an explanation.

"Can't we eat first, I'm starving." Goku said grabbing his stomach, attempting to avoid the subject.

"No!" Yelled Piccolo and Chi-Chi simultaneously, as both were more concerned of Gohan's whereabouts.

"You're not eating anything until you find Gohan" Chi-Chi said as she crossed her arms.

"Ah, but Chi Chi I can't search for him on an empty stomach." The man whined as his stomach growled in protest

"No food until he is back in his room doing his studies!" Chi Chi yelled as she raised her frying pan threateningly.

Goku and Piccolo hurriedly walked outside and flew off; Goku looked at Piccolo and said, "We should go gather the others to make this search go faster." Piccolo nodded and they flew off towards Kame house, where Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were training. As they lannded they were greeted by three warriors.

"So what brings you guys here?" asked Yamcha as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Have you guys seen Gohan around lately?" Piccolo asked bluntly.

"The last time I saw Gohan was when Frieza and his father showed up and were killed by that Super Saiyan kid" Krillin said as he stood out of his fighting stance. "Did something happen?" He asked sensing Piccolo's mood.

"I did sense his energy a while back in the near where you guys were training until it became too weak to follow." Tien stated. "I figured he was training with you guys and went to rest a bit."

The three warriors began to stare at Goku and Piccolo, "No, Chi-Chi had him studying when he ran off. He was apparently headed towards us and when he got closer to us, his power level vanished." Piccolo said breaking the silence.

"Aren't you guys over reacting? I mean the kid probably just masked his power level to avoid being found, I know I would if I had to face an angry Chi-Chi" Krillin said jokingly and let out a shudder as he imagined Chi Chi's anger.

"His power level dropped down way too fast for him to try and mask it. It wasn't natural." Piccolo said glaring at Krillin.

"Well what else could it be, I mean if someone else was there with Gohan you would have sensed it right?" Yamcha asked slightly confused at Piccolo's statment.

"That's what bothers me, Piccolo said he didn't sense anyone else around" Goku said as he crossed his arms.

Krillin and the other looked at each other. "We should look around for him just to be safe."


	3. THE SEARCH ENDS, TRAINING CONTINUES

CHAPTER 3: THE SEARCH ENDS, TRAINING CONTINUES

"Wh-what happened, where am I?" Gohan groaned as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He began to look around, noticing that he was strapped to an upright table in a dark room with the only light shining down on him. "_The last thing I remember I was flying towards Piccolo and my father and then…."_ Gohan's thoughts were broken as he heard a voice.

"So, you're finally awake."

"Whose there?" Gohan yelled still trying to make out his surroundings. A figure began to make its way through the darkness then as he reached the table, Gohan saw an older man with long white hair with long bushy mustache, blue eyes with a blue transparent dome as part of his head.

"My name is Dr. Gero" he said as he looked at Gohan with cold and piercing eyes.

"Dr. Gero as in the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army that my father destroyed?" Gohan asked as his face went pale, not truly wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes, I am the…..was the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army, before your father destroyed it." Gero answered with a cold stare.

"My father did the right thing in getting rid of the Red Ribbon Army." Gohan said snidely as he began to power up to break from his restraints, only to have his power drained from his body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those restraints aren't your ordinary restraints. These are of my own design, which are based off the same Ki absorbing technology that is present in android's 19, and 20." Gero stated as he noticed Gohan's futile attempts to break the bonds that held him.

"We know your plans and we will stop you." Gohan said as he tried to compose himself after being drained of his energy.

"I don't know what you've been told about me by your father or that young man from the future but I have no intentions of releasing the androids, they are far too dangerous." Gero said as he began to turn away. _"Not yet anyway, they are still far too rebellious."_ he finished in his head.

"Wait, what do you mean too dangerous, I thought you were after revenge against my father." Gohan asked confused.

Gero turned back to Gohan and said bluntly, "That was my original plan, but it was flawed so I gave up on it." "_Not to mention if I let them out it would probably cost me my life until I 'modify' their free will." _He finished in his head again beginning to turn away.

Gohan let a slight relief escape his body as he heard those words. "If you gave up on revenge why did you kidnap me?" he asked with a hint of anger and confusion in his voice.

Gero returned his cold stare to Gohan. "I needed some help, and you are the only one who can help me." Gero replied with a grin.

"What do you mean I am the only one who can help?" Gohan asked, who was still confused at Gero's answer.

"Your potential is far greater than your fathers. Besides YOU will be my next great accomplishment." Gero stated pointing at Gohan with a menacing grin on his face.

Gohan felt as if his blood had turned to ice and his heart stopped as he heard those words. Almost too afraid to ask, he finally spoke, "What do you mean by that?"

Gero, who was still smiling his dreadful smile, frowned at Gohan's question. "Isn't it obvious? " He sneered, "My plans for the androids were flawed, so I gave up on them. However, you are another matter, a new factor in my equation for revenge." Gero turn away from Gohan and continued. "I have seen what you can become, no what you will become, but now it will be guided by my hands." Gero said looking at his right hand expectantly before clenching it. "You will also be the one to help me exact my revenge on your father." He said smiling at Gohan with his dreadful smile.

"If you think I am going to help you hurt my father, you are sadly mistaken." Gohan growled in anger at the man's thoughts.

"Oh trust me, in due time your father will be killed and it will be done by your hands." He said patting the restrained Gohan on the head. "Also no one will find you here, even if you manage to raise your power level high enough to be detectable; after all I built this lab with the same Ki cloaking feature that my androids have installed in them."

"What do you mean Ki cloaking?" Gohan asked with slight curiosity.

"It means when my androids power up, the Ki that they would normally emit it is completely undetectable, whether it be by scouters or your ability to sense Ki." Gero said bluntly. "Also trying to telepathically contact your friends will also be useless." Gero said as he gestured towards something in the dark.

"I think your bluffing." Gohan said grinning as he was about to try to contact Piccolo and alert him what he had found out.

"You are welcome to try it, I would enjoy killing Piccolo after all, and that would mean no more dragon balls, but, that is of course, if you can actually contact him." Gero said slyly.

_"Damn it, he actually wants me to call for Piccolo, and it doesn't help that I have no idea where I am."_ Gohan realized as he tried to stealthily power up to break the bond that had him imprisoned, but to Gohan's dismay his attempt had failed just as it had the last time.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It wouldn't be good if my next project ended up injuring himself now would it." Gero said. Now laughing, Dr. Gero walked over to a console pressing a few buttons causing the table Gohan was strapped onto lay down flat from its upright position. "19, gather my tools." Gero ordered.

Gohan tried to look around but couldn't spot what Gero had referred to as '19', however it didn't take long for that question to be answered as a large pale faced man wearing strange clothes came out of the shadows carrying a large tray of medical tools. Gohan quickly realized that the pale faced man was the one who had ambushed him when he was just a few hundred miles away from Piccolo and his father.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Gohan asked clearly scared of what Gero was planning.

"Don't worry, I only plan on modifying you brain slightly, implanting fighting techniques and of course make you obey me, I am also going to dilute you Human DNA and enhance you Saiyan DNA, for obvious reasons. After I finish that I am going to take full advantage of your Saiyan ability to gain strength from surviving near death wounds, increasing your strength until your power is far beyond what anyone else could hope to achieve, and in three years' time I will put my plan into action." Gero said in a very calm yet meticulous manner. "_I might even try and see if I can incorporate some of the cell's I have gathered into this boy if all goes well."_ Gero thought to himself as he put on some latex gloves.

"You can try all you want to alter me but I will never betray my father or who I am." Gohan said full of confidence.

"19, administer the sedative." Gero ordered ignoring the boy's statement.

"Understood, 20." replied the pale faced android in his high pitched robotic voice as he shoved the needle into Gohan's arm. Of course Gohan tried to fight the sedative as best he could but to no avail.

The last things he heard before slipping into a deep sleep were comforting words of his father, _"Stay strong my son."_

"I'll try, father." Gohan mumbled as he was taken into the darkness of the artificial slumber.

* * *

A whole week had passed by with no sign of Gohan. The rest of the Z fighters, with the exclusion of Vegeta, began to worry about their young friend.

_"It's been a whole week and still no sign of him."_ Piccolo said to himself flying toward Kame House to see if the others had any luck in the search for Gohan. He finally made it back to Kame House and when he landed he was greeted by Goku and the others who were standing around the front of the small house.

"Any luck finding him?" asked Krillin with hopeful eyes.

"No, I can't sense him at all, and I haven't been able to find a trace of him anywhere." Piccolo said with his usual gruff voice. _"I really hope the kid is okay._ He thought to himself, after all Gohan was like a son to him.

"Wait, doesn't that usually mean that they are.." Yamcha trailed off when he felt the dark stare of Piccolo bearing down on him.

"Goku, we need to continue training for the androids. Gohan is still alive somewhere, if he had died Kami would have told me." Piccolo said turning his gaze from Yamcha to Goku.

"Your right Piccolo, the androids should be our top priority." Goku said sadly. "Besides if we don't defeat the androids, it won't matter if we find Gohan or not." He continued.

"Goku if it helps, Tien, Yamcha and I will continue to take turns searching for Gohan, if we do that we're bound to find him eventually." Krillin said with a smile, trying to reassure his best friend.

"Krillins right, we have to at least try." Yamcha yelled with a confident smile. "We can each spare a month of training to look for Gohan."

"It's a deal then, we will each take a month from training to search for Gohan until the androids arrive." Tien said nodding in agreement. "We will report back here with our findings to help narrow down our search."

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot." Goku said smiling at his friends.

"Gohan would have done the same for us." Krillin said with a slightly forced smile. With that Goku and Piccolo flew off to continue their training.


	4. THE ARRIVAL

**CHAPTER 4: THE ARRIVAL**

~_means memory/flash back~_

_Italics if it has been obvious is thoughts_

**A/N: still not sure how far I am taking this even thought I have my plot line set only time will tell.**

* * *

Two whole years have passed since Gohan was kidnapped by Dr. Gero and no matter how long, thorough or vigilantly the Z fighters, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha searched, they couldn't find a single trace of the Saiyan boy anywhere. It had been as if he vanished from the face of the earth completely. Time was running out as they had but one year left before the predicted arrival of the androids and as if to make to make such a dire matter even worse, Goku had to cease his training as he began his struggle with life and death with the heart virus as foretold by Trunks. Despite all this, the Z fighters had yet to give up hope, but in a lab in the mountains north of North City, Gero continues his plan towards revenge.

"Dr. Gero, I'm finished in the healing tank. Would you be so kind as to send 19 to drain the tank?" a familiar voice crackled over the speakers.

"19!" Gero ordered.

"Yes, number 20, right away." 19 responded.

19 headed down the long blue-silver tiled corridors, passing several doors until reaching the very end of the long hallway where a large door sat. What lay behind the door was very large and spacious room, it was filled with piles of scrap metal that were once training robots. The room was also severely damaged with several cracked tiles along with blood splatters and burns marks littered the walls ceiling and floor from a freshly finished training session with a gravity machine in the far right corner. There was a small door to the left which was 19 destination. Ignoring the state of the room, 19 headed for the single door in the far left corner. 19 proceeded through this door into a room with a large healing tanks on each side of the wall, one of which was occupied by a small 10 year old half Saiyan with onyx eyes and short spiky hair to match with a brown tail wrapped around his waist floating, waiting patiently to be released. Doing as he was ordered he released the small boy from the tank.

"Where is Gero, he no doubt wants to make sure Frieza's cells aren't rejecting my body." The boy said with an annoyed tone as he exited the tank. He began to examine his body to make sure his wounds were fully healed before getting dressed.

"He is currently located in main lab modifying android numbers 17 and 18." 19 replied while initiating the self-cleaning cycle on the healing tank.

"I see. Take me to him." The boy ordered as he finished putting on a fresh GI suit comprising of black wrist bands, a black deep 'V' neck top with a large Red Ribbon insignia in the middle of the back with matching pants a blood red sash and black boots which also bore the Red Ribbon insignia on the sides

19 gave no response, as he began to lead the boy to Gero.

"Not very talkative, as usual." The boy grunted when he got no answer. "Your really are no fun you know that."

Yet again he received no response from the pale faced android, causing the boy to sigh due to the lack of response. He enjoyed getting under peoples skin but to him 19 was merely a bore with his lack of human emotions. They had made their way through the lab and the boy walked up to Gero.

Gero hearing a pair of footsteps, not looking away from what he was doing with the immobile android 17, he spoke. "So Gohan, are you wearing, you're new weighted clothing, are you not?"

"If you can call this weighted, a total of 1200 kilos is child's play; do you think I'm a weakling or something." Gohan snarled clearly unsatisfied as to how weightless the clothes felt.

"It would seem your progressing faster than I had predicted, young Gohan. How is your transformation coming along?" Gero asked finishing up on android 17.

"I can sustain it for a whole 6 months now with relative ease doctor." Gohan said flatly as he crossed his arms and began to lean against the nearest wall.

"Well then, with that said, you should be able to ascend very soon. And if all goes as planned you will no doubt be ready to fight your father." Gero stated as he began putting his tools away and began to examine Gohan. "It would seem Frieza's cells have been fully integrated into your body with no signs of rejection, which is good seeing as how breathing in space is a feat few can do."

"And when I fight my father it will be that last fight he ever has." Gohan said staring at Gero, as a slow devious grin began to take place on his face, anxious to feel the high of killing someone once more as he remembered the first time he killed.

_~It all started the day after the operation. When Gohan awoke he felt a certain blood lust that he just couldn't explain, well more or less had always felt due to his Saiyan nature, but had always been able to suppress or disregard altogether. Though at first he would never have admitted to it but it started to transform him into a completely different person, but the change was a gradual one. At first he wanted nothing to do with Gero who had left him in a strange cell that drained his Ki from his body leaving him as vulnerable as an ordinary human for a full two months. He had only been fed a mere third of what he normally ate leaving him partial starved and irritated which made it even more difficult to ignore and repress the overwhelming surge of blood lust he felt. If that wasn't bad enough he rarely got any sleep, any time he had fallen asleep he would be woken up vie a weak Ki blast shot from either Gero, 19 or a small robot. Slowly he began losing his mind, going from wanting to be able to flare his Ki to the point of wanting nothing more than to just wanting to kill something and just when he was about to snap, he was let out of his cell. But what awaited him on the other side were several helpless humans and without a second thought Gohan slaughtered them. When he realized what he had done he didn't feel ashamed or sad rather, he felt quite the opposite actually, and it had given him a high like he had never felt in his entire life, which only made him crave the feeling all the more._

_Gero who had witnessed everything had told Gohan that if he wanted the ultimate challenge he would need to train very hard so that he could fight his father. With this arrangement, Gohan had begun training to the point to where he was near death nearly every time he trained, realizing this Gero, who had analyzed the healing tanks on King Cold's ship, built two of his own to speed up Gohan's already incredible healing rate. Within this time he had achieved the level of Super Saiyan strictly through intense training. ~_

Done relishing in his memory of his first kill he opened his eyes looking at Gero then spoke tauntingly. "It seems you have been busy tinkering on your failed toys while I've been busy training and getting stronger than the worthless tin scraps, doctor."

"They may have caused me trouble in the past, but I have just finished taking away their freewill and are now nothing more than mere puppets programed to do what they are told, and they are still out of your league." Gero said with an angered tone.

"Now, now, no need to get angry we wouldn't want you to die from a heart attack or a rupture blood vessel before you help me ascend now would we?" Gohan grinned devilishly, "Oh wait, that's right, androids don't have heart attacks, but you're still an old man, which has to have some toll on your health." Gohan said putting a hand on his chin as if he were deep in thought. He was clearly getting under Gero's skin and he loved it.

"You arrogant brat, if it weren't for me you would still be a weak defenseless child." Gero screamed furiously at the boy.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Gohan said grinning; he enjoyed making Gero angry since he was the only one with decent emotions.

"Damn it boy. I'm trying to work here, now get the hell out of here and continue with your damn training." Gero fumed with his face beat red with anger as he turned to face Gohan who had seeming left already. _"I swear that boy is almost as bad as 17 used to be, but at least he listens to my orders."_ Gero said to himself calming himself down.

Gohan went to Gero's super computer and began to watch the video feed that had come from the future. _ "Once you help me ascend, I will no longer have a need for you, you pathetic old man."_ Gohan said to himself as his placed a hand on the screen that was displaying the fight between him and Cell. _"Soon very soon that power will be mine." _ Gohan stared into the screen with his restless, anxious onyx eyes.

* * *

A week later at Kame house a new development has taken place.

"Master Roshi, Bulma, Chi-Chi, everyone get up here quick Goku's gone!" Hollered Krillin.

Roshi who had been ogling his perverted magazines, looked up with shock and asked in a shocked tone."What do you mean gone?!"

"I don't know, I went to the bathroom and when I got back he wasn't there." Krillin said in a worried voice. He was clearly shaken by this.

Tien and Yamcha who had been who had just finished sparring stopped and rushed towards the house but came to a stop as they saw Goku laying atop the roof with his legs hanging off the edge staring into the clear deep azure sky. He sat up looking at them with a smile and waved.

"Goku.." Yamcha and Tien barely managed to spit out as they saw their friend as if he hadn't been sick at all.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked happily as he floating down towards them.

As everyone raced outside to greet their friend they all sense a familiar yet not so familiar Ki.

"Isn't that Ki of that Super Saiyan that killed Frieza?" Krillin asked as they all turned towards the large Ki headed towards them.

"Yeah, but why is he here?" Goku asked no one in particular.

"Do you think he's here to help us train to for the androids?" Yamcha asked as the Ki grew closer.

"Hey guys!" yelled the purple haired young man as he landed.

Bulma who was 5 months pregnant with Vegeta's child waddled out the door and made her way to Goku and slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for." Goku cried rubbing his cheek only to receive a second slap from Chi-Chi.

"Goku, how could you just run outside while everyone here was worried sick about you and not even let anyone know!" Chi-Chi yelled at her husband as she broke into tears. "Losing Gohan was bad enough but I can't afford to lose you too, I just can't."

Clearly seeing how distraught his wife was, he knelt down, pulling her into a deep embrace. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I didn't mean to worry you, but I'm better now and we will find Gohan I know he's still alive and he's out here out there somewhere, I can feel it in my heart." He said as he held her even tighter. "Let's go inside." He picked up his wife and carried her bridal style into the house.

Piccolo and Vegeta who had sensed the familiar Ki of Trunks flew towards Kame house and arrived in a relatively short amount of time. Once every one had gathered Trunks went up to Goku and silently asked him, "What did Chi-Chi mean losing Gohan?"

Goku, who still hadn't gotten over the fact that his son was nowhere to be found, looked at Trunks then turned away and told him what had happened two years ago. To say Trunks was shocked would be an understatement, not understanding why this timeline had become different.

"So he just up and vanished?" Trunks asked still trying to figure out what had happened until his thoughts were interrupted by Piccolo.

"Why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself?", Piccolo looked at the young half Saiyan. "They deserve to know who you are and what you're here for."

"I guess it couldn't hurt now." He said noticing his young mother's stomach. "You see my name is Trunks, and I am the son of Vegeta and Bulma.." he trailed off as everyone looked at Bulma. Vegeta on the other hand had a proud look on his face.

"It's no wonder you're a Super Saiyan" he said with a grin, "With my blood flowing through your veins how could you not be."

"But Vegeta, last time I checked you had yet to achieve Super Saiyan." Goku replied with a confused face.

"Well Kakarot, while you were in bed sick all this time, I have been training and have finally surpassed you." He growled as he uncrossed his arms glaring at the Earth-raised Saiyan.

"Wow, that's great Vegeta…." Goku's face became pale when the T.V. in Roshi house posted a new bulletin about a city nine miles southwest of south city had been obliterated.

"That can't be, they aren't supposed to show up for another year!" Trunks screamed, clearly panicked by this sudden announcement.

"And Gohan wasn't supposed to be missing either." Piccolo stated flattly uncrossing his arms. "So far the only prediction that has come true, when you said it would happen was Goku's heart virus."

"And thanks to him Goku survived." Bulma added flustered at the situation defending the boy fromt he future whom she had just now been told was her son.

* * *

Nine miles southwest of South City, two teenage androids were floating above the remains of Sasebo on Amenbo Island.

"Dr. Gero, we have obliterated the city." 17 said in a low monotone voice as he spoke into his built in communicator.

"Good, now you and 18 need to get back here before Goku and his friends show up." Gero ordered.

"Yes sir, we are on our way." 18 replied in a similar tone as 17 as the pair flew off back to Gero's lab.


	5. RETREAT TO THE LOOKOUT!

**CHAPTER 5: RETREAT TO THE LOOKOUT!**

"This is bad, the androids aren't supposed to reveal themselves until a year from now!" Trunks said as he began to pace occasionally looking at the TV that once showed the remains of Amenbo Island.

"When did they attack, I didn't even feel any Ki fluctuations in that area." Piccolo said slightly in shock, as he uncrossed his arms.

"They don't give of any Ki signatures and because of it they are impossible to predict where they are or where they will attack next." Trunks said as he turned to look at Piccolo whose face was now slightly pale.

"You're saying they could waltz right up to the front door and no one would be the wiser?" Krillin asked looking at the door then back to Trunks.

"Exactly, it is one of the main reasons why the people of my timeline are always in hiding. We never know where or when the androids are going to strike next." Trunks said as he finally sat down on the couch clasping his hands in front of his face.

Piccolo stomped towards the door and just as he opened it he was stopped by Goku's voice, "Where are you going Piccolo?"

"To check out the damage to Sasebo for myself and then continue to look for Gohan, if my guess is right he's been taken by the androids, and the only place we haven't thoroughly checked is the northern area of the continent." He replied glaring at Goku then flew off and with that said Goku's face when pale.

After a few minutes of silence, Krillin finally spoke looking away from the TV in which he had been staring at with shock. "Wait, what did he mean taken by the androids?!"

"Think about it, when brat's energy dropped it was as if his energy was being drained, yet there was no other power level in the vicinity, then his Ki began to weaken even more so, then it vanished all together." Vegeta explained looking at the remaining Z fighters who fell silent.

* * *

Piccolo was half way to Amenbo Island when he saw two teens flying towards him and stopped a few miles as he watched them approach. _"Something isn't right they aren't emitting any Ki. Even if they were to suppress their power they would still give off at least a barely traceable amount, but they aren't giving of any at all which means…androids."_ The color in Piccolo's face began to drain when as he came to the realization. The androids had reached Piccolo and stopped a good few feet away from him.

A dark haired teen with blue eyes wearing a black t-shirt with white sleeves, slightly torn jeans overlapped by green socks with blue and white sneakers, a light duty combat belt and an orange bandanna around his neck, began to stare at Piccolo.

Piccolo's fear quickly turned to rage, "Where the hell is Gohan, where did you take him? I know you're the ones responsible!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I have orders so if you would be so kind I would like to **_not_** keep my master waiting." Responded the dark haired teen as he started blankly at Piccolo who had taken his weighted clothing off.

"If you won't tell me then I'll beat it out of you!" Piccolo yelled as he powered up to his max and then rushed the teen planting his fist firmly into the teen's stomach. Piccolo smirked as he made contact but it quickly faded as he realized that the mysterious teen was completely unaffected by the attack and was still staring blankly at Piccolo. Piccolo quickly backed off and dropped into his fighting stance and just as he did, the dark haired teen phased above him, dropping a devastating kick to the top of his head sending him flying into a small nearby island which was obliterated on impact.

* * *

Back at Kame house Trunks was trying to piece together what had he had been told. "You've tried the dragon balls to wish Gohan back to life only for him not to be dead. You can't sense his Ki anywhere and now you think the androids kidnapped him?" Trunks let out a frustrated scream. "This doesn't make sense; the androids wouldn't just kidnap someone, there has to be a rea…." Trunks trailed off as he and the rest of the Z fighters sensed Piccolo's power level raise then drop almost as fast as it when up.

"Piccolo is in trouble, we need to head out now!" Yelled Goku, he and the rest of the fighters ran out the door and flew off towards Piccolo.

A blonde haired teen with blue eyes wearing a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off, a matching skirt with black pants a brown belt, combat boots and a black shirt with white sleeves and black stripes flew up next to her brother and spoke. "17, we need to leave, more are coming and Gero won't be happy if he finds out we fought with them."

"Your right 18, let's go." 17 said as they sped towards Gero's lab.

Goku and the others made their way to Piccolo who was floating in the ocean unconscious. "Goku, over here, he's out cold but he's still alive." Krillin yelled as he spotted the Namekian.

Goku slung Piccolo's unconscious limp body over his shoulder and flew towards back to Kame house. As Piccolo came to, he noticed he was he was no longer out in the tropical area he had 'fought' with the android and found that he was laying on a couch in a small yet almost empty living room, _"I must be at Kame house"_ he thought to himself.

"Piccolo, are you alright?" Goku asked when he saw Piccolo wake up.

Piccolo stood up and dusted his purple GI off, then materialized his standard whit turban and cape with shoulder guards, and looked at Goku. "I'm fine. I wasn't expecting to run into the androids when I left but when I found them, I tried to take them out but instead the dark haired one took me out with a single hit."

"The thing that matters is that you're ok." Krillin said as he entered the front door "Hey guys Piccolo is up." He hollered, facing towards the others were sparring on the beach

Vegeta who had been leaning against the wall opposite of Goku with his arms crossed looked at Piccolo with a smirk. "So Namek, what was it like being taken out by a tin can even after all that training." He mocked still holding an arrogant smirk on his face. Piccolo growled and sent Vegeta a menacing glare.

"Father, that is.." Trunks was cut off by Piccolo.

"He's right. The training we have been doing thus far won't be enough. As I said before, that dark haired android took me out in one hit even at my full power." Piccolo said looking down in shame before composing himself. "If we even want to have a chance at beating these androids we're going to need to change our training methods." Piccolo said folding his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean change our training methods?" Goku asked slightly confused.

"We need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We will be able to make up for the early arrival of the androids in a day, not to mention it will be more beneficial than training out here due to its extreme conditions." Piccolo said answering Goku. He turned to face Trunks, "Also, Trunks you said that the androids killed Gero in your timeline, correct?" Trunks simply nodded, "Do they ever refer to any one as 'master' or anything along those lines?"

"No. Why?" Trunks asked looking at Piccolo confused.

"When I confronted them they didn't seem too eager to fight and mentioned something about 'not wanting to keep their master waiting'. They also didn't appear to show any emotion either." Piccolo stated as he looked at Trunks.

Trunks looked down to the ground and began to pace again with a hand on his chin. "Do you think Gero managed to control them somehow?" He asked as he looked at Piccolo as he stopped pacing.

Piccolo didn't answer, as he too was in deep thought on the matter. "Why are you all standing around like a bunch of fools, we should be training so we can **_kill_** the androids not get to know them!" Vegeta snapped with his usual scowl.

"All right we can sort all this out after we get to the Lookout." Goku said with a smile. "But one question, who are should we pair up with since we can have two people in the time chamber at a time?" he asked looking at Piccolo.

"It should be Vegeta and Trunks who will enter first then it will be Goku and I to enter next, then we will proceed with Yamcha, Tien and then Krillin." Piccolo stated as he made his way to the door.

"Actually guys, I was planning more on just doing training out here at Roshi's place. Besides we still need to at least try and find Gohan." Krillin said hesitantly with a weak smile on his face.

"Yamcha and I were planning the same. I mean we really don't know when they will strike next or when. Besides we still haven't searched for Gohan in the northern area of the continent as thoroughly as the rest." Tien stated.

"Alright, it's been settled Tien, Yamcha and Krillin will all stay here to train, while Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo and I head to the Lookout." Goku said. With that, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks made their way outside and headed towards the Lookout.

* * *

Gohan raised his right arm with his index finger extended which began to glow a blood red and began laughing with an evil smirk. In a matter of seconds he fired the small beam at a pair of humanoid training bots, piercing one between the eyes with flawless precision and then redirected the beam towards the remaining bot doing the same. A bot had managed to get behind Gohan with its fist back and just as it was about to fire the punch , Gohan phased above it and dropped a spinning kick to its head, splitting it in half like it hot knife through butter.

Gohan looked around and realized that all the robots had been destroyed. He walked over to the gravity machine and set it to zero and began clenching his fists then relaxing them a few times. "I always feel lighter than air coming out of 1000 times gravity." He said aloud to himself. "Too bad it can't go higher though, I could get a serious work out if I went to 1500 times gravity, course that might crush me as I am now sadly." Gohan let out a sigh as he exited the room and had begun to make his way to Gero who had just ordered 17 and 18 back to the lab and let out a sigh.

"It would seem that your progression has slowed down quite a bit." Gero stated as he saw Gohan enter his main lab.

"Well it would seem I have reached a plateau in power and lately you robots have ceased to of any use and failed to give me challenging fight, your gravity machine has lost its effectiveness as well. The only way for me to even gain any sort of power is to start _letting_ myself be beaten to near death and use the healing tank." Gohan said snidely crossing his arms glaring at Gero.

Gero turned from his computer to face Gohan and began to eying the ten year old boy. "I see. Very well then it would seem it is time for you to start working on your ascension to the next level." He said with little enthusiasm in his voice as he turned back to his computer.

"Yeah and how exactly am I supposed to do that doc, huh?" Gohan asked aggravated at Gero's lack of answer. Gohan stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for an answer. "Ok, fine I'll figure it out on my own then." Gohan walked off towards his training room passing android 17 and 18 as they entered the lab and began to follow him. "What do you tin cans want?" Gohan growled as he turned to face them, causing the androids to stop in their tracks. Gohan let out a low growl as he continued to walk away, the androids longer following.

As he entered the bloodied training room he swung the back of his fist into the wall causing a large portion of it to cave in slightly. _"I think I'll see just how powerful I actually am since I really haven't powered up to my max lately. I must had at least made some progress."_

Clenching his fist, Gohan began to power up, a golden aura surrounding him, his eye color going bright teal, his hair golden and rose up as his tail also went golden. Gohan continues to power up, causing the entire lab to shake. _"I can feel it. There's more power, I just have to draw it out. I'll show the damn doctor that I don't need his help. He will regret ever taking me and trying to control me, he will pay for all the torment he's cause me. Then I can pay back my worthless 'father'." _He began to increase his Ki output, letting out an enraged scream, pulling out more and more power. His hair flickering, trying to stand up more so than before only to fall down again, his aura beginning to emit a flash of lighting here and there, _"Almost have it, just…need…to pull…a little more…and…"_ Gohan collapsed to his hands and knees with sweat pouring down his face, falling back into his original state. "Damn it!" Gohan scream as he punched the ground, "I almost had it, but I rushed it! I need to pull it out at a steadier pace." He told himself as he stood up, a bit more confident. _"It will be time soon."_ Gohan thought as an evil grin found its way to Gohan's face.


	6. DARK ASCENSION

**A/N: I am glad to see that my fanfic actually is doing well despite being new here and it being my first fanfic. However as some of you asked if this was really my first fanfic the answer is yes and no: this is the first fanfic I have really put up a lot of effort into creating and planning out and on put this site. However it is not my first story I have written I had one that I made up along the way when I used to be part of a DBZ forum that is now deceased.**

**Now I know it is obvious but I don't exactly keep a schedule for updating chapters, but I will try to update as often as I possibly can because if I make a schedule it will start to feel like I have to do it, it becomes more like a chore versus something I want to do and I will start to put it aside and eventually forget about it. It's how I am. I still don't know how far I am going to take this. (Funny thing is I hated English class and hated reading and writing stories yet here I am doing just that XP aren't I just a hypocrite lol)**

**(Completely off topic)Also been reading quite a bit of DBZ fanfiction to help better myself at writing and came across a lot that had Saiyan bonding that gave the couple telepathic abilities to talk to each other, know how the other feels and yada yada blah blah blah and what not and the biting of the neck to complete it and stuff. Now I have been a DBZ fan for 10+ years but I have never heard of this before until I started to read some of these fanfics and have no idea where this idea came from and how it all got started. (It makes a lot of sense though.) Wouldn't mind some input on this matter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: DARK ASCENSION**

"Goku, I think it would be wise if we were to use the full two days instead of one just to be safe." Piccolo said as they arrived at the Lookout.

"I agree, it's better to be safe than sorry." Replied Goku as Vegeta and Trunks landed behind him.

"Well what are we waiting for? I didn't come here for the scenery." Vegeta said, impatiently rolling his fingers across his crossed arms.

Mr. Popo who had been watering small patch of the many plants approached the four warriors, "I see you're here to train in the time chamber. Correct?" Mr. Popo asked in his usual sincere tone.

"Actually, yes we are." Goku asked scratching the back of head with his usual carefree grin.

Mr. Popo began to lead the four warriors to the time chamber and began explaining how the chamber worked. "The time chamber allows you to train for a full year while only a day passes in this realm and you can stay for a full two years. However you cannot stay more than two years, if you do the door leading out will vanish and leave you trapped inside forever. I also just happened to restock everything so you should have everything you need." He said as he stopped in front of a well maintained door with a golden handle. Mr. Popo began to open the door and as he did a blinding white light began to fill the hallway letting Vegeta, who was muting something about finally surpassing that third class clown, and Trunks who had a determined expression on his face to enter the time chamber.

"See you in a year Goku." Trunks called back as Mr. Popo closed the door and lead the Goku and Piccolo back outside of the palace.

Piccolo and Goku who stood in the main archway on the palace stood staring out at the blue skies for a few seconds in silence. "I need to speak to the old man." Piccolo said breaking the silence. Goku looked at Piccolo with a confused face causing Piccolo gave him a glare that said not to follow him.

Goku looked at Mr. Popo and smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Hey Mr. Popo, do you think I could have something to eat? I kind of haven't had anything to eat since breakfast at Master Roshi's." As if to make a point, a loud rumbling sound came from Goku's stomach.

Mr. Popo look at Goku slightly surprised then smiled, "Of course I'll be right back with some food." With that he walked away to prepare some food.

* * *

Piccolo had just arrived at Kami's throne room and glared at Kami for a few seconds before speaking, "Even though your very presence sickens me old man, I need to talk to you."

Kami ignored the rudeness in Piccolo's comment and answered, "Ah, Piccolo it's so good to see you. What may I help you with?"

"You know exactly what I want, old man." Piccolo growled. He hated being in the presence of his other half.

"I know. Our bodies are linked as is our mind. But you know full well I cannot simply agree to something like that right away, I will need some time to think about it, and not only that, but I need someone to take over before I can truly agree." Kami stated, as he got up from his throne and walked towards the exit, motioning Piccolo to follow, which he did. They walked through the palace in silence and out the back door until they were at the edge of the Lookout and began to look out over the Earth.

"I'm sure we can find a replacement on New Namek, and if you know what I want you should have already done some thinking." Piccolo said turning to glare at Kami.

"You see, there are a couple of things that have been bothering me for the past few years, two great evils are developing on earth as we speak. The first one that came to my attention occurred four years ago, two years before Trunks came to warn you about the androids arrival and it has been in hiding, biding its time, waiting for the perfect chance to strike." Kami said as he turned his attention away from the earth to look at Piccolo who was still glaring at him. "The second one came to my attention two years ago. It has been growing in power at a dangerous rate and I fear it could very well be too much for even Goku to handle."

"If they are such a threat why don't you tell us where they are so we can take care of them before they get too powerful for us to take down?" Piccolo growled crossing his arms still glaring at Kami who let out a sigh.

"If I knew where they were I would, but sadly, I don't know where they are at the moment. I can only feel their dark presence tainting the Earth." Kami said gripping his staff tightly causing his knuckles to whiten.

"I will see if Goku will use his Instant Transmission to find a new guardian for Earth, then I expect your answer before Vegeta and Trunks exit the Time Chamber." Piccolo said before walking away causing his cape to flutter behind him, his fist clenched at his sides.

Piccolo made his way to Goku who had just finished eating and was patting his stomach with satisfaction much to Piccolos relief; he was always disgusted by the way Goku inhaled his food. "Goku, do you know where New Namek is?" he asked.

"Not really, why do you ask?" Goku asked tilting his head curiously.

"Could you ask King Kai if he know where it is?" Piccolo responded crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"I guess, but you still didn't tell me why. Are you planning on merging with Kami or something?" Goku replied standing up with a grin.

Piccolo let out a sigh then answered hesitantly, "Actually I am but Kami refuses to do so until he knows that he will have a suitable replacement. Also knowing our luck we are going to need the Dragon Balls and the only people who know how to make them are the Namekians."

"Wow, things must be worse than we thought if you're willing to merge with Kami." Goku said in a surprised yet serious tone. "I will be back in a bit." He said putting two fingers to his forehead before vanishing.

* * *

Gohan was on the cusp of achieving his ascension. Screams echoed throughout the entire lab and mountain side, the room was forced to expand outwards from the sheer power being emitted from his body. The gravity machine began to implode, crumpling inwards. The entire lab was falling apart. All the while Gohan continued to pull out more and more power. His body's muscles began to increase in size slightly, his already spiky golden hair beginning flare up even more, his aura crackling around him flaring wildly, blue lighting flashing around his body. _"Almost there, just one more push! I will not allow myself to fail anymore! I have to do this, I will kill Gero and Goku for all the suffering the have caused me! I won't let them…"_ Gohan dug deeper pulling out more and more power, "…GET AWAY WITH IT!" he screamed unleashing massive amounts energy with a blinding flash. Gohan stood there, silently. He brought his hands out in front of him and began to examine himself, slowly clenching and releasing his fists. An evil grin made its way to his once emotionless face and started to chuckle to himself and then threw his head back and began to laugh sadistically for a few seconds. "I have finally done it." He whispered to himself putting his hands to his sides. "Now then, let's get started." His grin faded away. "Gero, I need a word with you in the training room, NOW!" Gohan ordered over the speakers.

Gero, who had been holding onto 17's closed sleeping chamber to keep himself steady during Gohan's outburst in power, let out a growl at being ordered by one of his projects. When he arrived in Gohan's training room he was shocked at how damaged the room was. The once flat walls, ceiling and floor were concaved; the gravity machine reduced to a mere piece of scrap metal. The cause of it all was floating in the middle of the room with a golden aura with blue lightning crackling around his body and limbs. He stood there for a few minutes in awe.

"I see you came, 'doctor', I was beginning to lose my patience." Gohan said cockily as he turned his head to look at Gero.

Gero shook his head and glared at Gohan. "You weren't supposed to be able to achieve that form without my knowledge! I still had a few augmentations I needed to add!" He yelled angrily. He was furious that Gohan had disobeyed his orders to wait to achieve the form until he had done further research on it.

"Oh come now 'doctor', you don't think I was going to let you control me now did you? If you did your a bigger fool than my father." Gohan said with a grin mocking the doctor. "I merely used you to get what I wanted. I have no intention of becoming your puppet." His grin faded as he raised his left hand pointing his index finger at Gero. "I want you to activate androids 16, 17 and 18 and if you comply I won't kill you." He ordered as he charged a small red beam in his index finger.

Gero who was now shaking in fear decided comply and began back down the hallway with Gohan floating behind him still aiming a death beam at his head. They arrived at the androids sleeping chamber and Gero became hesitantly began to open 16's compartment when he saw 19 walking towards Gohan who didn't seem to take notice of 19's presence. Gero smiled as he sent a signal to 19 to drain Gohan's energy, causing 19 to smile.

"Gohan, android 20 has sent me an order to absorb your energy." 19 said as he stood directly behind Gohan.

"Android 19, how nice of you to join us, you can ignore that order if you wish." Gohan stated as he smirked at Gero who was now in shock. "It would seem the good doctor still thinks he's in control of you."

"What is the meaning of this!?" Gero yelled as a red beam grazed his right ear.

"The next one will be between your eyes old man, now activate the three androids!" Gohan ordered. Gero hesitated for a few seconds, "NOW!" He growled as the red orb at the end of his finger grew brighter.

* * *

Goku had just returned to the lookout from New Namek but with a new hopeful Guardian of the Earth. "Dende? Is that really you Dende?" Piccolo asked slightly shocked at who Goku had chosen to replace Kami.

"Oh hey Piccolo, it's been a while." Dende called out as he ran over to Piccolo.

Piccolo looked at Goku, "Are you sure he can handle the job, he is just a boy." He asked slightly concerned.

Goku tilted his head and smiled sheepishly, "Of course, the Namekian Elder told me that Dende was the most talented and would be perfect for the job."

Piccolo looked down at Dende who was blushing at Goku's comment. "I think he is perfect for the job." Kami said as he approached Dende. Kami placed a hand on Dende's head, "I am going to teach you everything you will need to know, this will only take a moment." He stated as his hand began to glow. A blinding light filled the area and rapidly when away. "It is done." Kami said removing his hand from Dende's head and turned to Piccolo. "Well Piccolo, I have made up my mind."

Piccolo glared at Kami, "Well what is it?" he snarled impatiently.

"I feel that if we may have a chance, against at least one of the two threats and possibly with some intense training both threats." Kami replied ignoring Piccolo's impatience.

"As long as I get to keep my body, it's bad enough to have to be so close to you." Piccolo retorted.

Kami let out a slight chuckle. "Of course, your body is that of a fighter whereas mine is not. You will also gain all my knowledge that I have acquired throughout the years." He said, as he placed a hand on Piccolo's chest. "Now, I will begin the merging process." A bright light consumed the lookout blinding everyone present for a few seconds. When the light finally faded away Piccolo was standing in the same place but Kami was nowhere to be seen.

Goku stared blankly at Piccolo; who was examining himself. "So what do we call you, Piccami or Kamicolo?" Goku asked innocently.

Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo nearly fell over. "No Goku, I am still just Piccolo." He replied after he recovered from Goku's question. Piccolo turned to Mr. Popo, "Mr. Popo, would you please get the Dragon Model so Dende can make a new set?"

"Of course." Mr. Popo replied as he went inside the palace and after a few minutes returned with a Dragon Model which sat on a tray with a clear glass lid to protect it and placed it in front of Dende.

"Alright, stand back, this will only take a few seconds." Dende said raising his arms slightly as the tips of his finger began to glow bright gold which then turned to beams that shot out and began to string and weave around the Dragon Model. After a few seconds the strands of golden Ki beams began to fade and Dende lowered his arms and let out a sigh. "There the Dragon Balls are usable again. I even made it so that they can grant two wishes and revive someone more than once."

"Wow, that's great." Goku exclaimed.

* * *

17 stepped out of his casket like chamber and looked around and noticed 16 and 18 were also up and were standing behind Gero and took his place next to 18. Gero glanced over his shoulder at the three androids behind him with a nervous sweat but calmed down when he saw them stare glare at Gohan. "16, 17 and 18, I want you three to destroy Gohan." Gero ordered point at Gohan but was shocked when he began to hear laughter coming from behind him. "What's so funny, do as I…" Gero trailed off for a second, "Wait, why are you laughing in the first place, your emotions should have been wiped away along with your free will." Gero was nervous and confused and began to slowly back away.

"Well that might have been true a few months ago." 18 stated with a sly smirk.

"But how, how did you override my modifications, I know there weren't any flaws when I checked them." Gero said backing away even further from the group, keeping his eyes on Gohan and the four androids.

"That's easy, I modified them further, making them stronger and returning their free will and emotions to them, even going as far to make sure android 19 and 16 had emotions and their own free will." Gohan said who was still in his Super Saiyan two form. "Sadly I couldn't get them anywhere near my level of power, it would have been nice if I could have though, then I might be able to have a decent fight or sparring partner." He said with a sigh and looked at the androids then back to Gero who had been slowly edging his way to his deactivation remote.

As Gero was close enough to grab the remote, a small Ki blast was fired at it causing it to disintegrate. Gero looked at the group and saw Gohan waving his finger at him, "Ah, ah, ah, we can't have ruining the androids fun now can we?" Gohan smirked, "Have your fun with him, kill him if you want, it doesn't matter to me. But when you're done with him we can leave."

"You said I could live if I live I released them." Gero yelled in a pleading tone.

"Oh no, no, no, I never said that. I said that '_I_' wouldn't kill you, I never said anything about them not killing you." Gohan laughed sadistically as all four of the androids began to corner Gero.

"Wait! Stop! I'm ordering you to stop! You can't do this to me! I created you! I made you what you are!" Gero yelled frantically.

"You made us into what we are, but Gohan gave us purpose." 19 said smirking, grabbing Gero's left wrist.

"And if we were to follow your plan's the earth would be nothing but a wasteland, devoid of life and that is something I can't allow." 16 growled, grabbing Gero's right leg.

"And if it weren't for Gohan we would be mere puppets to your every whim." 18 snarled grabbing Gero's left leg.

"You think we would forgive something like that?" 17 asked angrily, grabbing Gero's right wrist.

Screams of pain and laughter began to fill the lab as the androids began to pull on Gero's limbs causing his joints to groan. "Stop, I beg you!" Gero cried as one of his arms was torn off by 17 who toss it aside.

"Oh so we went from ordering to begging now have we?" Gohan said snidely and began laughing. "No one is going to save you Gero, and I for one won't stop them, they look like they are having so much fun." Gohan laughed once more.

Gero was about to replied but let out a scream of pain when he felt a sharp pain in his left leg which had been torn off and tossed aside. "Damn you, I swear You will pay." Gero screamed.

"Oh a threat from a dead man, I am so scared. Can't you just see me shaking in my boots?" Gohan threw his head back and laughed.

Gero let out two more screams as his remaining limbs were torn off and tossed aside. Gohan began to approach Gero who laid motionless and raised a finger and aimed it at Gero's head. "You said that…" Gero was cut off.

"I lied." Gohan said with a scowl as he fired the beam at Gero's head which pierced through his blue domed brain. He looked down at Gero's mangled body as crazed smile found its way to Gohan's face. _"I love this feeling; the high after killing someone is incredible."_ Gohan thought to himself as he made his way to the exit of the lab with the androids not far behind. Gohan powered down to his base state and suppressed his energy as low as he could get it and opened the door. "It's been a while since I've felt the breeze through my hair and sun on my skin." He said aloud.

"What do we do first 'master'?" 17 asked looking at Gohan.

"I say we have ourselves some fun. And stop calling me that, you know full well that I can't stand it when you call me that." Gohan said glaring at 17 slightly annoyed but grinned shortly after.

"That's why I do it; just to get under your skin." 17 smirked.

"Well it seems I have some decent competition in that area, don't I?" Gohan asked cockily. Before 17 could answer Gohan flew off with his arms crossed still grinning.


	7. CALM BEFORE THE STORM

**CHAPTER 7: CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

A whole week had gone by since Gohan and the androids killed Gero and went into hiding once more to plan their attack. Meanwhile Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks had all finished their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Also due to news of two more even deadlier threats looming about, they chose to gather their friends and family and hold up at the Lookout until they could dispose of these new threats on top of the androids. Most of the warriors were holding out fairly well despite the question lingering in the back of everyone's mind; who will strike first? Will it be the androids or one of the new threats to strike next and where and when?

"Damn it, I hate all this waiting around!" Vegeta yelled irritated, "We should be the ones to make the first move!"

"Calm down Vegeta, if we knew where they were we would have already attacked." Piccolo said gruffly with his arms crossed and opened one eye to look at Vegeta who was across from him.

Vegeta cracked a grin. "Oh, so the Namekian thinks he can take me on, the Prince of all Saiyans?" he asked challengingly causing Piccolo to shoot a glare that would make anyone else back away in fear.

"Guys, please we're all a bit on edge. It's best if…" just as Goku was about to finish his statement he was interrupted by a low growling sound coming from his stomach. Vegeta and Piccolo who had stopped arguing began to stare at Goku who let out an embarrassed chuckled as he scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly and clutching his stomach with his other hand. "I guess my stomach wanted to put its own word in too." The rest of the group on the Lookout simply burst out laughing minus Piccolo and Vegeta who had gone back to their glaring contest.

A few minutes later Chi Chi and Bulma had prepared a large feast and set it out for everyone to enjoy. Goku and Vegeta began to eat the food at an amazing speed, while the others ignored them and began to enjoy their food. Piccolo went over to Dende who was staring down at the Earth.

"What's wrong kid?" Piccolo asked in his usual tone.

Dende looked up at Piccolo then back to the Earth. "Mr. Popo seems to be having trouble locating the last Dragon Ball. He's looked everywhere for it but for some reason his is unable to locate it."

"You did give him the Dragon Radar right?" Piccolo asked looking down at the young Namekian.

"No I didn't. He said he's never needed it before." he replied tightening his grip on his staff. "Do you think some else may be after the Dragon Balls?" he asked looking back up at Piccolo with a slightly worried expression.

Piccolo turned his gaze to the horizon and spoke, "That may very well be a possibility. It would explain why Mr. Popo is unable to locate it. Have Mr. Popo bring the Dragon Balls he has collected so far back up here to the Lookout." Dende simply nodded as he telepathically relayed the message to Mr Popo. Piccolo turned to Goku. "Goku, I need you to go to Bulma's and get the Dragon Radar to locate the final Dragon ball." He stated as the Earth-raised Saiyan had just finished eating.

"Isn't Mr. Popo already out there looking for the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked as he was slightly puzzled by Piccolo's statement.

"He was. But he seems to be having trouble locating the final Dragon Ball, so he is going to bring the one he has collected up here to the Lookout." Piccolo responded in an annoyed tone his arms still crossed.

"Oh, that makes sense." Goku said with a chuckle. "I'll be back in a few." He called out as he brought two fingers to his forehead before vanishing. Piccolo let out an annoyed sigh as he lifted a hand to his face and began rubbing the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the vast wilderness, five figures lay relaxing next to a large lake surrounded by lush green rolling hills, with snow capped mountains visible in the distance, a water fall was visible at the far eastern side of the lake which created a constant rainbow near its base.

"So how long are you going to admire that Dragon Ball?" 18 asked as she stood leaning against a tree staring at the boy.

"Yeah, you've been starring at that thing for the past three hours." Added the annoyed twin who was standing near the edge of the lake with his arms crossed glancing over his shoulder to look at the orange sphere.

"When _they_ are wise enough to use the Dragon Radar to find it, we can set our plan into motion." Stated Gohan; who was the youngest yet strongest member of the group, as he stared into the four star Dragon Ball.

"How will you know they start using the radar?" Asked 19 who had been standing in a static manner across from the blonde haired android.

"When we have a power level starts to close in on us, it will be clear that they are using the radar, being that they cannot sense you nor can they sense me since I have masked my power to that of a small woodland animal." The boy replied as he began tossing the orb from one hand to the other and a slow pace. They remained quiet for close to fifteen minutes, taking the tranquility of the area.

16 who had been silent and enjoyed the surroundings, was sitting down in the shade propped against a tree and surrounded by small critters. Some were perched on his large broad shoulders and others settling in his lap all of which scattered due to a sudden series of beeping coming from the large peaceful android causing him to raise his head.

"What is it 16?" Gohan asked when he noticed the large android beginning to look around.

"I am sensing Goku, he is head directly for us." He replied with no hint of emotion.

"How bout we set our little plan into motion? What do you say?" Gohan asked with a slightly evil grin on his face. The androids simply nodded and then quickly dove into the lake to avoid detection while Gohan remained still gazing into the dark orange orb for a few seconds before tucking it into his GI.

"I don't see how Mr. Popo would have so much trouble locating the Dragon Balls; after all it took him less than a day to gather them during my fight with Frieza on Namek." Goku said thinking aloud crossing his arms with a puzzled look. "And he didn't even use the Dragon Radar." Goku glanced down at the radar and noticed he was closing in on the elusive Dragon Ball however when he was floating right above where it was he couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting on a rock was a boy with long black hair in a black and red GI staring out at the horizon.

"G-Gohan… is that really you?" he stuttered as he landed a few feet away from the boy. "I was worried about you, where have you been?" he asked as he ran towards the ten year old boy.

"Hello father." Gohan replied still staring off into the horizon. Goku pulled Gohan into a tight hug much to Gohan's displeasure. "You can let go now."

Goku complied. "How bout we go up to the Lookout. I bet everyone would be glad to know you're alright, especially your mother.

"Where is that?" Gohan asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh that's right I never too you there. But wait didn't you beat Garlic Jr. at the Lookout with Piccolo and Krillin?" Goku replied.

"Oh! That's right. I completely forgot about that." Gohan said putting a finger up to his chin thinking back to the time he fought Garlic Jr. A scowl was slowly finding its way to Gohan's face. _"Of course I remember that battle. I had to fight Garlic Jr. because my father had felt it was better to go off and train on some other planet than to come back to Earth."_ He thought to himself glancing over his shoulder at Goku.

"Well you ready to head off?" Goku asked smiling as he crossed his arms.

Gohan smiled happily. "Of course, lead the way father." He answered still wearing an innocent smile and with that they took off towards the Lookout. However a few minutes later after the coast was clear, the four androids followed after them but were far enough behind as to not draw attention.

* * *

"Hey Goku is on his way back!" Krillin shouted.

"And someone is with him but their power level is too for me to clearly make out who it is." Yamcha said concentrating on the smaller power level, however his answer soon came as Goku arrived at the Lookout with Gohan.

"Hey guys who I brought home for lunch." Goku said putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan…" Piccolo whispered, as he lowered his crossed arms from his chest staring blankly at the boy.

Everyone else practically went into shock when they saw the ten year old boy for the first time in two years. His long black messy hair fell down to the back of his knees, he was also a bit taller, wearing his black gi top and pants with a red sash around his waist, red wristbands and black boots with a red line down each side. After getting over their initial shock, all of them excluding Vegeta and Piccolo ran over to greet the boy.

"It's good to have ya back buddy." Krillin said happily as he wrapped an arm around Gohan's shoulder and Yamcha tousled the boy's hair.

After getting reacquainted with Gohan; who was now being scolded by his mother for being away from home so long and needing to catch up on his studies while getting his hair cut. Gohan began to explain that he had run off to go train and had hidden his power level as to no to be found since he really wanted to help fight the androids while everyone else had returned to silence, watching and listening to the boy. Piccolo, who had been examining Gohan's aura, had sensed something was off about him. _"Why do I feel like there's a dark presence surrounding Gohan? It's unnerving."_

"You sense it too, don't you Piccolo." Vegeta said turning his head to look at Piccolo breaking the Namekians concentration.

"Feel what?" he asked.

"The dark aura around Gohan, it's quite clear he has changed." Vegeta said turning to away to look at Gohan. "He isn't the pure innocent little boy he used to be two years ago. The boy is not to be trusted." He continued, still eying Gohan cautiously.

"What do you mean 'not to be trusted'?" Piccolo growled.

Vegeta just scoffed at him. Gohan who pretended to not hear their quiet conversation, walked over to Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo, long time no see." Gohan said cheerfully. "I really missed you guys, and it looks like you guys have gotten even stronger than I imagined you would." He said smiling at his old mentor.

"Yeah we did kid. We used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two days, to prepare for the early arrival of the androids." Piccolo said looking down at boy.

"Yeah my dad said something about the androids showing up earlier than what they should have and they there are two more even greater threats." Gohan said crossing his arms looking at the ground with a serious expression. "So what does this Time Chamber do anyway?" Gohan asked looking back up at Piccolo with a curious expression.

"Basically two days out here equals two years in the Time Chamber. The atmosphere in the Time Chamber is insane, the deeper you go the heavier the gravity become the air gets thinner as well and the weather becomes even more unpredictable. It can go from intense heat to subzero temperatures within a seconds notice. Training in there is like a living Hell." He replied.

"How people can train in there at a time?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it. However it is preferred that two people go in at a time, but sadly, almost all of us have used up all our time in there." Piccolo responded.

"So you went in as pairs I'm guessing right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, Vegeta and Trunks went in first then your father and I went in, then Tien, Yamcha and Krillin all went in together."

"No wonder you guys got so strong so fast." Gohan said excitedly. "So do you think I can train in there? I really want to help with the fight against the androids and these new threats everyone keeps talking about." He said hopefully.

"You probably wouldn't last a half a day in there let alone two." Vegeta said glaring at Piccolo and Gohan. Gohan simply glared back then walked to over to Goku to ask the same question he had asked Piccolo.

"Absolutely not!" Screamed Chi Chi "I just got you back. You are going to catch up on your studies, and leave the fighting to your father and his friends!"

"Ah come on mom. Please?" Gohan begged.

"No! And that's final!" Screamed Chi Chi

"Chi Chi…" Goku said as he got close to her ear and began to whisper something that no one was able to hear. Chi Chi began to contort her face then relax it and then her face paled as her jaw dropped and shot her eyes over to Goku who was pulling away from her ear, her moth still gaping open as Goku wore a triumphant smile on his face.

"You wouldn't?!" Chi Chi mumbled, causing Goku to nod his head with a look that said 'try-me'.

"Ok Gohan. I will allow it this one time and this one time only, you can train in the Time Chamber for two days and then after that you are to study like your life depends on it." Chi Chi said with her voice quivering slightly. Gohan who was now thoroughly shocked; as was everyone else, began to let Mr. Popo lead him to the Time Chamber still gaping at his mother.

"Uh guys, what just happened?" Krillin asked after recovering from his shock.

"I don't know how, but Goku just got Chi Chi to let Gohan train in the Time Chamber by himself for two days." Bulma said still trying to shake off her shocked expression.

"Uh guys, I think something is wrong with Piccolo." Yamcha said pointing to Piccolo whose green complexion was now almost white and his cheeks very red. Everyone turned and looked at Piccolo.

"Whoa, Piccolo are you alright, what's wrong?" Tien said rushing over to staring at Piccolo.

"Nothing, never mind don't ask, you don't want to know, And leave me out of this!" Piccolo said in one breath and his face slowly returning to normal.

Chi Chi gasped. "Don't tell me you were listening to that?" Chi Chi screeched.

Piccolo's eyes widened and began to shake as he saw Chi Chi marching towards him. "N-No I didn't mean to I can't help what I hear. D-Don't worry I won't spill your…uh…'s-secret'." Piccolo stammered. He may have been a ruthless fighter but an enraged Chi Chi scared even him and Vegeta at times.

Every one began to laugh at the scene of Chi Chi scolding Piccolo and how it was rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations and anything related to it. When it began to grow quiet every one sat down at the meal Mr. Popo had set out for every one and they all began to eat. Later everyone began to watch the sunset.

"Man, I sure do miss the good ol' days." Yamcha said placing his hands behind his head and looked at the sky.

"I know what you mean." Krillin said looking at Yamcha then at the sunset as he crossed his arms.

"The Dragon Ball!" Goku exclaimed "I totally forgot to grab the Four Star Dragon Ball. When I saw Gohan I got so excited if completely forgot to look for it." He continued pulling out the Dragon Radar. "… That's odd, only the six we have are showing up."

"That can't be right. Let me see that thing." Bulma said annoyed. "You're probably not using it right." She began to fiddle with the device and was shocked to see Goku was telling the truth. "The only way a Dragon Ball wouldn't show up is if it were sent to a different… dimension. Goku, did the radar say that the Dragon Ball was near Gohan by any chance." She asked looking at Goku.

"Yeah why, wait you think Gohan has it?" Goku asked look at Bulma then in the direction the Time Chamber was at.

"That's a high possibility since he is in a different dimension and the radar led you to Gohan." Bulma said connecting the dots.

"Well we don't really have anything to worry about. After all we can just ask him when he gets out." Goku said letting out a chuckle. However a few seconds later he felt his head collide with a large flat metal object. "Ow, what was that for." Goku shrieked with pain causing everyone to laugh excluding Vegeta and Piccolo who cringed at the sight of Chi Chi's frying pan.

"That was because you threatened me with '_that_'." Chi Chi explained earning more laughter from the group, and Piccolo to pale slightly.

However despite the joyous atmosphere, darkness lurked with in the stone walls of the Lookout watching the group of warriors.

"Everything is going as he planned." 17 said, as he and the other three androids hid within the walls of the Lookout.

"Of course it is. He's far more cunning than he lets on. Even Gero had no idea what was going on until Gohan wanted him to." Replied 16 in his usual humdrum tone.

"He seems to very good at acting innocent doesn't he? It must be sickening for him." 19 said eying the Z fighters.

"Alright let's head to the Time Chamber and meet up with Gohan, he's expecting us to be there." 18 said as she began to peek at the group outside. "It's clear." She whispered and with that she and the other androids made their way into the Time Chamber unnoticed partially thanks to their Ki cloaking implants.

Vegeta turned to look behind him thinking he had heard movement behind him but shrugged when he he couldn't sense or see anything.

* * *

**A/N: I know Chi Chi was a bit out of character there for a bit but oh well needed something to add comic relief and to get Gohan into the Time Chamber also hoped the confrontation between Chi Chi and Piccolo was believable.**

**Also don't know if you're getting a good visual of Gohan's outfit but it basically looks similar to the one he fights Cell but instead of the brown shoes he's wearing boots that look like Goku's only black with bold red lines on both sides going down the side curving towards the toe. His hair before the hair cut looks similar to Raditz's and the after looks like the one he wore to the Cell Games.**


	8. THE SEEDS OF DOUBT

**A/N: This chapter was my first attempt at a drawn out battle of sorts… even though it's a 'simple' spar, would love some feedback and/or tips to improve it. Also still haven't figured out where the whole Saiyan matting/bonding idea came from or how it got started, if any of you know would greatly appreciate some info about it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: THE SEEDS OF DOUBT**

"I see so you made it." Gohan said as he saw the androids enter the Time Chamber.

"What happened to you?" Asked 17, pointing at Gohan's tattered GI.

"I've been training for past few weeks that's what happened." Gohan said crossing is arms, slightly annoyed at the question.

"Past few weeks? But you just got in here." Stated 16.

Gohan began to rub the bridge of his nose. "You clearly don't seem to grasp time in here passes differently than out there. But now that you're here we can talk about this new threat on our hands." He said looking at the androids.

"What could threaten you or us, the strongest beings on the planet?" 17 asked angrily.

Gohan let out a sigh. "You obvious wouldn't know about him since Gero kept you guys locked up most of the time."

"Just spit it out already." 18 scoffed.

"I was getting to that 18. But you all seem to lack patience, a trait any good fighter must have." Gohan said directing his attention to the female android. "Anyway, there is one more android other than you four. His name is Cell. Now these facts are from another timeline, but he had absorbed you two…" He said as pointed to 17 and 18. "…and achieved what he called his 'Perfect From'. He also gained immense strength from absorbing you. However Gero had slightly reprogramed Cell in this timeline to kill me if he were to lose control over me, which he did."

"Wait what you do mean absorb us?" 17 asked who was completely confused.

"He absorbs you through his tail into his being what happen after you passed through his tail anyone's guess." Gohan replied in an annoyed tone.

"So you already disposed of this Cell guy right?" 17 asked hopefully.

"No I didn't. Well more like I couldn't. Gero was one step ahead of me on that part. He moved Cell's larval form to another location and even went as far as to speed the process up. He also most likely added my current cells into the incubation process to increase Cell's overall strength. I tried to track Cell's unique ki signature but I can't find it." Gohan responded shifting his body so that his back was to the androids with his arms still crossed. Gohan closed his eyes, "However I do know that he is out and about gradually getting stronger, most likely attacking small isolated areas to avoid detection. Then in time he will come after 17 and 18 then after he is perfect he will come after me. The Cell of this time line will be far stronger than the one I saw on Gero's video feed from the alternate timeline and his perfect form he will also be even stronger than I am now. That is why I have brought you here; to become strong enough to avoid being absorbed into Cell. Now let's get to it." He said walking off into the endless white abyss and the androids quickly following suit.

* * *

"There was something off about Gohan's Ki signature." Krillin said as he did some basic exercises.

"I know right. It's like there was someone else's Ki was mixing with his own." Yamcha said dodging a punch from Tien and throwing a round house kick which was dodged by Tien.

"Not to mention it seemed a bit darker than it used to be." Tien added as he kneed Yamcha in the gut then getting a fist punched into his own. Both Tien and Yamcha backed off until there were only a few yards between them. "I think we've done enough sparring for now." He stated as he stood up wiping some sweat off his bald head.

"Yeah. Now all we have to do is find those androids and take them out." The ex-bandit replied eagerly as he stood up out of his fighting stance.

Vegeta, who was leaning against one of the pillars with his trademark scowl and arms crossed, was trying to remember where he had felt the evil Ki signature that was mixed in with Gohan's own. _"Why does it feel so familiar? I know I've felt it before but where?"_

Like Vegeta, Piccolo too was trying to figure out the anomaly in Gohan's Ki. "It's as if his Ki has gotten colder." He whispered to himself.

"Namekian, what did you just say?" Vegeta asked as he approached Piccolo.

"I said his Ki seemed colder than it used to be." Piccolo repeated annoyed at Vegeta's eavesdropping.

"How could I forget something like that? It was so obvious!" Vegeta exclaimed partially in shock partially enraged pacing in a small circle.

"What are you going on about?" Piccolo asked as he was now curious as to what Vegeta had figured out.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks; "Frieza" was all he said.

Piccolo froze. The look of shock was clearly evident on his face which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Z fighters. "Hey Piccolo what's wrong?" Krillin asked as he walked up to him.

"Yeah, you like you've seen a ghost." Tien said clearly concerned.

"Where's Goku and Trunks at?" Piccolo asked recovering from the shocking discovery.

"Oh, Goku and Chi Chi went back to their house to grab a few things for Gohan when he gets out of the Time Chamber." Yamcha answered with a smile, "Most likely books and other stuff for Gohan to study." He continued. "As for Trunks and Bulma, they went off back to Capsule Corp. Trunks said he needed to get back to his timeline so he could take care of the androids in his timeline and said he would be back once it was all taken care of and Bulma needed a ride to Capsule corp. to grab a few things for Vegeta and Goku to help them train."

"I guess we will have to wait until Goku gets back." Piccolo said as he turned his attention to Mr. Popo. "How much longer is Gohan going to be in the Time Chamber?"

"He still has another two hours left in there."

"What's the matter Piccolo? Is something wrong with Gohan?" Krillin asked hoping nothing was wrong with Gohan.

"Sort of." Piccolo answered quickly.

"What do you mean 'sort of'? He has clearly been lying about where he's been and what he's been doing for the past two years!" Vegeta yelled his face beet red with rage.

"Calm down Vegeta we don't know for sure how or why…" Piccolo's statement was cut short as Goku arrived.

"Hey guys." He said with a smile and a wave. "What's wrong is everything alright?" Goku asked with a puzzled look as he saw his friends gathering around Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Goku I have something to tell you about Gohan." Piccolo said motioning for Goku to come closer.

Goku heard a slight hint of worry in Piccolo's words. As Goku came closer Piccolo cleared his throat. "Goku as you and everyone else has noticed that there is something off about Gohan's Ki am I right?" Piccolo asked looking at Goku.

"I didn't really notice it at first but now that you mention it, it did feel a bit weird." Goku said placing a hand on his chin.

"It's because the brat is also giving off the same Ki signature as Frieza as well as his own." Vegeta said with disgust filling every word.

"What?!" everyone screamed in unison with the exception of Piccolo and Vegeta, the latter who was seething with rage.

* * *

Gohan was surrounded on all sides, 16 was in front of him, 19 was behind, 17 was to his left and 18 was to his right. He had been dodging and blocking every attack that came his way in his base state. The four androids were throwing everything they could at Gohan, punches kicks but to no avail. Then without warning they all began to charge up Ki blasts. Gohan jumped up and executed a powerful split kick at 17 and 18 which sent them flying for a few yards. Then while he was still in midair he shifted into a half somersault and plunged both feet into 16's face and jumped off and lunged at 19 with balled up fists. He delivered a series of several quick yet powerful short uppercuts into the androids gut then pulled back and threw a powerful left hook sending the pale android skidding across the white ground for several feet.

The androids all got up relatively quick but all of them seemed to be short of breath. They lunged at Gohan phasing in and out of super speed until they reached him. With a clash of light they were at it again only this time they were faster with their punches and kicks and Gohan was starting to have a hard time dodging. Several punches grazed him on his head and chest, all just barely missing their mark. Gohan retaliated with a surge of energy, blowing his opponents a few feet away from him. Grinning Gohan launched himself at 17 with balled fists. Seeing this 17 got back into his stance preparing to counter whatever Gohan threw at him. Gohan was smart though he knew attacking head on would be a fool errand and slipped into super speed which caused 17 to start looking around and when he looked behind him he was greeted with a foot to his face that sent him flying with Gohan hot in pursuit.

18 who had just recovered from the blast took off to aid her brother 17, who was now having his gut barraged with punches. 18 sped off throwing a Ki enhanced fist at Gohan who pulled 17 up and kicked him at 18 and they tumbled away. 16 and 19 had recovered just as 18 and 17 were taken down again and rushed Gohan together while his back was still turned. 16 landed a powerful kick to the back of Gohan's head sending him flying forward. 19 appeared in front of him and kicked him into the air and just as Gohan was about to regain control of his flight path 16 appeared above him and dropped down a devastating elbow hitting Gohan in his spine making him scream in pain then he kneed him in the stomach then dropped a second elbow into the boys back sending him flaying back towards the ground.

However Gohan managed to regain control of his fall just as 19 appeared below him and managed to grab the androids wrist as he fell and turned so that the 19 was under him. Gohan propped his knee into 19 backs just before hitting the ground and jumped off and threw an elbow behind him hitting a surprised android 16 in the face knocking him down.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Let's head back, I need a shower." Gohan yelled as he saw the androids slowly getting up.

"How the hell did he get so strong in just under two years? I mean seriously I know you're half Saiyan but still." 17 yelled slightly frustrated.

"It's obvious you would still think that. Ever since Gero diluted my Human DNA from half to a forth, I have been able to get stronger faster than I used to. Though Gero was planning to completely eradicate my Human DNA completely, I never gave him the chance. My 'Human side' as you could call it, keeps me from going insane with my power and the four of you would be dead I can't have that." Gohan said while he walked back towards the small building and the androids following him.

"Wait you're only a forth human now? How did Gero manage that?" 17 asked clearly interested.

"To be honest I don't know. I wasn't awake during his tests and operations." Gohan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then how do you know you're only a forth human then?" 17 continued.

"Trust me I can tell. Not only that, Gero himself told me his plan to make a pure Saiyan."

"What about the cells from Frieza that Gero put in you?" 18 asked staring at Gohan's tail swish back and forth. "And what benefit does bring back your tail achieve?"

Gohan let out a sigh as the small living quarters began to come into view. "The cells from Frieza that Gero integrated into my body were used specifically to target my lungs so that I could breathe in space. Though the side effect from the operation is that, I now emit a small amount of Frieza's Ki which is mixed in with my own and my skin became slightly pale as a result. No doubt the rest of Goku's friends figured that out by now, Vegeta and Piccolo picked up on it right away. As for the tail; from what I have heard from one of Vegeta's rants is that a Saiyan's tail not only allows them to transform into the Oozaru but also increases their overall strength and recovery speed." He answered as he wrapped his tail around his waist. He stepped onto the small white tile platform and made his way to the shower.

After a few minutes of silence 16 spoke up, "Do you think we can truly trust Gohan?"

"What do you mean by that?" 19 asked clearly confused by 16's lack of faith in Gohan.

"16, it's obvious we can trust Gohan why else would he go out of his way to free us from Gero and help us get stronger to avoid that Cell guy and not only that he gave us our freewill and emotions back he even reprogrammed you the same way. Hell he even upgraded 19 to function more like us and not have to worry about his energy reserves running low." 18 said defensively.

"I don't know there's just something that I don't trust about him. Gero though he had Gohan under control and trusted Gohan enough to let him roam free in the lab and look how that turned out." 16 said staring at his sister.

"Yes but Gero was trying to use him and **_us_** as puppets. Gohan has also done a lot for us." 17 said also defending Gohan.

16 let out a sigh, "Yes he has done a lot for us, but what if he is just using us as puppets as well to further his own goals?" he asked with a serious look eyeing the twins.

Gohan stood in the shower with one hand on the wall, watching as the water spiraled down the drain with a scowl that could rival Vegeta's as his thoughts drifted. He could hear the argument the androids were having. He could honestly care less for the androids, or so he thought, but in truth he had grown slightly attached the group whether it was due to him upgrading them or training with them or both. But the attachment was like a boy growing attached to a toy and toys are often replaced and one thing was certain he never saw them as equals. They were tools, expendable, but they were the only ones who could help him further his plans. In a sense 16 had a point but he would never let that be known, it could compromise everything he had achieved and endured in the past four years and he wasn't going to rest until Goku was dead at his feet. Gohan smirked; Gero had managed to successfully instill his own motives onto him but he could care less as long as he got to fight and kill on his own terms. Gero wouldn't have let that happen, he would have been a simple puppet, which is why Gohan had to dispose of him. Gohan refused to bow down to anyone or anything his Saiyan pride wouldn't allow it which was another reason Gero had to go.

He heard the androids talking again but this time they were talking about Cell and what he might look like or who's fighting style he favored and what techniques would he have? Gohan's smirk dropped back down into a scowl and turned off the water, and got out. When he looked at his tattered GI he decided it was time for a new one and materialized one, it was the same as his old one but this one had a red weighted tank-top undershirt added to it. When he walked back into the bedroom area, he noticed the androids were quiet, either laying down on a bed or leaning against the walls. "So we have two months left in here, from what I can tell you power has gone up. But since I can't sense your energy you will need you to tell me just how much stronger you have become." Gohan said looking at each of the androids. "I know in that last spar you didn't give it your all. Tomorrow I will be expecting you to go all out"

The androids nodded in response. Gohan turned to 18. "How much stronger would you say you have become?" Gohan asked.

"Five times stronger." She answered sitting on her bed.

Gohan turned to 17 who was laying down on the bed next to 18's. "Around the same." 17 replied.

Gohan turned to 16 who was sitting against the wall with his left arm propped on his knee. "I have become seven times stronger than I was before entering this place." He responded.

Gohan finally turned to 19 who wore his usual blank expression and was stood next to 16. "I have become five times stronger than before." 19 said grinning.

"So you all have advanced around the same amount. That's good, very good." Gohan said with a grin. "I don't know about you four but I am going to get some sleep. We are going to have one hell of a battle royal tomorrow at your full strength." Gohan said as he got into his bed.

"Wait what about you; aren't you going to be fighting at full strength?" 18 asked slightly insulted.

"Ha, like I would need to go full power to fight you guys." The Saiyan boy replied cockily as he faced 18. "The highest I would have to go to fight you four is my Super Saiyan form. My strength in my Ascended form* is far too powerful to use against you guys and I might accidentally kill you and I can't have that happen." He said as he closed his eyes.

18 scoffed at Gohan's statement, but it was true he could kill all four of them with ease if he wanted to and because of that she couldn't help but feel a bit insecure around Gohan. She could see why 16 had his doubts but if Gohan wanted to kill them He would have done it already wouldn't he? Why would he restore their freewill and emotions only to kill them later? It didn't make sense to her. She decided not to dwell on the matter further and also went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Just a heads up, no 18 does not have feeling for Gohan. Just thought I would put that out there before any of you got any ideas. And no the z fighters didn't notice his tail…yet.**

***= when he says ascended form he is talking about his ssj2 form.**

**Also would like to thank all those who review. It's nice to see people can't wait to see what happens next and you will be left guess what happens next until the end…I hope.**

**Ok so I went back to read some of my chapters and noticed none of the line breaks I use worked so I will now be using xXDBZXx as line breaks/scene changes**


	9. A Saiyan's Pride

**A/N: I've decided that there will NOT be any GohanxVidel in this story. That much I have determined and hope you guys will understand, but if I did have it, it would go against everything that I am trying to accomplish with Gohan in this story.**

**Also if any of you are interested, I have a challenge for you: Draw/Photoshop Gohan with his black GI and optionally have him surrounded by the androids and in base, ssj or ssj2 form. If any of you do make a picture you can pm the link and I will most likely use my favorite one as the new cover image for the story.**

** Goku Rules 98: Yeah I know Gohanx18 seems to be a bit popular, but I just can't see it happening.**

** 9thZFighter: I'm sorry but I don't know if I can comply with that but who knows. Gohan might come to his sense later or maybe not at all.**

** dp3of5: Thank you I'm glad you like the story so far.**

** .al: Yes most of the story is planned out. Also it is a misinterpretation that only two people can enter the time chamber. 'There are only enough provisions to accommodate two people for the full year. This is commonly misinterpreted as a two-person limit overall, but it should be noted that in the Buu Saga four people in total entered through the main door.'(Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Buu) I have done my research on things such as this(and also with my own knowledge). My source is Dragonball wiki. It seems to be a very reliable source of DBZ info…course this could also be seen as simply a plot hole in the series but I have always felt that the main reason they went in pairs during the Cell games was because Goku wanted to train Gohan without the interference of Vegeta or Trunks (also to avoid having to fight Vegeta and a way for Goku mess with Vegeta by making him go in with Trunks and making them bond somewhat) and so that if anything were to happen that they could at least respond (such as Goku using IT to save Piccolo and Tien).**

** Those of you who are reviewing, following and favoriting my story: It makes me enjoy and encourages my writing knowing that people actually enjoy my story and that people are interested in it. I am also working on two other stories that I plan on getting out as soon as I get the basic plot line done. (I plan on releasing the first chapter of one of them with this chapter)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: A SAIYAN'S PRIDE**

Gohan turned to the androids, "You guys have at least two more weeks before you have to leave. Wait until the last day before leaving so I can take care of some things on the Lookout. When you do leave, meet me at **_that_** place." Gohan said reaching for the door and opened it, looking back one more time before exiting.

Gohan noticed that no one was waiting for him on the other side of the door; rather everyone was spread out doing their own thing around the Lookout. _"I best be on my guard. I know for sure that by now all of them know I am giving off a small amount of Frieza's Ki which no doubt I will be bombarded with questions about it."_ Gohan let out a sigh as he began to slowly walk towards the Z fighters outside the Lookout, _"How disgusting, I hate having to play part of the little innocent boy. But if I don't they will know something is wrong and I can't have them know yet, not yet anyway."_ Gohan thought to himself. _"In due time they will meet their end at my hands, however I'm positive the only ones who will offer any type of challenge will be Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo." _Gohan was so deep in thought he hadn't realized he had stopped just a few yards away from Goku and the others.

"Holy cow Gohan, your power level is enormous!" Screamed a very shocked Yamcha. Gohan didn't even notice as he was still in deep thought

"No kidding right, and he's not even a Super Saiyan?" Krillin added then raised an eyebrow, "Hello, earth to Gohan, anybody home?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of Gohan's face causing Gohan to jump into his fighting stance.

"Damn it Krillin, don't do that do you have a death wish or something?!" Gohan screamed at the bald monk who was now in shock at Gohan's choice of words, along with almost everyone else present at the Lookout, while Vegeta simply smirked.

"Now that the brat is out, we can begin our little interrogation." Vegeta said still grinning while Gohan looked puzzled though everyone else was still too shocked at Gohan's small outburst to notice. In the entire time they had known him, he had never spoke like that

"Interrogation? Interrogation for what?" Gohan asked innocently as he blinked completely at Vegeta confused.

"Don't be coy brat. We all know that you've been lying about where you've been these past two years and you're going to tell us the truth. Not only that but why the hell is Frieza's Ki mixed in with your own, huh?" Vegeta said cracking his knuckles in his palms with a sadistic grin on his face.

"My father won't let you lay a finger on me Vegeta; you of all people should know that." Gohan said backing up cautiously away from Vegeta.

"True he was very reluctant at the idea of me interrogating you at first, but a little persuasion changed his mind relatively fast." Vegeta said his grin even bigger than before. "And the fact that I am the only one here who can interrogate someone properly made me the prime choice for this. Your father would be far too easy on you, and the rest of the fools are just like your father." Vegeta said causing Gohan to back into a corner. "Now let's get started, shall we?" Vegeta said as he grabbed a hold of the boy's hair, dragging him into a secluded room below the main area where no one could hear them, not even Piccolo. Vegeta closed the door and pulled Gohan up until the boy's eyes were level with his. "Now tell me why Frieza's Ki is mixed in with your own!" Vegeta spat as he prepared a Ki blast.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yelled Gohan innocently who was grabbing a hold of Vegeta's wrist with both of his hands to try and alleviate some of the strain is his hair. "Someone help!" he screamed.

"Wrong answer. And don't bother trying to call out for help not only can no one hear you but everyone else is just as curious as I am about what you're not telling us." Vegeta scowled as he fired the Ki blast at Gohan point blank range. However much to Vegeta's shock it had no effect on Gohan who was now smirking at Vegeta as he tightened his grip on Vegeta's wrist causing the flame-haired Saiyan to wince in pain and let the boy drop.

"Too bad Vegeta. Now that I know no one can hear us I can't stop with the sickening innocent little boy act." Gohan said standing up, dusting himself off then looked up at Vegeta and grinned with large evil grin. "And even if you did know where I really was during the past two years it wouldn't change anything and Frieza's Ki's is just a side effect of one of Gero's 'enhancements'." Gohan said his smile turned into a scowl that rivaled Vegeta's. "But you know I think I will tell you just for the hell of it." Gohan turned away from the shocked Prince. "But first I have a proposition for you, join me and you can kill dear old daddy. I can make you stronger on top of it, possibly even Ascend to the **_next level_**." Gohan said adding emphasis on the last two words.

"What the hell are you talking about with all this talk about 'just a side effect' 'next level' and 'join my side' crap?" Vegeta asked slightly interested but not letting it show.

"So you have no idea what I am talking about, are really that dense?" Gohan asked casually as he looked over his shoulder at Vegeta who was simply glaring at him. He let out a sigh. "You and my father are both as pitiful as ever." Gohan said as he walked over and leaned on the wall opposite of the Prince and crossed his arms. Vegeta however was turning red with anger at being belittled by a weak Saiyan half breed. "Now as I was saying, there is a level beyond the Super Saiyan, a level I have already mastered thanks to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. And to be completely honest I can't believe you guys actually let me use it. It was so easy to convince my pathetic father to let me use it and his friends just went along with it. I mean seriously, you'd think they'd at least take some precautions to make sure I was really his son from two years ago which I am, but that little boy they knew died a long time ago." Gohan said holding back a chuckle at how naïve Goku and his friends were before getting serious. "The only ones who suspected that something was off about me were you and Piccolo. But even then you had your doubts" Gohan added now with a sadistic look on his face while Vegeta opened his mouth only to close it again as he was at a loss for words.

"I would give you a sneak peak of my power but sadly this room is only sound proof the others would no doubt be alerted by my sudden flare of Ki and come down to investigate and I can't have that, not yet anyway I have things that need to be done before I kill them well more like things I want to do." Vegeta was still at a loss for words and Gohan simply smirked. "You have one month to decide whether or not you live or die..." Gohan paused as he faced the wall he was about to destroy "…and as for Piccolo I don't mind having to kill him but I would like to see if he too would join me he would be a nice ally to have with his knowledge and what not, so relay the message for me…" Gohan said as he raised his hand and charged a large Ki blast, "However as for the rest, they are all as good as dead and remember if you join me you can finally kill your long time third class rival Kakarot." Gohan smirked then fired the Ki blast and watched as it ripped through the walls, layer after layer until it finally reach the bright blue sky and exploded. "Until next time Princey, hope there's no hard feeling now and remember you have one month to meet me at North City." Gohan mocked and with a flick of his tail smacking Vegeta in the face knocking him down and out, he flew out of the newly formed hole he had created leaving an unconscious Vegeta behind.

As soon as he passed through the last wall, he flew up above the Lookout and when he did, he caught a glimpse of the androids as the last of the four dropped off the edge of the Lookout. He turned his attention to the others who had noticed him floating above the Lookout.

"Gohan what are you doing up there?" Yelled Goku who was wearing a confused look on his face.

Gohan simply scowled, He knew if he flew off now he would followed, so he came up with a quick yet effective plan. Gohan threw his hands over his face closing his eyes and yelled, "Solar Flare!" A bright blinding light lit up the entire area blinding everyone on the Lookout and as the light faded Gohan was no were in sight.

* * *

Gohan had made his way back to Gero's lab. When he got there, the androids were leaning in the doorway waiting for him.

"What took you?" 18 asked as she uncrossed her arms.

"I felt it was time to start phase two of my master plan. Sometime this month Vegeta will be around this area looking for me, if not to '**_join_**' me it will be to kill me, the latter is the expected decision however. Vegeta is too proud to follow someone he deems lower or weaker than him" Gohan said with a grin. His grin dropped into a scowl, _"Cell will make his move soon."_ He thought to himself as he and the androids made their way back into the Ki concealing lab.

* * *

Somewhere in the tropics, a tall green speckled humanoid yet insect like creature emerged from a cave which housed a lab similar to the one Gohan and the androids stayed in.

"Ah, fresh air." It said as it took in a deep breath, "It beats that cramped up incubation tank." It took several steps forward before stopping and started to look around. "It would seem I am going to have to take some desperate measures to complete my mission." It said as it lifted off the ground and flew off.

* * *

Back at the Lookout, everyone had finally gotten over the solar flare that had blinded them. The question on everyone's mind was 'Why did Gohan do it?' however their question was about to be answered by Vegeta, who had finally regained consciousness and made his way back to the others.

"So any know what's going on with Gohan?" Krillin asked as he looked around trying to sense Gohan's Ki.

"Maybe something happened with Vegeta." Yamcha suggested.

"I would have done the same thing and ran away if I were Gohan; being doubted by your friends and being interrogated like that." Krillin said with shame in his voice. "He would probably have told us what happened eventually."

"No he would have killed you all before then." Came Vegeta's voice from the main entrance of the palace,

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked a confused Goku.

"The brat is the enemy." Vegeta said still slightly angered at the fact that Gohan had managed to knock him unconscious with just his tail. "He told me that the reason he was emitting Frieza's Ki was due to a side effect of one of Gero's enhancement experiments on him. His tail has also grown back as well, no doubt Gero's doing. Thus through deduction I think it's safe to say the boy is our enemy." He added.

Piccolo eyed Vegeta, trying to figure out of the flame haired Saiyan prince was telling the truth or not. He decided it would be best if he dove into Vegeta's mind to see for himself and closed his eyes and did so. A few minutes later Piccolo's eyes widened with shock as he uncrossed his arms, "I'm afraid Vegeta is telling the truth". Piccolo said regaining his composure while everyone fell into shock.

Vegeta eyed the Namekian carefully; he knew full well what Piccolo had done and he didn't like it one bit. "Namekian!" he yelled "You just read my mind didn't you." Vegeta said accusingly.

Piccolo simply scowled. "So what if I did." He said with a shrug.

Vegeta marched over to Piccolo, and growled low through his teeth so that only he could hear, "Don't you dare say anything about the proposition he made to you or me because I am going there and I will kill him myself." He spat to the side before walking back to the main entrance of the palace.

Piccolo sighed. What caused his pupil to stray from his path? What had caused the sudden change? He had so many questions and he knew the only way to get answers was to find Gohan and ask him directly and that was exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

**A/N: well this chapter is shorter than what I have been doing lately but not by much, been kinda busy working on my second story so as not to get burnt out on writing this one.**


	10. PICCOLO'S DECISION!

**CHAPTER 10: PICCOLO'S DECISION!**

Piccolo made his way towards the northern part of the continent until he had reached North City and began to float in the air attempting to sense Gohan's Ki.

_"I know he was good at concealing his Ki but this is just ridiculous."_ Piccolo thought to himself. He suddenly felt a surge of Ki appear behind him, and when he turned around he saw that it was none other than Gohan.

"So its Piccolo who came first is it?" Gohan said crossing his arms. "I was for sure Vegeta wasn't going to relay the message. Course that wouldn't stop you from reading his mind to make sure he was telling the truth about me." Gohan said with a grin.

"So it's true then." He asked more as a statement.

Gohan nodded. "No doubt you figured out by now that I have no intentions of letting Goku and his friends live." He said as he got into a sitting position while still floating. "I will offer you the same thing I offered Vegeta. Join me and you can help me kill Goku. Hell I'll even let you rule this pathetic rock since I have no intention of staying here after I kill Goku and his friends." Gohan said eying his former mentor.

Piccolo just stared at Gohan in shock, he was expecting this but it still came as a shock that his former pupil's change of heart. "If I may, I want to know what caused this sudden change." Piccolo said watching Gohan cautiously.

"The change was gradual." Gohan said staring at Piccolo, "In fact it was so gradual I had no idea it was happening until it was too late. Gero kept me in a cell that nullified my Ki so that I was not only unable to use my Ki but I was unable to access it as well. Not only that but I was only fed once a day with just enough food to keep me alive and just enough water and that isn't all. I was deprived of sleep for almost the entire time I was there. I got maybe two hours of sleep a week if that. Being part Saiyan didn't help either. I started to feel the need for blood the need to kill, an urge I used to get once in a great while, and even more so on Namek. However unlike all the other times where I had the strength to suppress it, I couldn't. It got to the point where I was about to go insane and that's when Gero let me out. He had gathered a few citizens from North City and tied them up right outside my cell, just begging to be killed. I did just that, I killed them. The feeling of killing someone gave me a high like I had never felt anything like it before and the blood lust only grew." Gohan said staring at his fist with an insane smile chuckling. "That's not all either; Gero even went as far as to put the cell of that detestable freak Frieza into my body. Though I must admit, the process did give me some nice perks such as 'breathing' in space. Did you know Frieza couldn't actually breathe in space?" Gohan asked looking at the horrified face of his former mentor. "What would happen is in layman's terms, his lungs would harden so that the air in his lungs wouldn't escape and in doing so would also slow the process of absorbing oxygen down considerably so as to preserve as much oxygen as possible. I also don't have to breathe in oxygen to survive thanks to him. I can breathe in basically any atmosphere because my lungs, thanks to Frieza, can alter my hemoglobin enough to accept the new gas as usable. And I am getting off subject. Despite how much I hated Gero, he did give me a few things like as I said before Frieza's cells, diluting my Human DNA down to a fourth and letting me ascend and to thank him for all of this I made his androids rebel and killed him. A very fitting 'thank you' indeed." Gohan said cackling menacingly.

Piccolo stared in horror at the boy he once called friend, the boy who he saw as a son and the boy whom had he not met, would still be on the path of darkness, the very same path that Gohan had now fallen to. "You're think your strong enough to take on Goku?" Piccolo asked his voice shaking.

"Think? No, I know I can kill him. In fact I could have killed him at the Lookout if I so desired." Gohan growled and glared at Piccolo.

"Then why didn't you?" Piccolo asked.

"You know as well as I do that I am not the only threat here. Now I may be the biggest threat to the earth right now, but I am the only one who can destroy the other threat and vice versa." Gohan said slyly. "To be honest I still feel some attachment to you, Piccolo. You were there for me when my idiot father was off doing whatever it was he was doing. You are more a father to me than he was, however that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you. So what will it be?" Gohan asked waiting for a response from the Namekian.

Piccolo swallowed hard and began to think, _"If I reject his offer he will probably kill me on the spot but I can't possibly accept unless…"_ Piccolo cleared his throat and looked at Gohan. "I will join you on one condition." He said.

"And what would this condition be?" Gohan queried eying Piccolo cautiously. He knew the Namekian was planning something and he had an idea of what it was but couldn't be a hundred percent.

"I will join you if you allow me to be a double agent. I will go back to the Lookout and keep you updated on Goku and his friend's plans." Piccolo said.

"It's not like you could rat me out anyway since they already know what I told you only not as detailed. And since you don't know where my hideout is I guess I can allow that." Gohan said grinning at Piccolo. He knew Piccolo would try something along these lines.

"What do you mean I don't know where your hideout is?" Piccolo bluffed.

"Tell me, could you sense my presence anywhere in the vicinity?" Gohan asked still grinning. Piccolo growled. "I didn't think so. I knew either you or Vegeta would show up here so I kept an eye on this area and when I sensed you here I used Instant Transmission to get here, so as far as you know my hideout could very well be in Antarctic or the tropics of the southern part of the continent." Gohan said calling out Piccolo's bluff. "It was a nice bluff though." Gohan said putting his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Piccolo grinned slightly before scowling again; he had trained Gohan well, a little too well. He began to devise a plan to try and take Gohan down and the only way was to try and form a truce with this other threat that Gohan was so adamant about killing before taking on Goku. He hadn't forgotten how Gohan let it slip that this other threat could rival Gohan's supposed powers.

* * *

Gohan was back in Gero's lab where he had been held captive and experimented on by Gero. The place had some bad memories but it was the only lab that he knew of that had Ki concealing technology and he needed that at the moment so as not to be found to early. His plan was coming along better and faster than he had hoped.

_"It won't be long until Piccolo and Goku try to make contact with Cell and form a truce and thanks the little bit of reprogramming I did to Cell while he was here it will be possible. Then when that happens I will make my next move."_ He thought to himself as he pulled out the Dragon Ball out of his black GI. "I should get rid of this before they try to find it again." He said aloud. "I wonder if these things are truly indestructible as people say they are. Or is it that they simple don't want to find out?" Gohan smiled wickedly as he powered up to his Super Saiyan two form. He set the Dragon Ball on the ground and with a yell brought his foot down full force on the orb. Gohan scowled when he lifted his foot off the ground and the Dragon Ball was completely unharmed. _"Must not have used enough force."_ Gohan thought to himself as he powered down back to his base. Gohan picked the orb up off the ground. "I know just what to do with you." He said eying the orb as he placed a small Ki orb in the room before he flew out of the lab towards the ocean. When he was out in the middle of the vast ocean he scowled as he drew back his arm and threw it into the ocean as heard as he could. The orb rocketed down to the ocean bed burrowing deep into the Earth's crust. "I'd like to see them get the Dragon Ball now." He said with a dark chuckle. "The only one who will be able to get it other than me is Cell and that's just what I'm counting on." He thought aloud before using Instant Transmission to get back to the lab. However unknown to Gohan the Dragon Ball had indeed been damaged and fractured on the inside when he stomped on it in the lab but it was not enough to shatter it, and after he had thrown it into the ocean it had completely shattered.

* * *

The creature known as Cell in his imperfect form, made his way across the landscape towards the northern area of the continent where he had sensed his main target before it vanishing. He had altered his course to intercept Piccolo who had been with his target moments before and was drawing closer. Piccolo was well aware that Cell was approaching him and stopped and dropped into his fighting stance when he saw the bug like creature a few miles ahead of him. Cell continued to fly towards Piccolo until there were only a few yards between the two.

"So you're Piccolo." Cell said in a low gruff voice as he eyed Piccolo as he crossed his arms.

"How do you know who I am?" Piccolo ordered.

"So Gohan never told you, I assumed that's why you were meeting with him moments ago." The creature said.

"You are sadly mistaken." Piccolo said "I met up with him for my own reasons." He spat.

"Does that mean you're his ally?" Cell asked as he tilted his head.

"I am not." Piccolo growled.

"I see, so then I won't have to kill you, yet." He said with smirk.

"What's that mean?" Piccolo asked easing up his stance now that he knew he wasn't in immediate danger.

"My name is Cell. I was created by Dr. Gero as a fail safe should Gohan and the androids rebel and to absorb the androids, however I was also created to kill Goku and his friends as a secondary objective." Cell said still watching Piccolo closely.

"I see. Then maybe we can work something out like a truce. I know your main objective is the same as ours right now. To take Gohan and the androids down and as of right now none of us are strong enough to take Gohan head on, not even you." Piccolo said. "We can help you get your androids and Gohan in return for our lives." Piccolo added.

Cell put a finger to his chin. Killing Goku and his friends weren't even that high on Cell's to do list, in fact he didn't care if they lived or died, all he knew was that he needed to absorb the androids and kill Gohan. Even though the thought of teaming up with Goku and his friends disgusted him to no end, he might have to, to become strong enough to fulfill his mission. He sighed, "I don't know why I'm doing this but the data I currently have on Gohan clearly states that I can't beat him unless I achieve my perfect form. Even then I might have problems taking him on, but if I take you up on your offer I'd have some back up that might prove to be useful." He thought aloud as his tail flicked through the air.

Piccolo began to sweat nervously as he attempted to see what how much power the creature in front of him; that called himself Cell, really had and was shocked to see he outclassed him in every way. He definitely wanted to avoid a fight with Cell now and attempted to try the truce more interesting. "We can even let you use the Time Chamber where you can train for a whole year in there and have only one day pass out here." Piccolo said confidently.

Cell looked at Piccolo with intrigue. "That sounds most interesting." Cell said with interest. _"With something like this I can definitely get stronger than Gohan and absorb the androids and then with no one to stop me I can kill Goku and his friends, but for now I'll play it safe and side with Goku for now until Gohan and the androids are dealt with."_ Cell thought to himself. "Alright fine, you have yourself a truce, for now." He said hesitantly. "But if I don't absorb an android in three months the truce will be off. Got it?" Cell added.

"It's a deal." Piccolo said hesitantly, he honestly didn't want to let Cell absorb more than one android if he could help it, since he knew that none of them could enter the Time Chamber to train any more. "Now let's head to the Lookout to let the others know what's going on." He added. With that Piccolo and Cell powered up and flew to the Lookout. When they got there they both noticed that everyone in the Lookout was in a panic.

"What going on here?" Cell asked confused.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Piccolo said as he flew down to Goku. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's the Dragon Balls." Goku said solemnly.

"What about them? Did someone steal them?" Piccolo asked in concern.

"It's worse than that." Goku said looking towards six stone orbs that were laying on the ground.

"No…" Piccolo said in disbelief. "Someone must have destroyed a Dragon Ball." he was in shock. Who would possibly destroy a Dragon Ball willingly then he remembered that Gohan still had a Dragon Ball after he left the Lookout. _"He wouldn't! But it's the only explanation."_ He dreaded. He began to try to telepathically contact Gohan through a mental link but had failed to get through. _"I guess I'll have to go back and ask him in person."_ He thought to himself.

"So where is this Time Chamber you were talking about Piccolo?" Cell asked slightly frustrated as he crossed his arms tapping a finger on his arm impatiently.

"Who are you?" Goku asked looking at Cell.

"I am an android created by Dr. Gero. You can call me Cell." He said as he took a bow.

"A what?!" Goku asked in alarm. "Piccolo why did you bring him here?"

"Calm down Goku." Piccolo said in an annoyed tone. "He isn't like the other androids. His main goal is to take down Gohan not you." Piccolo added. "I've managed to work a truce with him to help take Gohan down."

"What? Why?" Goku asked slightly infuriated.

"Goku I know this is hard for you but Gohan is no longer one of us. He plans on killing you and the rest of us." Piccolo said. "I tried to get him to change his mind but he wasn't having it." He added.

Goku still infuriated at Piccolo for his suggestion was now completely and utter enraged. "You found Gohan and didn't bring him back here so that I could try and talk some sense into him?" Goku screamed.

"If I had tried to bring him here he would have killed me. He is far stronger than me and you for that matter, Goku." Piccolo said getting worked up at how he had failed to help his pupil.

It looked as if Goku was going to attack Piccolo when his stomach growled. Goku took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry Piccolo. I know you probably tried your best to help Gohan. It's just that I feel so helpless and ashamed for not being there for him when I could have been. All the times I went off to train when I should have spent more time with him." Goku said somberly.

Cell cleared his throat to gain some attention. "Piccolo if I may I still haven't seen this Time Chamber you were referring to." Cell said impatiently.

"I'll take you there. Now you can only spend a year in there at a time." Piccolo lied, he didn't want Cell to become so strong so that Goku or Vegeta wouldn't be able to take him down if he double crossed them later on. "It would be wise if you came out a day early so that you aren't accidently locked inside the room forever." He added as they approached the door.

"Very well then, I will see you in a year then." Cell said as he entered the Time Chamber.

* * *

**A/N: Yes the Earth's Dragon Balls are no more. Also it is stated in the manga that they can be destroyed. During the fight with SSJ3 Gotenks and Buu on Earth (after they volleyball attack), Piccolo tells Gotenks to be careful with his attacks since the Dragon Balls are scattered across the Earth and if one of them got destroyed then they would be rendered useless.**


	11. Confrontation

**_'thought'_**

***mental link***

**"speech"**

**CHAPTER 11: Confrontation**

Gohan had just finished his training in the newly rebuild training room in Gero's lab. In fact Gohan and the android had completely remodeled most of the lab into more of a living space for convenience and other parts for training and healing, though Gohan was usually the only one in the rejuvenation tank due to training too hard. Gohan, who had just finished up with his current training session for the time being, made his way to the shower and promptly changed into his GI bottoms and headed out to where the androids had been currently lounging.

"I've had enough waiting around doing nothing. I want to go out and destroy things and have some fun." 17 complained, "I mean its so boring just sitting here and waiting for Goku and his friends to make the first move."

"Well you're in luck 17." Gohan said with a grin causing the androids to jump slightly in surprise.

"Hey don't sneak up on us like that. It could be fatal." 17 growled causing Gohan to respond with a short yet slightly insane laugh.

"Now, now, you don't honestly think you can fight me on equal ground now do you 17?" Gohan asked with a devious grin still ever present on his face.

17 knew Gohan was far superior than he was and he hated it, now he didn't hate Gohan, no Gohan had been the reason they were even who they were now but someone being stronger than him was a constant blow to his ego. He knew that Gohan wasn't the only one stronger than he was; Cell was too, according to what Gohan had told them about him in an alternate timeline. But the Cell from this timeline had Gohan's cells from when he had already achieved and mastered the level of Super Saiyan which had given this Cell a massive boost in power and Cell's main goal was to kill Gohan if he had rebelled against Gero, which Gero had foreseen as a possibility but not a very likely one.

"So what do you mean I'm in luck?" 17 asked slightly curious now about what Gohan had said earlier.

"Well, it's as you said sitting around is getting boring. However either you or 18 has to stay behind." Gohan said with a stern look on his face.

"Why is that?" 18 asked slightly irritated that she was most likely the one to stay behind, despite the fact that she and 16 had constantly been the ones to go out and steal the furnishings for the lab.

"For one, I don't know if Goku and his friends have sent Cell into the Time Chamber, but I am almost certain they have made a truce by now and so to be on the safe side if Cell does happen to show up and somehow manages to absorb one of you, which mind you is highly unlikely, he won't have access to the both of you." Gohan replied crossing his arms over his bare muscular chest.

"Wait how do you know they've formed a truce?" 18 asked as she and the rest of the androids looked at Gohan curiously in their eyes.

"Simple, almost three and a half hours ago when I talked with Piccolo I could sense Cell headed towards this direction and stalled Piccolo just long enough so that they would cross paths. Not to mention I made sure that to Piccolo it sounded like Cell had a chance to rival my own power and thus the most probable thing he and the rest of the idiots would do is to try team up with him or somehow persuade him to join them temporarily to defeat me. It wouldn't be the first time they have had to side with the lesser of two evils to take down a greater threat. The fight against Raditz my uncle was one such situation and another would be on Namek when Krillin and I had teamed up with Vegeta to take on the Ginyu's and then again when we fought Frieza. It's basic strategy actually, a common case where 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' comes into play. I don't however know if they had told him about the Time Chamber or not. They could have but they could have withheld that information for obvious reasons." Gohan said while leaning against the cold metal wall.

"So how are we going to decided who stays and who goes?" 17 asked quite eager to get out of the lab and have some 'fun'.

"Easy." Gohan said walking over to one of the makeshift tables they had and picked up a coin. "Heads 17 and 19 get to go out with me and have a night on the town; tail's 18 and 16 will get to go." He said flipping the coin then catching it. He held the coin is his hands for a few second before setting it down on the back of his free hand. "Well, it seems 17 and 19 are very lucky." Gohan said flipping the coin and catching it several times before setting it back down.

17 almost shot up off the couch when he heard that he was going to get to go out since it was usually 18 who got to go out which was how they had gotten most of the furniture they had stolen during the past few weeks before heading to the Time Chamber. They knew the coin tosses were rigged since the coin Gohan used was blank on both sides, but they knew better than to question why Gohan used the method.

"17, 19 you ready?" the boy asked eagerly, "I think we should pay a visit to South City."

17 and 19 smirked, "Last one there has to carry all the things we steal!" 17 yelled running out the door and taking off to try and get a head start quickly followed by 19 and then lastly Gohan who had taken his time to get to the door. Gohan grinned as he took off after 17.

* * *

Most of the human Z fighters were currently sparring on the Lookout to try and quell the uneasiness the felt knowing that Gohan, their friend had been turned against them. Goku and Vegeta had been training in at 500x gravity in the Gravity Room that Bulma had brought up to the Lookout which thankfully had a separate room for each of them. Piccolo was standing at the edge of the Lookout opposite of Dende who were both desperately searching for Gohan's Ki for different reasons. Dende wanted to make sure that the Z fighter would be able to act before Gohan could do any serious damage whereas Piccolo wanted to find him so that he could question him about the Dragon Ball he had in his possession. Cell was in the Time Chamber and had been for close to two and a half hours. Trunks had gone back to his timeline to take care of his timeline's androids.

Piccolo's eyes shot open as he sensed Gohan's Ki appear out of thin air above where South City was located. He slowly looked over his shoulder and noticed that Dende and the others had also sensed Gohan's extremely faint Ki near South City. Piccolo stood up and walked over to the others, "I need to find something out before we attack Gohan so don't let Goku use instant transmission to get to Gohan, not until I give you all a signal which will be me flaring my Ki three times. Got it?" Piccolo asked the others nodded in response and thankfully Chi Chi was in the kitchen with Mr. Popo preparing a meal for when Goku got done training with Vegeta. Piccolo left the Lookout as fast as he could, trying to contact Gohan via mental link.

Goku and Vegeta left the Gravity Room a few minutes later and noticed Piccolo was gone and every one had a troubled look on their face. Goku and Vegeta who were currently unaware of the situation due to the fact that they had been too busy sparring to notice Gohan's Ki which was just barely noticeable.

"Hey guys what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Goku asked with concern as he looking at everyone.

"Uh, yeah everything is fine Goku. Nothing to worry about here." Krillin said laughing nervously. "Piccolo went off to check out some odd happenings and told us to wait here." Krillin added as he scratched the back of his bald head.

"What do you mean odd?" Goku asked quizzically.

"Oh, you know, it's probably nothing. Piccolo said he would be able to handle it but if he needs backup to have you use instant transmission to get to him but not unless he gives us the signal." Krillin said hesitantly now fumbling with his thumbs.

Goku knew Piccolo could take care of himself and decided not to second guess his judgment. "Alright so what's the signal?" he asked stretching his legs.

"He said he would flare his Ki three times if he needed help." Krillin stated letting out a sigh just as Goku's stomach began to growl. Since Mr. Popo knew that Goku would most likely be hungry after he got done training and had prepared a feast with Chi Chi's help several minutes before Goku and Vegeta were done sparring.

Vegeta crossed his arms and began to walk towards the edge of the Lookout, he had just now sensed Gohan's Ki, _'I see so that's what they are hiding.'_ Vegeta thought to himself. _'Well I for one am not going to sit here and do nothing. The damn brat will pay for his insolence. One lucky shot while my guard was down and he thinks he's strong enough to take me on, the Prince of all Saiyans? I will be the one to beat him.'_ Vegeta flared his Ki and took off from the Lookout. Krillin and the others could only watch, since none of them were strong enough to stop him.

Goku on the other hand had been left completely in the dark, totally oblivious to Gohan's faint Ki signature. His mind was too busy trying to process how and if he could possibly get through to Gohan when he confronted Gohan as he ate.

* * *

Gohan and the two androids had arrived at South City, and Gohan had been the first one to arrive followed by 17 then 19.

"It would seem 19 here has to carry everything." 17 chuckled.

"Too bad we aren't taking anything isn't 19? I bet he was looking forward to carrying stuff back with us too." Gohan mocked.

17 looked at Gohan slightly confused, "What do you mean we aren't stealing anything?"

"We are here to have some fun not go shopping, why would I bring you if I wanted to add décor to the lab?" Gohan asked 17 grinning eagerly.

17 grinned back. "I see." He raised his palm towards the City below and fired a small yet powerful Ki blast, destroying a large building.

"17 where's your sense of fun? Why stay up here and destroy stuff when we could go down below and see the look of horror in people's eyes firsthand?" Gohan's grin grew into a sadistic smile as he dropped down to the city streets. Before he could fire a Ki blast he sensed Piccolo touch down behind him. "Here to give me an update?" Gohan asked with his back to Piccolo, "Cause if you're not then get lost. I'm bored and I might just kill to ease some of my boredom." Gohan was now facing Piccolo who was slightly pale.

Piccolo didn't know how strong Gohan was nor did he know what Gohan was currently capable of at the moment. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Did you happen to destroy the Dragon Ball you had in your possession?" Piccolo asked calmly.

Gohan was slightly shocked by Piccolo's question, it was not one he had expected since he had failed to do so, or so he thought. "I had attempted to do so, why?" Gohan asked crossing his arms.

"I see then it's true then." Piccolo said quietly but Gohan heard him.

"What do mean by that?" Gohan asked getting slightly agitated at the lack of information.

"The Dragon Balls are inert and we haven't made a wish yet." Piccolo responded quickly.

"So then it must have broken when I chucked it into the ocean." The boy was now grinning yet slightly shocked. "So I was right. They can be destroyed." Gohan chuckled to himself. "Now I have a question for you Piccolo. Where is Cell right now? Is he in the Time Chamber? I mean you made a truce with him right to try and take me down that much I can be sure of but I don't know if you would let him train in the Time Chamber."

Piccolo was now the one in shock. "How did you know that?" Piccolo said uncrossing his arms and taking a step back.

"Easy. I sensed Cell approaching our location and stalled you just long enough to so that you would meet him on your way back to the Lookout." Gohan said still holding his sadistic smile. "I assume he's in the Time Chamber which is good I can move my plans forward sooner rather than later." Gohan shifted his arm and raised a palm towards Piccolo, "Which means you are no longer of any use to me." Gohan charged a Ki blast and fired it at Piccolo who had flared his three times signaling Goku and the others who had appeared next to Piccolo causing the blast explode prematurely.

"I see you called for backup. Well I guess I'll get some fun out of this after all." Gohan said as he fired a Ki blast into a nearby building killing several people. He powering up to his max in his base form.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled in anger. "What do you think you're doing? Those were innocent people" he screamed. Gohan didn't answer as he merely laughed and dropped into his fighting stance.

Piccolo and the others did so as well with the exception of Goku who was still processing what had just happened. Gohan charged the group only to be kicked to the ground making a small crater. Gohan looked up to see who had kicked him and saw by Vegeta hovering a few feet away.

"Brat!" he yelled, "Your fight is with me." Vegeta grunted as he powered up to his Super Saiyan form. "You got lucky with that cheap shot at the Lookout but that won't happen again!" Vegeta screamed powering even further.

"Poor, poor Vegeta, challenging me like that is suicide and you know it." Gohan said getting up. "Maybe if I had showed you what you were up against you wouldn't be so arrogant."

"You're the foolish one with a death wish, boy." Vegeta sneered. "You who haven't even acquired the level of Super Saiyan, isn't going to be threat to the likes of me. Now prepare to die!" Vegeta screamed as he rushed Gohan.

Gohan simply stood there until Vegeta was mere inches away from him and powered up to Super Saiyan blowing Vegeta and a few others away. "You were saying, my almighty Prince of three." Gohan mocked.

"What?! But you're just a boy!" Vegeta yelled in surprise.

"I may be, but that won't stop me from wiping the floor with you!" Gohan yelled as he charged Vegeta driving a powerful punch into the shocked Prince's gut causing him to double over. Gohan pulled back his fist and flipped dropping a kick that drove the Vegeta into the ground creating a massive crater. The other Z fighters stood in awe and fear including Goku. The prince pulled himself out of the crater, eyes full of fury and rage. How had a mere half breed _boy_ achieved a level of power that took him forever to acquire, it just didn't make sense to him. Vegeta stood up and charged at Gohan throwing several punches at the boy but each one failed to reach their target either. Gohan was able to dodge most of the attacks and the other he blocked, and he was growing bored.

"Your attacks are pathetic Vegeta. And here I thought you would be a challenge." Gohan mocked tempting the Saiyans anger. He tilted his head the side slightly to avoid of Vegeta's punches and crouched down a bit and drove another powerful punch into the prince's gut and then another and another. Gohan continued to pound fist after fist into his gut causing spit and blood to fly from his mouth and then finally Gohan punched Vegeta's stomach hard and opened his hand preparing to fire powerful Ki blast that would go straight through him but was kicked away by Goku who had saw what Gohan was planning and stepped in.

"Damn you Kakarot. This is my fight stay out of this!" Vegeta spat putting his hand on his knee's breathing heavily.

"If I hadn't stepped in you might have died." Goku said turning to face Vegeta, "Besides we need to take this fight to a less popula…" Goku was interrupted by a kick to the side of his face sending him flying into a building making a crater where he landed as cracks split from the impact point.

Gohan landed in front of his father, "Now that wasn't very nice of you, butting it on my fight like that now was it?" Gohan asked glaring at his father. "I think just for that I'll eradicate this entire city right now. Maybe it will teach you to not step in on other people's fights." Gohan smirked as Goku's face went white with horror. Gohan flew a few feet in the air.

"You wouldn't!" Goku yelled in shock. He tried to move but for was unable to, he was in such a state of shock his body had ceased to listen to him.

Gohan's grin became a very sadistic smile, one he had worn quite often as of late and looked down at Goku and replied, "Watch me." The boy turned his attention to the city and placed his hands over his head his left palm over his right and began to charge his attack then stopped causing Goku to sigh in relief and began to relax. "Actually I have a better attack in mind." Gohan said looking at his father still wearing his smile. "I think I'll use your favorite attack, one you use oh so often to fight against and defeat people like me." Gohan began to laugh sadistically, a laugh that sent chills down everyone's spines including the androids who were watching the spectacle from a safe distance. Gohan lowered his stance and cupped his hands to his side and began to chant the words to his father's trademark attack. "Ka…" a blue orb began to form in his hands, "Me…Ha…" the orb had grown rapidly in size, "Ha…Me…" The orb was now the size of a basketball and glowing brightly. "HAAAAAA!" The massive blue beam hurdled towards the center of the city at an incredible speed.

"Gohan, please don't!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs breaking away from the building and rushed towards Gohan but it was too late the beam struck it's target and exploded, enveloping everything but the outmost area of the city. The winds from the explosion knocked everyone away except Gohan and the androids who were still watching from afar. When the smoke cleared the city was practically gone not a single person survived the blast. Goku managed to pull himself up holding his left shoulder which had taken the full brunt of his fall while Piccolo and Vegeta were floating in the air wide eyed with shock, the others had been knocked unconscious.

Android 17 was beginning to grow impatient and dropped down next to Gohan, "When do we get to fight?" he asked glaring at Gohan.

"You wanted to fight? My bad. You can have Piccolo over there and 19 can have Vegeta." Gohan said with a grin. "I've grown bored with these pitiful weaklings anyway just remember, Goku is mine to kill."

Android 17 grinned as did 19 as the dropped into their stance and charged at their targets and began to exchange blows. Gohan walked over to Goku, "So father how does it feel to know you son is a monster?" Gohan asked grinning wickedly.

"You're not my son!" Goku yelled. " My Gohan would never do anything like what you did."

"You're right, the little innocent boy I used to be died a few years ago…" Gohan paused and grinned, "When you failed to save me from Gero." Goku felt his heart sink. Gohan continued to walk close to Goku, "Not to mention when you finally did find me I had already killed Gero."

"But why?" Goku asked shakily.

"Why what?" Gohan said still smirking evilly.

"Why are doing these things when you know it's wrong. You used to fight to help people. You used to be such a caring person, you never liked fighting yet you did so to protect the ones closest to you. I always tried to be there for you when I could. So why, why did you change?!" Goku screamed flaring his Ki.

Gohan threw his head back and laughed, "You were there for me? You tried to save me?" Gohan looked at Goku with a dark cold stare his Ki flaring wildly with each word. "No you were never there. The one who raised me for most of my life was Piccolo and mother. You felt training to stop the android was more important that trying to save me. You could have looked for me then gone and used the Time Chamber to make up for lost time. But did you? NO! You didn't! You could have used the Dragon Balls to find otu exactly where Gero's lab was but did you? NO! You left me to rot while Gero performed experiments on me! I changed because I felt it was time to do so and you know what, it feel pretty damn good." Gohan said raising his power even higher. " Now Goku, let me ask you something. Have you ever felt the high after killing someone? To be honest I find it quite exhilarating and addicting." Gohan said licking his lips. Gohan could tell his philological attacks were getting to Goku. "But all this talking is beginning to bore me. Why don't I show you what you're really up against?" Gohan crouched down and began to draw out more of his power causing everyone to stop what they were doing and watch as Gohan transformed. 17 and 19 knew Gohan could transform but they had never actually seen him do it. They resumed the fight with their shocked opponents and beating them down merciless.

Gohan's muscles bulged slightly, his hair stood up even more so with a single strand of hair hanging over his forehead, his aura flared wildly as blue streaks of lighting ran across his body, his eyes turning an even deeper green. Gohan stood up grinning at the now horrified Goku. "I hope you like it. This is the power that will cause your end." Gohan vanished from Goku's sight and reappeared behind him. Goku turned around only to be met by a fist which sent him flying. Gohan chased after him and kicked him into the air then phased above Goku and dropped down his clasped fists into Goku's back sending him back down only to be caught by Gohan's knee which was thrusted into his stomach stopping his descent. Gohan brought down his an elbow knocking Goku face first into the ground, creating a large crater.

Goku's hair had returned to its normal black color and Gohan walked over to Goku's body. "You know this fight was a bit boring and too fast for my taste." Gohan said kicking Goku's unconscious body out of the crater. "I was really hoping it would last longer than this." Gohan bent down and slapped Goku causing him to wake up. "You're in luck father." Gohan said with a smirk. "I think I'll spare you for now. I want you to be at least as strong as I am now when I kill you. I want you to struggle for a while knowing that you will die at the hands of your only son." Gohan stood up and began to walk towards his android allies then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I think I'll hold a small tournament next year on May 12th at 10:00 a.m. You have until then to get stronger. The whole world will know what is at stake soon enough. Pay attention to the TV for the location." Gohan said before flying off towards the androids who were standing over their unconscious and battered opponents. "It's time to go." He ordered. 17 and 19 nodded as they placed their hands on Gohan's shoulder and they vanished.

* * *

17 and 19 noticed that they were at the Lookout instead of the lab. "Why are we here instead of the lab?" 19 asked.

"I have something I need to take care of." Gohan said as he made his way into the main building and down several halls until he came to the brown wooden door he was looking for.

"Are you planning on going back into the Time Chamber?" 17 asked confused.

"No. I can't even if I wanted too. I'm here because Cell is currently inside, so I am going to make it to where he will never be able to leave." Gohan was grinning his usual evil grin as he raised a palm to the door. He was just about to fire when he heard his mother's voice behind him.

"Gohan, what do you think you're doing? Don't think you going to be able to go back in there and train, you're going to come with me and catch up on your studies." Chi Chi yelled.

"Oh shut up will you, you old wench!" Gohan yelled pointing his Ki blast at his mother. Chi Chi was flabbergasted at Gohan's statement.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that? That's it you're never training with your father or his friends ever again!" She screamed "And on top of it you're grounded."

"Oh spare me. 17 knock her out will you? I've had enough of her mindless banter as it is." Gohan turned to face the door and fired the Ki blast destroying the door completely. 17 vanished and reappeared behind Chi Chi chopping the back of her neck knocking her out as she fell to the floor.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" 17 asked looking at Gohan.

Gohan scowled. "If I wanted her dead I would have killed her. Alright let's go, we've taken care of Cell." Gohan said putting two fingers to his forehead as 17 and 19 each grabbing one of Gohan's shoulders and they vanished back to the lab.

* * *

**A/N: This has got to be my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it. This are about to get rolling.  
**

** Goku Rules 98: For me to know and for you to find out later.  
**


	12. A CHANGE IN PLANS

**A/N: Now I would like to let everyone know that SSJ2 Silven is now a Beta for this story. Now I know my grammar may be decent as is my spelling, but I'm not perfect nor is anyone for that matter(Cell included) there are still things I miss here and there and with SSJ2 Silven's help, I hope to improve your(the readers) overall enjoyment of this story.**

**And now a word from my new Beta:**

* * *

**Hello readers! I am SSJ2 Silven, in which others may recognize me as Silver-chan from "DBZ Broken Record" I am happy to part of once again, another series. It makes me very happy to be a beta for this one because it's one of my favorites. I have a tenancy to LOVE evil Gohan fanfics! I thank you readers for reading this and Gohandominates for letting me a part of this!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: A CHANGE IN PLANS**

Gohan and the two androids had arrived back at the lab and had gathered in the living area were 16 and 18 were waiting. 18 noticed that the Gohan and the others outfits were slightly tattered and damaged. She especially took notice of 17's tattered and torn shirt. She knew how much he loved that shirt and to see it in such poor condition, she couldn't help but make fun of 17.

"17, your shirt, it's torn. You must have met quite the resistance." She said laughing hoping to get a rise of her twin.

"Oh yes, we met resistance alright. And it was totally worth it." 17 said with grinning. "I would trade this shirt for another fight like that any day."

18 was now clearly jealous, "Of course. You always managed to stir up something. I bet Gohan had to bail your butt out of trouble." She sneered.

"Actually," Gohan interrupted "I decided to let 17 and 19 in on some of my fun. Also next time all of you will be able join me." Gohan finished. It annoyed him to no end when 17 and 18 bickered.

"Wait, what? What about Cell?" 18 asked looking at Gohan with a confused look clearly evident on her face.

"Yes well, as I had predicted, Goku and the others had formed a truce with Cell and when we arrived at South City, Piccolo showed up. Goku and the rest of the bumbling idiots quickly followed suit. Of course they were no match for us, but anyway as I had hoped they did indeed tell Cell about the Time Chamber, to no doubt sweeten the deal with Cell to form a truce. 17, 19 and I went to the Lookout while the Goku and them were attempting to recover from our attack and destroyed the door to the Chamber and now Cell is stuck in there." Gohan said with little interest as he plopped down on the couch. His plan to trap Cell had worked, for now. He knew the Dragon Balls were useless right now, but Goku could always instant transmission to New Namek and wish to restore the Earths Dragon Balls and restore the door to the Time Chamber. Gohan however, was positive Goku wouldn't be bright enough to try that, but Piccolo might. Although Gohan knew they wouldn't do that until they knew he was no longer a threat. But could the Namekian Dragon Ball restore the damaged Four Star Ball that he had unknowingly destroyed? And could they really restore the door that served as a pathway to another dimension? These were things Gohan were considering; he had to make plans about what to do if it were possible.

"So Gohan, why did you ascend to fight Goku? You clearly had him outmatched without it." 17 asked. It was bugging him Gohan would reveal so much power for such a weakling and for no apparent reason.

Gohan whose train of thought had been broken due to 17's question, looked at the android annoyed, "I did it because I wanted them to train seriously. If they thought I was merely a Super Saiyan, they might not train as hard. Besides, if you thought that was the peak of my power, then you are gravely underestimating me. I only used just enough energy to transform. And to answer the rest of your questions that you are no doubt itching to ask, I spared my mother for two reasons; she raised me while my father was off doing his 'training' and I have a sibling on the way that I intend to kidnap. Also, Bulma was watching us the entire time hiding around the corner, not to mention if I did kill Chi Chi, Goku would no doubt attempt to find me rather than train." Gohan said leaning back in the couch with his sadistic smile.

"But why give them a year to train?" 19 chimed in. "Can you really wait that long?"

Gohan looked at 19 blankly. He really didn't know the answer to that question. He had just said the first thing that came to his mind. He knew he could stay stronger than his father during that time but could he honestly wait a whole year to fight him? Could he really wait to feel his father's blood on his hands? The more Gohan thought about it the more impatient he grew. "You know 19? I think you have a point. The time limit I gave them is a bit long isn't it? Seems I will have to rectify that won't I?" Gohan put a hand on his chin, "Six months sounds far better."

"Six months till what?" 18 asked clearly not know what Gohan and 19 were talking about.

"Oh that's right, I didn't tell you two that part." Gohan said looking at 18 and 16. "I am planning on holding a tournament. The fight between Kakarot…" Gohan paused, he never called his father that before yet it felt more appropriate. "Yes any way our fight was far too dull so I allowed them to live just a bit longer so I can hold a tournament and then kill the weaklings all at once."

"What about us?" 17 asked.

"You guys will be out doing whatever you want other than interrupt my fights. If you so wished, you could stand guard and kill anyone who attempts to leave the premise after the tournament has started. And once I dispose of the weaklings, you can do whatever you want to this planet since I don't plan on staying long afterwards. Once my little brother or sister is born, I will be leaving into space with him and raise him to be a cold blooded killer. You know to add insult to injury and serve as a final slap in the face to Kakarot." Gohan replied with little interest. "Anyway, I am going to go train for a while." the boy added as he got up and left for his training room.

* * *

Back at the Lookout, Goku and the others just arrived a few minutes after Gohan had left. Vegeta and Piccolo were severely beaten with a few fractured bones, bruises and scrapes but nowhere nearly as bad as Goku who had multiple bones that had been shattered and some that had even turned to mush, several deep gashes and was barely hanging on to consciousness.

Krillin and the others half expected Chi Chi to come running out and throwing a hysterical fit at her husband's condition. However she never came out. Piccolo limped into the large building holding his bloodied left shoulder to try and find Mr. Popo and found him trying to comfort a shocked Bulma who was holding an unconscious Chi Chi. Bulma noticed Piccolo but didn't look at him.

"What happened here?" Piccolo asked sternly as he also noticed that the door to the Time Chamber had be completely destroyed.

"It…Gohan he… the door…Chi Chi…" Bulma stuttered.

"What?" Piccolo asked confused "Speak slowly so I can understand." He said slightly agitated causing Bulma to jump.

Bulma took a deep breath in before speaking, "Gohan showed with two weird guys." Bulma said taking another deep breath and continued, "He destroyed the door and the dark haired teen that was with him knocked Chi Chi out. Then after they left I came to check on Chi Chi but apparently she's pregnant and I'm worried about the baby." Bulma said shakily. "What's happened to Gohan?" She asked slowly.

Piccolo's face was filled with regret at Bulma's question. "We failed to save him from Gero. That's what happened." Piccolo turned his face away in shame. "Mr. Popo do you know where Dende is?" he asked.

Mr. Popo nodded. "He is currently resting right now. I can go wake him if you need me to."

Piccolo nodded. "Yes please do and thank you. Also when he's up, ask him if he would heal Krillin and the others but have him start on Goku until we can get a few senzus from Korin. I'm sure Korin has a senzu bean or two." he replied '_or at least I hope he does.'_ With that Piccolo stumbled back outside the Lookout and made his way over to Krillin. "Krillin I need you to see if Korin has any senzu beans." Piccolo said bluntly.

Krillin nodded solemnly, not asking any questions. He returned a few minutes later with three senzus and gave one to Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku. After a few seconds the senzu beans worked their magic and the three were back to 100% while the others were still being healed by Dende until all of them were back to full strength. Goku was still slightly in a daze when he awoke and stood up quickly, power up to his Super Saiyan form and got into his fighting stance frantically looking around and realized he was on the Lookout.

"Man that was intense. Not even my fight with Frieza was that brutal." Goku said sheepishly looking down. His mind began to playback everything Gohan had said to him, he had failed his son in more ways than he could ever imagine and he knew Gohan was right. It had taken Gohan's decent into darkness that had made him realized just how much time he truly spent training, time he should have spent with his son. However Piccolo pulled Goku from his thoughts.

"Goku." Piccolo said solemnly, "I have some good and bad news." Goku immediately perked up at Piccolo's words.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked hesitantly not really wanting to hear anymore bad news.

"It's about Chi Chi." Piccolo continued. Goku immediately searched for Chi Chi's ki and found it but it was weak.

"Don't tell me..." Goku's face went pale as he made his assumtion.

"Easy Goku, let me finish." Piccolo said putting a hand of his old rival's shoulder. "You see, while we were still trying to regroup in South City, Gohan and the androids came here and destroyed the door to the Time Chamber and Chi Chi confronted Gohan." Piccolo said squeezing Goku's shoulder tightly. Piccolo knew this was going to be hard for Goku.

"Is she alright?" Goku asked urgently wanting to know the answer.

Piccolo nodded, "They only knocked her out and Cell is stuck in the Time Chamber, that's the bad news. The good news is you have another child on the way."

Goku was happy yet scared. He wasn't sure how to take the news of having another child but he now knew one thing; Gohan needed to be stopped, if nothing else to try and save him from himself. Goku sighed as all the memories he had of Gohan flashed before him, however he realized just how little he was actually there for Gohan. Sure he was there for the first four years but after that it was touch and go here and there. Sure there were threats that needed to be dealt with but Goku could have kept in touch with Gohan through King Kai while training for Vegeta's and Nappa's arrival but he didn't. There so many things that flashed through his mind that he could have done but had never thought of or never did but now it was too late, Gohan his own son, was now his enemy and it seemed that the boy would stop at nothing to see him dead. Goku was ripped from his thoughts once again when he heard a scream coming from the palace and quickly realized the scream was from Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi." Goku whispered to himself in a worried tone powered down to his base state since he knew how much Chi Chi hate seeing him in his Super Saiyan state. He rushed into the Palace and saw Chi Chi who had regained consciousness crying. "What's wrong Chi Chi are you alright?" he asked still worried as the others showed up behind him.

Chi Chi looked up at her husband with anger yet relief. "Where's Gohan? What's wrong with my baby?" she asked still in shock.

Goku didn't want to tell Chi Chi that their son was evil now and hesitated, "Chi Chi." He said nervously, "Gohan isn't… Gohan… anymore." He stuttered.

"What do you mean Gohan isn't Gohan anymore!?" she screamed eying everyone.

Krillin and the other humans looked down in shame while Piccolo remained silent. Vegeta grunted and unfolded his arms. "What he means is the brat is in league with the androids. After he was kidnapped by Gero he was brainwashed into wanting to kill Kakarot." Vegeta growled.

Chi Chi glared at Vegeta. "My Gohan would never be able to something like that! He is a sweet boy and he woul…"

"Silence women!" Vegeta interrupted, "The boy annihilated an entire city with his own two hands! He nearly killed all of us and not to mention, _HE_ the reason the Dragon Balls are gone! _HE's_ the reason you're in the state you're in!" Vegeta finished as he flared his Ki angrily. "The boy is anything but innocent!"

Chi Chi could only stare. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, she was at a loss. She turned to Goku as if waiting for him to say it wasn't true but the look she received said that Vegeta was telling the truth.

The room fell silent as Vegeta marched out of the room and headed into the Gravity Room that Bulma had brought to help them train. It angered him and was an insult to his pride that just when he had finally managed to become stronger than Kakarot and the others, he is surpassed once again and by Kakarot's son no less. A half breed brat who is now mocking them by planning on holding a tournament to try and add insult to injury. He had indeed thought about Gohan's offer but he knew full well that it was merely a ruse to try and single him out. Even though he absolutely loathed the boy, he did respect him. He was a true Saiyan warrior, one that would make the Saiyan race proud, unlike his clown of a father. However Gohan had insulted him one time to many, he had disgraced him, spat on his pride and mocked him. He wasn't going to let the boy go unpunished. He was going to ascend and make Gohan pay.

* * *

Gohan had started training in his new personally upgraded Gravity Room with the setting at its new max of 1350x gravity. He had tried to make it go higher but every time he did the circuits would shorted out, the strain it put on the machine was simply too high. However it didn't stop him from training. The current gravity was more than enough for now since he was struggling to throw a decent punch let alone walk. He had done training in the Time Chamber but that was focused more on training the androids rather than himself. Though he still trained by himself, but it was to better master his Super Saiyan 2 form rather than actually increasing his strength.

"Alright" the boy said aloud taking a knee panting heavily. "If I keep this up for three months straight I should be able to compensate for the lack of training in the Time Chamber." Gohan said struggling to lift himself up and dropped into his fighting stance. The strain of 1350x gravity was almost impossible to bear at his max in base form, he was flickering between Super Saiyan and his base forms doing his best just to walk around let alone stand throwing an occasionally punch here and there.

"I need to do this or I won't be able to maintain my gap in power. I won't let that pathetic excuse of a father to surpass me." Gohan said barley able to smirk.

"Besides he's going to have to surpass Vegeta before that happens and I don't think Vegeta will let that happen." Gohan took a step forward but groaned in pain as his foot made contact with the floor he was half way to the other side of the room.

"Should I drop the gravity a bit? NO! I can't back down now; I won't back out now! I've come this far I can do this! But isn't this counterproductive I went from 1000x gravity straight to this? But if I ease the gravity up gradually, it will take me longer to get to this point. I can do this! No pain no gain!" Gohan debated with himself slowly forcing his way to the other side of the room. _'I mustn't go Super Saiyan unless I'm in immediate danger.'_ He thought to himself. _'If I can increase my base speed and strength, my Super Saiyan abilities should skyrocket.'_

"I wonder who will ascend first though, Vegeta or Kakarot. Knowing Vegeta's luck it will be my father." Gohan chuckled a bit; he always found it amusing that despite Vegeta's best efforts Goku always seemed to surpass the Prince some way or another.

"I hope the '_Mighty Prince of all Saiyan's_' can finally pull ahead, of course if that happened his ego would probably be out of control." Gohan said reaching his hand out to touch the wall panting heavily. "Course I would have to put him back into his place." Gohan added with a strained arrogant smile. Gohan turned around and slowly limped back towards the Gravity Machine.

As he reached the Gravity Machine he looked back at the wall he just came from, sweat drenching body. He ignored the river of sweat pouring off him leaving a trail with every step he took. "That's lap five hundred, half way there, then after that it's a thousand push-ups and sit-ups each and a light spar with the multiform technique to finish things off." Gohan panted. "After four months of this I should be able to start working on my new techniques. That should take more than a whole month. That leaves me a month to make the ring, set the mood and then…" he trailed off for a bit, "What the hell am I going to call the tournament?" Gohan stopped in the middle of the massive room. He literally had no idea what to name the tournament. He began walking again thinking of possible names, _'Let's see, Gohan games? No that's just lame and egotistical. Dragon Tournament? Catchy but the name is too long. The Dark Tournament? Nice title but just not fitting. I don't really need a name for it but, hell every tournament has a fancy name.'_ Gohan cleared his mind, "That's not important right now! Training is whats important at the moment." He said aloud as he continued on with his training.

* * *

Goku and the others with the exclusion of Vegeta had gathered outside the palace. "Ok guys we have one year to train for Gohan's tournament. We need to make it count." Goku instructed.

"But how do we know he will keep his word?" Krillin asked hesitantly.

"His Saiyan pride won't allow him to back out on his word." Goku said doubtfully.

Tien stepped in, "How do we know he won't suddenly change the date on us? I know he said a year but we should train like the next day is going to be our last." Tien suggested. "And what about the Dragon Balls?"

"Oh come on guys, relax. Sure Gohan is against us but, he wouldn't do something like that, he _**is**_ part Saiyan and he's acting more like Vegeta when he first arrived here. We should take it easy, we have one whole year to train and Vegeta and I are close to ascending, two ascended Saiyans would be…" Goku was interrupted by Vegeta who cleared his throat loud enough to draw attention.

"Your wrong Kakarot, I will be the one to ascend and I will be the one to take on Gohan. You..." Vegeta pointed at Goku, smirking, "won't be needed." he said waving his hand in a shooing motion, "Once I take care of the brat I'll take care of you next." Vegeta finished. "And as for the Dragon Balls Kakarot here can just go to New Namek and wish for our Dragon Balls to be restored."

Piccolo was knocked out of his train of thought by Vegeta's last statement. "I don't know about that Vegeta." Piccolo said causing everyone to look at him in confusion. "I doubt that that Porunga can grant such a wish. Now I'm not saying it's impossible but it's very likely that he won't be able to grant that wish so we shouldn't get our hopes up. Since reuniting with Kami I also gained the knowledge on how to make a set of Dragon Balls but it's a very long process that takes months to complete. All that time I could be making a new set of Dragon Balls is time I could use getting stronger."

"Why don't you teach it to me then?" Dende chimed in. "I mean, we Namekians have a special ability where we can transfer information between one another through touch."

"Do you mean like the fusion technique?" Piccolo asked intrigued.

"Yes in a way, but there are some differences. In fusion when you transfer your power to another, your body and power disappear into the new host and your body is lost forever. Whereas this technique, instead of your knowledge disappearing, it is merely copied and that copy is transferred to the new host so that both parties know how to do it, it can also be done with memories." Dende explained. "So if you share the knowledge with me you will still know how to make them but I too will know how to make them."

"Your good kid, Kami and Nail were right." Piccolo complimented. "Alright it sounds like a plan."

Everyone smiled at finally getting some good news with the exception of Vegeta who wore his usual scowl. Dende frowned as he remembered a very important detail, "The thing is it won't be as strong as the original Dragon Balls I might not be able to have it grant three wishes. But I will try my best to see if I can still make it wish people back to life who have already been wished back once before, since Elder Moori taught me through the same technique your about to use on me."

"It's alright kid; we've only had one wish available to us for a long time, we're used to it." Piccolo said putting his hand on his head. "Now do you know how to perform the technique?" Piccolo asked.

Dende shook his head, "I don't. Sorry."

Piccolo sighed, "Then it seems I need to go to New Namek and have Moori teach me. Having a set of Dragon Balls here on Earth is nice luxury to have." He said looking at Goku who nodded know what Piccolo wanted. "Can Elder Moori teach me this technique while he's using it?" Piccolo asked looking at Dende, the younger Namekian smiled as he nodded. "Good, that will save a lot of time. Alright Goku lets go." Piccolo said putting a hand on Goku's right shoulder.

"Right, we can start training once we get back." Goku said raising two fingers to his forehead and with that the two vanished and reappeared on New Namek.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know I made it look like Gohan doesn't know what to call the Tournament….in all honesty this is the reason this chapter too so long… I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO CALL IT! Some suggestions would be much appreciated. Also if you haven't noticed there was a shout out to a few reviewers here and there in the beginning and a shout out to Yu Yu Hakusho. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter.**


	13. Revival

**A/N: I want to thank all those who gave suggestions for the tournament. I have come up with a name for it now. It's not much but it fits. I will also feature my favorite suggestions in the story.**

**Also ****FoolsGil pointed out something I haven't addressed so I am going to fix that.**

**On another note, normally when I write I listen to music to help set the mood for what I am trying to write and while I was listening to my music I think I have found the perfect theme for Gohan in this story, ****_Cage the Beast_**** by Adelitas Way. Check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Also, ****FoolsGil** the reason Gohan is is 'on top of everyone and everything' is because 1) he is a Super Saiyan 2 and has no real competition in the area of power and speed...yet. 2) Gohan is very smart but his plans aren't flawless. As you will see in this chapter a bit.  


**Credit for the Chapter Title goes to my Beta SSJ2 Silven**

* * *

***dream state***

'_thought_'

"speech"

"**Dragon speaking**"

~_telepathy_~

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Revival**

When Goku and Piccolo arrived on New Namek they were greeted with a rather warm reception.

"Ah Goku, it is good to see you again." Moori said as he approached the pair. "How are you?" he asked kindly.

"Ah well you see we kinda need your help." Goku said scratching the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

"I see how we may assist you?" Moori asked.

"We were hoping you could teach Piccolo to use a technique that Dende spoke of that you used on him." Goku replied said.

"Technique…" Moori began thinking of what technique Goku was talking about. He had used a number of techniques on his fellow Namekians, including Dende.

"Yes, Dende said it would allow me to transfer my knowledge to him." Piccolo added to clarify.

"Oh yes, the psyche mimic technique…" Moori said. "I'm not surprised you don't know it. Guru taught most of us the technique excluding the children who were too young at the time. Nail also failed to learn the technique since he was to spend most of his time protecting Guru and be at to be at his side." He explained.

Piccolo nodded, "Can you teach it to me while using the technique?" he asked.

"Yes I can." Moori said with a nod.

Goku spoke up, "We were also wondering if it were possible to make a wish to restore our Dragon Balls."

"What do you mean?" Moori asked slightly shocked.

"You see someone destroyed one our Dragon Balls and we were hoping that Porunga could restore it." Goku replied. "And if you he can't, then Piccolo knows how to make Dragon Balls which is why he wants to learn the psyche mimic technique and teach Dende.

"I see. I think it could be possible, but we would need to summon him to be sure." Moori said putting a hand on his chin then looked at Piccolo. "We will summon Porunga and find out if he can restore the Dragon Ball that was destroyed. I will still teach you the technique since its part of who we are as a people. We all have it, it's just a matter of knowing how to use it." he added as he turned toward a small group of Namekians. "I need you six to go gather the Dragon Balls from the other villages and bring them back here." He said to the six warriors. They nodded and flew off.

* * *

At the Lookout Krillin walked over to Dende who was looking over the Earth from the edge of the Lookout.

"So Dende, how does it feel to be Guardian of the Earth? I mean it's quite the title." The bald monk said as he sat down next to Dende.

"To be honest, it's a bit overwhelming." The boy answered quietly staring down at the Earth Below.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. It'll just take some time." The monk said with a smile.

"I just wish Gohan was still one of the good guys." Dende said with a frown.

Krillin's smile also turned to a frown, "I know what you mean. We thought he was dead until we tried to revive him with the Dragon Balls and Shenron said he was still alive." Krillin said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you wish for him to be brought to you? A wish like that was made during the fight with Frieza." Dende said slightly confused.

Krillin looked away before he spoke, "When we wished for him to be brought to where we were, Shenron couldn't. Something about Gohan not wanting to be brought to us. We tried several times, all with the same result or simply because he couldn't contact Gohan, which means he was unconscious. The person you're wishing to be brought to a certain place has to consent. We were just too late." The two remained silent for a few moments. "But don't worry, we can get through this, sure Gohan has overwhelming power but with Goku and Vegeta on our side we still have hope. I mean Frieza was supposed to be unbeatable yet Goku was able to rise up to the occasion and take the tyrant down." Krillin said with a forced smile as he stood up with a stretch.

Dende nodded as he too forced a smile. "All we can do is hope."

* * *

All seven of the Namekian Dragon Balls had been gathered and were pulsating waiting to be called upon. A large crowd of Namekians had gathered to watch the scene for it was a rare chance to witness the summoning of Porunga.

Moori stepped up to the seven orbs and called out the mighty dragon. "Porunga, I humbly call you forth to grant our wishes!"

The sky grew dark as a beam of light shot out from the glowing orbs, winding and growing larger until Porunga's large muscular torso formed. "**Why have you summoned me?**" Boomed the mighty dragon's voice.

Goku took a step forward, "Porunga could you please restore Earths destroyed Dragon Ball?" he asked hopefully.

"**That will be no easy task but I will try!"** Boomed the mighty 's eyes began to glow which seemed to last several minutes then faded. "**It has been done! State your next wish!**"

Goku let out a gleeful cheer as he jumped up in joy. "I thought for sure that it wasn't going to work." He said as he calmed down. Goku looked at Piccolo, "what should we wish for next. I mean restoring Earth's Dragon Balls was our main was the main reason for coming here in the first place."

Piccolo glanced over at Goku, "We should restore the Lookout, but I want that to be our last wish because we don't know how Cell will react when he comes out of the Time Chamber." Goku nodded.

"Then what should our second wish be?" he asked.

Piccolo looked up at Porunga who was starting to get impatient, "I think we should ensure that something like this never happens again."

"What do you mean, how do we do that?" Goku asked curiously. Piccolo was about to answer but Goku spoke, "Oh I see, you want to make it so that they can't be destroyed. That's a good idea." Goku said with a nod and looked at Moori. "Excuse me Moori, but do want to have the same done to your Dragon Balls?"

Moori began to think intently, "I feel it could be a wise decision, but I don't know if that would be misuse of Porunga's power or not." Moori continued to debate the idea in his head until he finally came to a decision, "Very well. I feel if something like what happened to you happened to us we would have a hard time repairing them since we are not equipped to repair a destroyed Dragon Ball and we do not have instant transmission as you do." Moori said motioning to Goku.

Goku nodded then looked up at Porunga, "Porunga please make Earth's and Namek's Dragon Balls indestructible."

Porunga's eyes began to glow bright red again and then it faded, "**Your wish has been granted! State your final wish!**"

Piccolo let out a sigh, "Porunga please restore all the damage done to the Earth's Lookout."

Porunga's eyes shined bright red for the last time, "**Your wish has been granted! I bid thee farewell!**" Porunga's voice boomed as he vanished and the Dragon Balls began to float into the air and dispersed across the planet.

Moori walked over to Piccolo. "Do you still wish to learn the psyche mimic technique?" asked to older Namekian. Piccolo looked at Moori and nodded, closed his eyes and knelt down so the Namekian Elder could place his hand on his head. "Stay still, this will take but a few minutes." He said as his hand began to glow then after a few minutes it faded. "It is done." He said removing his hand from Piccolo's head.

Piccolo opened his eyes and stood up. "Thank you Elder." He said with a slight bow. Piccolo turned and looked at Goku. "Let's go before Cell leaves the Time Chamber."

Goku nodded and walked over and placed a hand on Piccolo's shoulder and placed two finger on his forehead as he looked at Moori, "Thank you for letting us use your Dragon Balls." He said with a smile.

Moori nodded and smiled back, "It's the least we could do."

Goku and Piccolo vanished from New Namek and reappeared at the Lookout. Almost as soon as they got there they headed to the door that lead to the Time Chamber and began to wait for Cell to exit.

A few minutes passed as the door creaked open and a green hand grasped the edge of the door followed by a green speckled arm and then Cell himself. Cell took a few steps and eyed both Goku and Piccolo. "I see I have a welcoming committee." He said with a hiss. "Did I miss anything fun?" he asked watching Goku carefully. He knew he could take Piccolo as he was now but he wasn't so sure about Goku, not that he planned on fighting them, yet.

Piccolo nodded, "Gohan is planning on holding a tournament. Not only that but he is far stronger than we had thought." He said calmly. "The tournament is in a year's time, for now."

Goku let out an annoyed growl, "Gohan said he would give us a year, and I highly doubt he plans on changing it."

Cell looked at Goku with an amused look on his face, "Oh how little you know your son, Goku." Cell mocked.

Goku glared at Cell, "I think I know my son very well." Goku harshly.

Cell smiled deviously, "Oh do you know. I have both yours and Gohan's memories courtesy of Dr. Gero. From what I can recall you spent more time training than with your son. Piccolo here knows more about Gohan that you." Cell said snidely, still smiling.

Goku was about to retort but again he realized that Cell was right and he let out a sigh in defeat. "I'm going to resume training." Goku said solemnly as he walked away.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Cell mocked.

"You know Goku could kill you as you are now." Piccolo warned "We still don't fully trust you yet and none of us would give a second thought to ending your life."

Cell nodded with an arrogant smile on his face as he too made his way to the main grounds of the Lookout.

* * *

Two months had passed and the Z fighters and Cell continued to train for Gohan's upcoming tournament. Gohan however had a sudden halt in his training. He sat suspended in a tank full of blue-green liquid with an oxygen mask. He was out cold, several gashes, burns and cuts littered his 10 year old body. Sitting outside the tank was a worried android 18 and a concerned android 17. Gohan had been out for six days inside the healing tank.

_Six days ago,_

16 and 19 had been out preparing Gohan's ring for his tournament while 17 and 18 stayed in the lab. 18 and 17 had heard a large explosion and a blood curdling scream come from Gohan's training room. It was normal to hear explosions coming from that area of the lab but never had they heard Gohan scream out in pain like he just had. Worried both of them ran to check on the boy. When they opened the door the gravity machine clicked and turned off, what they saw was something neither of them had expected to see. Gohan was face down in a small pool of his own blood, a softball sized hole in the right side of his chest, his pupils were faded slightly and he was barely conscious. 18 and 17 rushed over to the boy, 17 checked for a pulse and was slightly relived that it was still there but it was growing faint.

"We need to get in him the healing tank, NOW!" 18 yelled at 17 as she left to room to prepare the tank.

17 nodded as he lifted the boy up and carefully as he could and rushed after 18. '_What the hell kind of training are you doing in there?_' 17 wondered as he looked at the boy in his arms before placing him in the tank. He put an oxygen mask over the boy's face and stepped back and 18 pressed a button and closed the tank as it filled with the healing solution.

_Back to present_

19 and 16 walked into the room as they had done ever since they finished on Gohan's tournament ring that they had volunteered to build.

Gohan let out a moan into the mask. He was still unconscious but he was still in pain.

***"Damn, I feel like I've been through a meat grinder." Gohan said as he stood up, he looked around and noticed he was in the woods. "This isn't right, I should still be in the lab." Gohan said as he walked around trying to figure out what was going on. Gohan stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure, a figure that looked exactly like him. "Who are you?" Gohan yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyan and dropped into his fighting stance.**

**The lookalike simple stood there with is eyes closed unresponsive.**

**Gohan let out a low threatening growl, "Answer me, damn it!" he yelled impatiently.**

**The lookalike opened his eyes which and smiled; when he did Gohan flinched slightly. The lookalike still held the innocent look that he had lost a few years back. The look irked him, it reminded him of all the times he was weak and naïve and dependent on that fool of a father. "I am you." The copy said. "Well I was I am the you that you have forsaken. I was the main personality before Gero got a hold of us." The copy said sadly.**

**Gohan powered down and stood up and spat to the side, "And?" Gohan asked uninterested.**

**The copy let out a disappointed sigh. "I was hoping I could talk to you."**

**Gohan ignored his copy and looked around he wasn't interested in talking with his naïve former self as he was more worried about where he was, "Let's see last thing I remember, I was training in the lab then fired my Chaos Beam for dodging practice for a few hours and then…" Gohan paused as he remembered, after a while and it kept keeping hard to dodge it until it finally got him. "Is this the afterlife?" he asked hesitantly.**

**His copy chuckled innocently, "No, you're still alive, thanks to 17 and 18. They put you in a healing tank where your physical body currently is resting."**

**"Then where am I?" Gohan demanded flaring his Ki.**

**"You're in your subconscious. I brought you here." The copy said with a sigh. "I was hoping to talk some sense into you."**

**Gohan scoffed, "Ha, you talk sense into me, you who have relied on people to save you when times got tough, you who have had unshakeable faith in the man who calls himself our father? I'd rather not. You are who I used to be. I will never go back to that; Kakarot is the reason for what I have become and now I intend to show him the error of his ways."**

**The copy sighed again, "You sound just like Vegeta."**

**Gohan looked at his copy with an amused look, "Funny you should say that. Ever since Gero experimented on us I finally realized where Vegeta is coming from. Why he is so prideful in being a Saiyan, I finally understand him. I feared embracing my Saiyan heritage; it frightened me like no other. But now that I have full accepted what I am and you know what, I'm stronger for it."**

**"And you're a monster." The copy sneered.**

**"Why, because I wiped out an entire city? I merely did what I needed to do to get my point across. I needed Goku to take me serious." Gohan said clenching his fists.**

**"Yes, just like our father needed to train." Argued the copy.**

**"Oh but Goku could have easily trained here on Earth after his fight on Namek, He could have attempted to contact me while he trained with King Kai, he could have tried to be around more. Hell, I didn't even truly get a choice on how to live my life. I was either forced to study or thrown into fights that I was unprepared for and it would have been the same with Gero had I not killed him!" Gohan said swiping his hand through the air, "I decided after I became a Super Saiyan I would live my life the way I wanted to, not the way others wanted me to live." Gohan continued.  
**

**The copy merely stared at Gohan, "I see." He said as his head dropped down, saddened.**

**Gohan walked over to his copy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you truly are my subconscious then you of all people know what I truly want." Gohan said with little emotion. Before he began to walk in the opposite direction of his doppelganger.  
**

**The copy looked up at Gohan and frowned, "Yes I do." The copy began to fade away as with the rest of the scenery.***

Gohan opened his eyes and he noticed he was in the healing tank. '_What a weird dream_' Gohan thought to himself. Gohan saw android 17 leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and 18 was sitting backwards in a chair with her face buried in her arms sleeping. Gohan turned pulled his right hand in front of his face and flexed it and released hen then did the same with his left hand. He looked down at his body and noticed that it was healed but apparently 17 and 18 had left him in there longer just to be safe. Gohan curled his left hand into a fist as he knocked on the transparent blue glass gaining the attention of the two androids.

"He's awake!" 18 yelled almost excitedly.

17 looked at 18 before going to the main console to drain the tank. "You gave us quite the scare." 17 said slightly concerned.

"Heh, do you honestly think I would be killed that easily? I am the strongest being on the planet." Gohan said arrogantly.

17 rolled his eyes, "What about if Goku or Vegeta achieve the same level of Super Saiyan as you?" 17 asked with a mocking smile.

"In four month's time? It's not going to happen." Gohan said confidently as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. Gohan paused as he realized he was stark naked and blushed slightly. He coughed, "Now If you will excuse me, I need to get some clothes on." Gohan said still standing with his arms crossed and eyes trying to discern his embarrassment.

17 and 18 realized what Gohan meant as they looked at him and hurried out of the room. Gohan sighed as he walked over to one of his many lockers that each held a spare gi for him after training and got dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile Piccolo, Goku and Cell had temporarily stopped their training temporarily to retrieve the Four Star Dragon Ball that had previously been destroyed by Gohan.

"It should be around here somewhere." Goku said as they flew over the ocean.

"Gohan clearly made sure it would be a pain to get to." Piccolo said crossing his arms.

"I know right, I don't think I can hold my breath for that long." Goku said looking at the radar.

Cell looked at Goku then back to the ocean then back to Goku, "Why don't you just use your aura to keep the water at bay?" Cell asked as if it were an obvious tactic.

Goku looked at Cell in bewilderment. He had thought of doing something like that but he wasn't sure how it would work. "Well I don't know. I mean, it would just be easier if you went down to get it. I mean it will be a good way to test your loyalty by helping us." Goku said causally as he scratched the back of his head smiling.

Cell grumbled something before powering up and diving into the ocean. A few minutes later he resurfaced with the Dragon Ball. "There. Here's you're stupid Dragon Ball." He said tossing the orb to Goku.

Goku nodded as he put the orb in his orange gi. "Okay, let's get back to the Lookout." Goku said as he put two fingers to his forehead. Cell and Piccolo both put a hand on one of his shoulders as they were transported back to the Lookout.

"So what are we going to wish for?" Cell asked curiously.

Goku smiled, "We are going to wish to undo all the damage done by Gohan then we are going to wish him here." He answered.

Cell grinned. Doing that would make it easier to take Gohan by surprise. His thoughts were cut short by Piccolo.

"Why do that? It didn't work the last few times we tried. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Piccolo asked eyeing Goku.

Goku shrugged, "I know it's hopeless but I have to try." Piccolo growled with annoyance.

Cell looked over at Piccolo, "What do you mean, 'it didn't work the last few times'?" Cell asked slightly shocked.

Piccolo sighed as he glanced over at Cell, "What I mean is that Shenron requires the consent of the person we are trying to transport to a specific location."

Cell grumbled about to himself about faults of the 'almighty dragon' as he crossed his arms in disappointment.

Piccolo however was about to tell Goku to hold off on his wishes until after they had dealt with Gohan but before he could, Goku placed the last Dragon Ball down with the rest and summoned Shenron. "Shenron, I summon you!" Goku yelled as the Dragon Balls began to glow brightly as beam of light began to wind and twist about until finally the green slender figure of Shenron appeared.

"**Why have you summoned me?**" Boomed Shenron.

Cell cowered slightly at the sight of the massive dragon. He was utterly shocked at the massive creature but he straightened himself up and regained his composure.

Goku looked up at the dragon and yelled, "Shenron please revive those killed by Gohan and the androids."

"Goku wait!" Piccolo yelled but before he was too late as the Dragon had begun to grant the Saiyan's wish.

"**It has been done! State you next wish!**"

"Shenron please bring Gohan to the Lookout!" Goku yelled disregarding Piccolo's demands who had a hopeful look on his face.

Shenron's eyes began to glow red.

* * *

Gohan stopped in his tracks as he noticed Gero standing looking around confused. '_Damn it. Those fools must have used the Dragon Balls but how?_' Gohan charged up his Chaos beam and fired it at Gero who had just noticed Gohan glaring at him and before he knew what was going on he collapsed on the floor. Gohan then fired a large Ki blast at Gero's body disintegrating it.

Just as he had done so he heard a voice in his head, ~_The one known as __Goku wishes to bring you to the Lookout do you wish to go? ~_

Gohan looked around for the owner for the voice but found no one. "And here I thought I had destroyed all of Gero's recordings." Gohan said to himself.

~_I grow impatient. Do you wish to be transported to the Lookout not?~_ called the voice.

Gohan realized that the voice must have belonged to Earths dragon, Shenron. He had never seen Shenron before but he figured since Gero had been brought back to life and probably everyone who he had killed, he deduced that his father was trying to wish him to the Lookout. He realized that all those times while he was in his cell and had heard the dragon's voice he shrugged it off as one of Gero's taunts or tormenting recordings. He grinned, ~_Dragon I do not wish to be transported to the Lookout. Tell Kakarot and his friends that if they try something like this again, I will wipe out another city. Oh, and tell them that they have four months left to train for the tournament.~_

* * *

Shenron's eyes went dim, "**The one named Gohan does not wish to be transported to the Lookout, he says doing something like this again will cause him to destroy another city and that you have four months left to train for the tournament.**" The dragon said with his booming voice.

Piccolo's eyes widened then glared at Goku. "Damn it Goku , now we have even less time to train!" Piccolo yelled. Piccolo turned to the dragon and was about to tell him that he could leave however the Namekian paniced slightly when he saw Vegeta with a massive grin on his face.

Vegeta walked over to the dragon, "Dragon you can go for now. We have no more wishes." He yelled partially annoyed his grin now gone.

"**Very well then, I bid thee farewell!**" Boomed Shenron as he disappeared and the Dragon Balls rose into the sky and were about to shoot off. Vegeta flew up and grabbed all seven right as they were about to fly off in different directions.

"There now we don't have to worry about finding the blasted thing again due to some idiot wasting a wish." Vegeta said snidely as he glared at Goku.

Goku shrunk back a bit. "I'm sorry guys I didn't think Go..."

"Exactly! You didn't think!" Vegeta interrupted, "You never do! You not only cost us time to prepare, but you wasted a wish that could easily be reversed." Vegeta said angrily.

* * *

Gohan sat down on the couch staring at the blank TV screen that 17 had stolen. '_They must have gone to New Namek and restored the Earths Dragon Balls. Which also means they probably restored the Lookout which also means Cell is probably out and about._' Gohan wore a troubled look as he thought about what he should do next. He had let the androids have a field day for the day since he hadn't felt Cell's ki but now that he knew that Earths Dragon Balls were back, he was getting worried.

"What's wrong?" Came a feminine voice from behind Gohan.

Gohan turned around and saw 18 leaning on the wall behind him. Gohan let out a sigh as he stood up, "Things have just got complicated, that's what." He answered.

"How so?" 18 asked curiously.

"First why are you here and not with 17 and the others?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't pull anything like you did a few days ago." 18 said with a smirk on her face. "So what's troubling you?"

Gohan paused and looked at 18 before answering, "I fear that Cell is back. Earths Dragon Balls are restored which means that Goku and the others must have used the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore Earth's Dragon Balls. I also think that they most likely restored the Lookout which would mean that Cell is no longer trapped in the Time Chamber." Gohan said crossing his arms looking down and shifting his body back a bit.

18's eyes widened. "So Cell is a threat again?" she asked worried.

Gohan nodded, "Sadly yes he is. No doubt he is going to try and absorb one of you and if he does then he might gain knowledge of this place. It seems my plans have gotten complicated once again." Gohan said turning his back to 18. "I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me when 17 and the others get back." Gohan said as he glanced at 18 and she nodded. Gohan then headed over to the couch and plopped down and began to doze off. 18 Began to leave the lab to bring 17 back.

* * *

**A/N: I am debating about whether or not I should have Gohan and 18 get together. I have had quite a few requests for that to happen but I am still unsure about it. Guess you will have to wait and see about my decision.  
**

**Also hoped that Vegeta's actions were in character enough for any of you Vegeta fans after all I don't write him in much yet but we will see more of him later one.**

**Also I do believe the first time Gohan sees Shenron is after the Cell games(no movies included I know in the Cooler movie he sees it) from what I can remember.  
**


	14. Plans Gone Awry

**A/N: After hours of debating with myself laying restlessly for a few nights in bed and at work and at home I have decided that for now Gohan will NOT be getting into any romance relationships. I've thought long and hard and thought maybe I could try and introduce an OC but scratched that idea. Gohan just don't seem the type to get into a relationship. Course I may yet again change my mind later on down the road…Knowing myself, I probably will…then change it yet again…and then again, I'm undeceive like that. Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up. Now this won't change the way things play out seeing as how I haven't really planned past the tournament…yet.**

** bakkasama: There is only one Cell which is training with Goku and the other Z fighters. I will go more in depth in why this Cell was created and how he was able to be created so fast.**

**Also this chapter would have been up a little sooner but Silven had some internet problems.**

* * *

_**Hello magical readers! I would like to say that I'm very sorry this was delayed. My internet has been down, and the 3G on my phone is crap and I can download anything. So there was a 2-3 day delay, on my part so please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry T-T. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and review.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Plans Gone Awry **

Three months have passed since the summoning of Shenron and Porunga, leaving on month left to train before Gohan's tournament. The Z Fighters remained on the Lookout, continuing their training to push themselves to their limit and beyond in hopes that they could overcome Gohan's might. Vegeta and Goku each trained in their respective Gravity Rooms, constantly pushing their Super Saiyan abilities to their limits in hopes of ascending. Gohan was training hard as well, doing his best to maintain his lead in speed, strength and power. Gohan was now able to withstand 1350x gravity with little struggle and had mastered a technique he could truly call his own.

* * *

Gohan, in his black training shorts, dropped down out of the air and wiped the sweat of his brow after he had finished yet another intense training session. "That should be enough for today." The boy said to himself as he made his way towards the main door leading to the healing chamber, which also happened to house a shower. Gohan walked past one of the many large mirrors and stopped to look at his reflection. As he examined himself, he brushed his right hand over the scar that he had gotten from failing to dodge his modified death beam. "I scare myself sometimes. I wasn't expecting that thing to pack such a punch." He muttered to himself, as he examined several other scars caused from Gero's experiments before he proceeded to get into the shower. As the warm water beat down against his back, Gohan was hit full force by the fatigue of training for three days straight and began to doze off slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the main living area, the androids were gathered around the TV watching nothing in particular as 17 was constantly changing the channel. "Nothing to watch, nothing to do, I can't stand this anymore!" he yelled as he threw the remote down causing it to shatter from the force of the impact.

The other androids looked at 17 slightly shocked. "What's your problem 17? Is it that time of the month?" 18 teased.

17 glared at his twin, "I'm losing my mind that's what. Gohan sits in his training room all damned day while we just sit around doing nothing! I'm getting sick of it! I need to do something other than sit around doing nothing while that kid is constantly getting stronger than me. It's pissing me off!" 17 ranted as he stormed off towards the door.

"You know if Gohan finds out that you left without his permission, you might die." 16 warned still doubtful of Gohan's motives.

"What's the kid going to do? He can't sense me and if I don't come back, he won't be able to find me." 17 replied. "I'm getting tired of being ordered around by a kid who hasn't even hit puberty. It's demeaning and I've had enough. I'm out of here." 17 said as he opened the door and took off for nowhere in particular, leaving the other androids slightly unnerved.

"Tell me he didn't just do what I think he did." 18 said still slightly in shock.

* * *

Gohan groggily turned the shower off and walked over to the mirror once again. "Damn I need to cut my hair again. I look just like uncle Raditz…" Gohan paused as he realized what he had just said. He had never truly known Raditz but what little he did know of him was all bad and was also the cause of everything that had happened to him and his former friends in the first place and he most certainly never considered him his uncle. It was confusing but then again if it wasn't for Raditz, he wouldn't have the power and strength he currently had, the man was like a blessing in disguise. "Heh, I guess I should thank the man sometime." Gohan said aloud as he grabbed his hair and brought it over his shoulder. The boy began to channel Ki into two of his finger and used them to cut through his long spikey hair so that it was it was shoulder length. When he was done cutting his hair he materialized a new gi. The boy looked at the mirror one last time before making his way to the main living area. He noticed that 17 was missing and that the others seemed as if they were slightly shocked. "What's up? Where's 17?" Gohan asked looking around the room trying to sense the android's nonexistent ki.

The other immediately looked at Gohan who they had just noticed as he spoke. 16's face paled slightly, "17 left." He said bluntly.

Gohan turned and glared at 16, "And why would he do something as stupid as that?" asked the boy with a dangerously low tone.

18 looked away towards the door and 19 stepped forward a bit mustering the courage to speak, "He said he couldn't tolerate being ordered around by a boy who hadn't even hit puberty and that it annoyed him that you were constantly training while he sat around doing nothing and that he wasn't planning on coming back." 19's voice was shaky as he spoke clearly afraid of how Gohan would react.

However to everyone's surprise Gohan smirked slightly. "Is that so? I guess he just sealed your fates." Gohan said crossing his arms.

16's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Oh it's just that if he doesn't return here by noon tomorrow, not only will I hunt him down and kill him, I will kill all of you." Gohan said darkly, "But as you said, he wasn't planning on coming back, but of course I could overlook this if he was somehow magically dragged back here. Then only **_he_** would recieve the beating of his life making him wish I had killed him." Gohan smiled his usual sadistic smile.

The androids, now obviously concerned for their safety, knew what Gohan wanted and rushed out the door to try and find 17 and bring him back before Gohan not only killed him but them as well. Gohan let out a small dark chuckle as he walked over to a console at Gero's main computer and pressed a series of buttons. "There now with the alarm set it's off to sleep and wait until they get back." Gohan said with a yawn. He stretched a bit and as he did his tail strayed and happened to hit a red button with yellow and black striped tape around it causing the red light above it to turn green. He made his way to the couch and plopped down and proceeded to doze off since he would need his rest for later that day if he wanted to look half way decent for his announcement of his tournament.

* * *

The Z fighters froze as the felt a sudden rise in ki from an unknown source. Cell also took notice of the sudden rise in ki and grinned slightly. _'So the androids have come out of hiding have they?'_ Cell didn't know how he knew that the ki belonged to the androids but he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to absorb them. Cell ran towards the edge of the Lookout and took off full speed towards the androids.

Cell's eagerness however didn't go unnoticed as Piccolo figured by the way the bio-android was acting that it was at least 17 and 18 and probably 19 and 16 as well. Piccolo crossed his arms as he sensed Cell making his way towards the androids now existent ki. He wanted to avoid letting Cell get to powerful yet he knew as they were now, they had no hope of beating Gohan. They need every advantage they could get and Piccolo had a feeling that if Cell were to become complete they would stand a much better chance at beating Gohan, or so he hoped.

* * *

The androids flew towards where they had sensed 17 until 18 suddenly stopped causing 16 and 19 to stop as well. "What's wrong 18?" 16 asked slightly concerned.

18's face became perplexed as she crossed her arms, "Can you sense 17?" she asked starting to sweat nervously.

"Yes, why?" 16 asked slightly confused. 16 stopped as he realized what he had just said. "I see. That's what has you worried." 16 said slightly concerned. "But why are we able to sense him and each other? It doesn't make sense." He added.

18 crossed her arms "If I remember correctly Gohan said something about how Gero made a device to cloak our Ki to make it harder for Goku and his friends to find us. But Gero also made a switch that could turn the cloak off so that Cell would be able to find us easier so that he could absorb us. Knowing Gohan he must have turned it off to track us." She said trying to convince herself.

19's face became contorted with fear, "I sense an unusual power level head right for 17. I fear it may be Cell." 19's words caused the other two androids to look up in surprise.

"Crap! We have to get to 17 before Cell does!" 18 screamed as she took off as fast as she could towards where 17's ki was and 16 and 19 quickly followed.

* * *

17 looked down at the small city he had come across and began debating on whether or not he wanted to destroy it or not. 17 was about to fly down he realized he could feel four strange ki's heading in his direction. Three of them were coming from the north and one was coming from the west. The group of three he didn't quite recognize yet still felt familiar but the other one he could feel multiple ki's radiating off of it which he figure could only be Cell based on what Gohan had told him about Cell's design. 17 started to get worried as he could feel Cell closing in on him faster than the unknown group, in which he was guessing to be the other androids, but wasn't sure since he knew that he and the other androids didn't emit ki.

17 smirked, "I think I am going to have some fun with Cell. He can't be as big of a threat Gohan was making him out to be. I bet he only said that stuff to make sure we wouldn't go out." he said confidently to himself as he took off towards Cell.

* * *

The androids continued to rush towards 17 who was now on his way to confront Cell.

"That idiot!" 18 let out an irritated scream, "If he fights Cell, he risks being absorbed!"

16 looked over at the female android and tried to say something to try and calm her but couldn't think of anything. He let out a sigh and looked back at the horizon as they continued to rush towards 17 hoping they would make it to 17 before Cell did, which was looking less likely now that 17 was headed towards Cell.

19 cringed at the thought of what would happen if they had to tell Gohan that 17 had been absorbed. Sure he respected Gohan and was thankful for all he had done but he knew that Gohan was not well at controlling his temper as his files told him. It was even worse now that he had the cells of Frieza in him which seemed to shorten the 'fuse' on Gohan's temper even more.

* * *

Cell grinned as he felt 17 speeding towards him, "So the fool is saving me the trouble of chasing him down is he?" Cell chuckled to himself as he saw a black blur off in the distance flying towards him.

Cell watched as the blur grew larger and became more define until it vanished, causing Cell to stop in his tracks. "Where the hell did he go?" Cell looked around trying to sense the dark haired android. Cell turned around to look behind him and was greeted with a foot in his face sending him flying into the ground below making a large crater on impact.

17 dropped down next to the crater and scoffed, "And Gohan told us we were no match for this guy? Clearly he underestimated me."

Cell began to chuckle, "Gohan would be right. You are no match for me. I'm surprised Gohan kept you under his control for as long as he did." Cell said as he pulled himself out of the crater.

Cell fazed out of sight and reappeared in front of 17 plunging his fist into the dark haired androids gut causing him to double over. 17 grabbed his gut in pain taking a few steps back. Cell took the opportunity and rushed at the android with his tail ready to absorb him. 17 managed to dodge Cell's tail as it came down, and again and again. Cell pulled his tail back and lunged it at 17 again but this time he launched a knee into his gut. 17 who was so focused on avoid Cell's tail was hit full force by Cell's knee winding him slightly and as a result he was unable to avoid Cell's tail as it came down on top of him. Cell cackled as 17 helplessly tried to hold Cell's tail from consuming him completely.

"Don't think you've won yet!" yelled 17 from inside Cell's tail which he was straining to hold up. 17 shot out two intense Ki beams from his eyes into the inside of Cell's tail piercing through it causing the bio-android to pull his tail back in pain. 17 flew backwards to create some distance between him and Cell. He took his stance panting slightly.

"You little punk! You'll pay for that!" Cell screamed as he charged towards the dark haired android. Cell however was stopped short when a fist met the side of his face sending him flying into a nearby boulder, destroying it. "Who did that?" Cell screamed angrily, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. Cell's question was answered when he saw a large android with a black spandex body suit with Green armor covering his upper body, matching boots and wrist guards reattaching his fist to his arm. "Another android, huh?" Cell took notice of the blonde haired android standing next to 17 which he immediately recognized as 18. "I see so you both have come to be absorbed, how nice of you to save me the trouble of searching for you." Cell said mockingly as he walked towards the pair.

19 and 16 each stood in front of the other two and got into their fighting stance. 16 looked over his shoulder and yelled at the pair, "Leave now! 19 and I will hold Cell off until you can get back to Gohan."

"Oh no this won't do, this won't do at all. I have both of you here; I'm not going to let this opportunity slip by me." Cell said as he saw 18 carrying 17 off. Cell fazed in front of the two androids causing them to stop in their tracks. 19 and 16 both rushed towards Cell who was preparing an attack. Cell brought his hands over his face and yelled, "Solar Flare!" A bright white light flashed, blinding all four androids while Cell brought his tail down on 17 and 18 sucking them down his tail at once.

* * *

Piccolo's eye's widened as he felt Cell's energy skyrocket. "Unreal. We may have a chance now!" '_that is unless Cell decides to kill us off as well._'

Vegeta who was training in his gravity room stopped mid-punch as he too felt Cell's energy rise.

"Damn it! Now we have two things that can wipe us out without any problems. I can't stand it! Every time I manage to finally surpass everyone a new power rises up to challenge me! First it was Frieza!" Memories of ever torture he had to endure under the tyrants reign flashed before his eyes. Being abducted by the damned lizard so as to spare his planet and people who were enslaved to do the tyrants bidding only for them to later be killed off by paranoid tyrant out of the fear they would try to rebel. Then to be forced into following the orders and kneel before the very being who executed his race and destroyed his home planet, being beaten half to death for completing suicide missions that were meant to kill him and his Saiyan comrades, the constant mockery and taunts at his pride and heritage.

"Then that third class trash Kakarot,!" He was the Prince, yet the lowly third class sorry excuse of a Saiyan had stood before him and defied him, even going as far as to forcing him to use a form meant for leveling entire planets and then the loss of his tail; a severe blow to his pride. Then the man proceeded to spare him, acting as if he were at the mans mercy and had the right to choose whether he lived or died! The gall of that fool! He was the Prince He was the one who was to choose who lived and who died! Yet he was beaten none the less by thre Earth raised Saiyan and his crew of misfits. Then the damned clown went and stole his birthright by ascending to the level of the Legendary Super Saiyan and then defeated Frieza thus robbing him of his revenge on the lizard, avenging his people and putting him further into the debt to the third class Saiyan once more.

"Then it was his half breed brat son and now a damned android!?" Vegeta's ki flared violently as all the pent up rage he held with in came pouring out of his being. Had he become so soft and weak that a mere child and a biological android could surpass his power so easily? And not any child but a half breed at that? And a Saiyan knock off wanna-be android as well? The Prince's entire body was shaking as he experienced the feeling and the humiliation of constantly being second best and always the runner up in power washed over him again and again. He had to put a stop to this, he needed to regain his place as the Prince! He had to become the best!

"No more! I am the Prince! I will not be surpassed by a mere android or that clown Kakarot ever again! I refuse to let it happen! I'm tired of being second best!" he roared as his aura spiked again rising higher electricity sparking around him, his mental barriers he had erected to filter out his dark memories began to break causing them to flood his vision "I am the Prince…" Vegeta heaved as his breath began to quicken muscles bulged slightly and his green eyes turning an even deeper teal, "OF ALL SAIYANS!" he cried out and with a final yell he flared his ki as high as he could go and with a yell he broke through the barrier between of the Super Saiyan and ascended but just as quickly as he achieved it, it vanished. But he had broken through the barrier none the less And now it was time to train to control it!

The rest of the Z fighters on the Lookout stood in shock as they now felt not only Cell's energy but Vegeta's.

* * *

Gohan shot up from the couch and looked in the direction where he could feel not one but two immense powers. _'Did Vegeta and Kakarot ascend?'_ Gohan though worriedly before he shook his head. "No, but one is indeed Vegeta the other belongs to someone else." Gohan closed his eyes as he focused on the unfamiliar ki. Gohan opened his eyes in surprise, "Damn it how did he find 17 and 18?" Gohan yelled in surprise as he got up and began to pace around the lab. A green flashing light on Gero's main computer making his eye's go wide in shock. "But when…" Gohan trailed off as he remembered his tail hitting something as he stretched but shrugged it off since he was so tired. "How could I be so careless? I knew I should have disabled that thing while I was thinking about it!" Gohan said mentally slapping himself. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Gohan said as he continued to pace as he felt the power coming off both Cell and Vegeta. Gohan stopped pacing and grinned eagerly, "Actually I think this will make things more interesting. Vegeta still has a way to go before he masters that ascended form while I still have that advantage, and Cell may have a lot of power but mine still outranks his by just enough to give me a slight advantage, especially now with all the training I have been doing. Vegeta though has even more power than Cell which might even rival mine." Gohan was now smiling his eerie sadistic smile as he chuckled darkly to himself. "This was unforeseen, but that's what makes things interesting I guess. I'm just glad that Gero didn't make any modifications to Cell's design. As long as I obliterate every single cell in that overgrown grasshopper's body he shouldn't be any problem." Gohan made his way to the exit of the lab. "I think it's time I announced my tournament." With that Gohan took off towards the Central city.

* * *

**A/N: I hope Vegeta's ascension was believable. I tried to make it pride based. I think I did a good job on it. Also as I said earlier, I don't think Gohan will get with anyone anytime soon.**


	15. The Tournament Announced

**A message from my beta:**

_**Hello readers! I'm very sorry, I was the delay on this chapter. Some of you **_

_**may know, it's because of my younger brother spilling soda on the computer tower. But on the better hand, YAY new chapter! Personally, it's one of my favorites yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Gohandominates for letting me beta. Please continue to review, its nice having your feedback!**_

_**SSJSilven**_

_**xdbzx**_

**CHAPTER 15: The Tournament Announced**

Cell stood looking at his hand, clenching and releasing them. He examined his power level and scowled in disappointment at his supposed 'perfect' power. '_This still isn't enough to take down Gohan, at least not without some help._' Cell's head jerked up towards the direction of the Lookout with shocked expression on his face as he felt Vegeta's power skyrocket, '_Now Vegeta too? Damn it! This day has been full of disappointments, first I manage to achieve 'perfection' which still isn't enough to carry out my mission, but now Vegeta ascends and outclasses me! So much for Gero's perfect plan; not that I was planning on carrying it out._' Cell was removed from his thoughts as he felt a sudden rise in ki directly behind him. As he turned around he was greeted with a fist in the face that did no damage to him. "You know 19, if you have a death wish far be it from me to grant it." Cell said as he saw the pale android pull his fist away and stagger backwards in fear. Cell began to walk towards 19 at a menacingly slow pace.

"Wait." 19 pleaded, "We can tell you where Gohan's hideout is and what he plans to do next!"

Cell stopped in his tracks, "Oh, would you really sell out your friend Gohan?" Cell asked mockingly.

16 stepped forward, "Gohan may be the reason we have our free will, but we have only followed him this far because we feared what he might do to 17 and 18 if we left. 17 and 18 were the only ones who truly trusted Gohan. The boy merely considered us tools, a means to an end, objects to be thrown away after they served their purpose." 19 nodded in agreement as 16 spoke. "Now that 17 and 18 are no more…" 16 let out a sad sigh with a pointed glare at Cell, "Gohan will most likely dispose of us now that we now serve no purpose."

Cell smirked and crossed his arms, "That is indeed true and you know if I were Goku, I might have agreed. But then again I am **_not_** Goku." Cell raised a hand towards 16. "Besides we already know about his little tournament and we will crush the boy then." Cell charged a ki blast in his hand and fired it at 16 who attempted to dodge towards the left but still ended up getting hit by it resulting in the loss of his right arm and part of his side.

"19 run for it! Cell is too strong for you! I will try to hold him off long enough for you to escape! Now go!" 16 cried as he grasped where his right arm used to be.

19 nodded as he attempted to fly off causing Cell to scowl. the now 'perfect android vanished and reappeared in front of 19 with his arms crossed, "And where might I ask do you think it is your going?" Cell grinned as he backhanded the pale faced android causing 19's head to jerk violently from his shoulder and land on the ground rolling towards 16. "How pitiful. I wasn't even using a fourth of my power with that hit. Such a fragile piece of machinery, but then again, I am supposed to perfection." Cell said with a hint of distaste in his voice.

16 began to shake with rage as he saw 19's blank lifeless eyes stare at him. "Cell!" the large android screamed as he rushed Cell, blinded by rage at his opponent and throwing punches as best he could with his left hand. Cell dodged all of 16's attack lazily with his arms crossed. Cell was, however, caught off guard when 16 fired ki beams from his eyes but doing no damage to him. 16 took the opportunity and kicked Cell in the face sending him flying backwards and crashing into the ground, skidding a few feet.

Cell stood up smirking at 16, "Well it seems you have some fight left in you after all." Cell mocked. 16 didn't respond and instead rushed towards Cell pulling his left fist back causing Cell to scowl as he caught 16's fist, "You know you have no chance at beating me, yet you insist on fighting me. Is it because of what I did to that pitiful excuse of an android?" Cell asked in a faked concerned voice.

16 tried to free his hand from Cell's grip, but Cell simply tightened his grip, causing cracking noises as the metal joints in his hand began to give way. 16 detached his hand and jumped back a few inches and fired a large blast from his wrist, engulfing Cell completely. 16 staggered back a few step before flying away, concealing his ki as best he could as he made his way towards the lab.

As the dust settled Cell looked around, "Clever. I guess I'll let him go for now. After all, I actually felt that last attack." Cell said slightly amused still holding part of 16's hand. Cell tossed 16's hand to the ground as he took off towards the Lookout.

**xXDBZXx**

Vegeta stood in awe at the power he was giving off, "Yes. With this I will be able to fight with Gohan on equal ground." Vegeta said to himself proudly. He grinned at the thought of fighting such a battle. Vegeta threw a few punches and kicks testing out his new strength and speed, '_To think the brat could have gained this much power in just a short time.'_ Vegeta walked towards the gravity machine controls and turned it off and powered down.

"Hey Cell." Goku said as the bio-android landed on the Lookout. "Where have you been?" the man asked curiously.

"Well Goku as you can clearly see I have managed to absorb 17 and 18 thus completing my evolution." Cell replied bluntly.

"That much I could tell, but who were you fighting?" Goku asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he walked out of the gravity machine, "He's been out fighting the androids and like a fool he let one of them get away." Vegeta said eyeing Cell's new body, "So all that trouble of absorbing a couple of androids and that's **_all_** the power gained? Pathetic. All that bragging of being the 'perfect fighter' only to be outclassed by Gohan and myself." Vegeta mocked as he crossed his arms grinning.

"Well Vegeta if you like, I could show you my full power and then we will see which of us is the superior fighter." Cell said grinning confidently.

"I'm sorry Cell, but I don't fight those weaker than myself." Vegeta retorted "Especially those who can't give me a challenge."

"I understand. I mean after what happened with your fight with Goku here, it's fully understandable." Cell said with an amused chuckle.

Vegeta powered up to his newly acquired ascended form, flaring his ki angrily.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Cell said with mocked sympathy, "I had no idea." Cell chuckled.

Vegeta flared his ki again and faster than anyone could see Vegeta punched Cell in the gut causing the android to double over in pain. The prince then kneed Cell in the face sending him flying but before he could pursue the android, Goku stepped in front of him. "Out of my way Kakarot! Or would you prefer I beat you down instead?" Vegeta yelled, rage clearly visible in his eyes.

"Vegeta, Cell is on our side. I understand that he provo…" Goku was cut off by a fist to his gut causing him to double over.

"Next time you say you understand me or interrupt another fight or anything of the sort, I will kill you then and there." Vegeta said, seething with anger and glaring at Goku. Vegeta made his way back to back to his gravity room, still seething with anger at Goku's ignorance.

**xXDBZXx**

Meanwhile Gohan made his way to Central City. "Now how should I go about this?" The boy asked aloud to himself as he drew closer to the main palace. Gohan stopped in his tracks, "I just got the perfect idea." Gohan said as he took off towards the TV broadcast station. Gohan landed just outside the front door walking straight through it causing the glass to shatter around him as he made his way towards the front desk. Gohan looked at the tall blonde receptionist who stared at Gohan with shock. "Excuse me miss, but where can I find the world news broadcasting room?"

"I'm sorry but they haven't begun to air yet and you have to set up an appointment set up to be a special guest in order to even…" the said trying to stay professional but the woman froze when Gohan fired a small ki blast at one of the plants disintegrating it completely.

"Wrong answer. Now tell me where the world news broadcasting station room is or you will share the same fate as that plant." Gohan said menacingly.

The blonde nodded as she pointed up, "T-top f-f-floor." She stuttered.

"Thank you." Gohan said as he raised his hand towards the woman and fired a ki blast at her killing her instantly. Gohan then raised his hand up and fired another ki blast through the roof piercing all the way until it broke through the ceiling of the top floor and exploded. Gohan grinned as he heard screams of fear. '_Roshi's 'exercise' program should be on about now and knowing that man, he should be flipping out about now. After all, I just slimmed down half the cast with that blast.' _Gohan chuckled to himself as he began to fly up towards the top floor wearing his infamous sadistic smile.

**xXDBZXx**

_A few minutes prior:_

Master Roshi had indeed been watching his regular exercise program, ogling the girls in their skin tight one piece spandex suits, "That's it girls, work those legs!" Roshi yelled as he proceeded to do the exercise with a perverted grin on his face.

'Ok ladies now one and two and one and two and one and two and stop and hold.' The woman leading the exercise on the television instructed.

Roshi giggled as he drew his face close to the screen eyeing the woman laying on her side raise her legs up and down, "Oh yeah ladies we gotta keep you in shape." Roshi said with a blush on his face with a bit of drool running down his face grinning ear to ear.

'Ok ladies now it's time for the next exercise!' the woman yelled enthusiastically. 'Ok, and one and two and one and two and one and…' The screen flashed a bright white before the camera regained its focus revealing a massive hole in the floor and ceiling where nearly half the workout group was standing leaving only four of the women on the ground their faces pale and shaking in fear and shock.

Roshi's face also grew pale as he realized what just happened. "Guys get in here right now!" Roshi screeched in terror clenching the remote tightly at the group who were sparring outside.

Goku was the first one to enter the room, "What's wrong Master Roshi?" he asked looking at his former master with a puzzled look. Roshi simply pointed at the TV and just as Goku looked at the TV as a figure began to ever so slowly emerge from the hole in floor. "What? Gohan?!" Goku practically yelled in surprise catching the attention of Cell and Piccolo who hurried into the room along with the other Z Fighters who also froze as they saw Gohan's full figure ascend slowly in the camera's view and continued upwards smiling sadistically.

Roshi changed the channel showing Gohan once again slowly ascending towards the upper floors. This continued until Gohan reached the top floor.

"Arrogant kid thinks he's intimidating." Cell scoffed as he crossed his arms with a scowl on his face at Gohan's antics.

Vegeta entered the room slowly eyeing Cell and Goku who hadn't noticed his presence, before turning his attention to the TV. He wanted to see what Gohan was planning on doing, but he was sure he knew what it was.

**xXDBZXx**

Gohan turned his head to look at the news anchor on floor shaking and pointing at him with surprise. "Hello, this **_is_** the world news broadcasting room right?" Gohan said in mocked politeness as he turned towards the man nodded slowly.

"And w-who are…are you, boy?" the man asked hesitantly. After all it wasn't every day you saw a ten year old boy fly through a hole in the floor that had just been made by some sort of weird explosion.

Gohan glared at the man "You didn't answer my question." Gohan fired a ki blast at his co-anchor killing her instantly. Gohan raised his right hand pointing his finger at the man, "Now, I have a message for the world and I want you to have it aired on every channel…" Gohan said as he turned his attention towards the camera men, "…or this man also dies." He added in a threatening low tone as his finger crackled and the tip began to glow a crimson red.

The cameramen were shaking and one of the men made his way over to a console in the corner of the room and began pressing a few buttons here and there, "There you're live on every channel." The man almost whispered but it was loud enough for Gohan to hear. '_Along with the police on its way._'

Gohan turned to face the camera, "People of Earth." Gohan said, "I have a _very_ important announcement to make. Now I'm sure you many of you may know, quite a few cities have been ransacked and mass murders have been taking place as of late and the destruction of South City has no doubt also made headlines in your mainstream media and are probably looking for the culprit. Well here I am. Now I know it must be hard for you to think that a mere boy like little old me would be capable of such a thing…" Gohan smiled his evil smile as he bent down and picked up the shocked news anchor that had still been on the floor by the shirt, "but I know how everyone loves a good demonstration so I will…" Gohan trailed off as a large group of armed men wearing body armor that bore the letters 'S.W.A.T.' entered the room.

"Freeze! Put your hands up and get on the ground now or we will fire!" yelled one of the men.

Gohan fired a ki blast at the anchor he was holding leaving nothing behind but a singed piece of clothing that he was gripping which he let fall down. "You're just in time to help me give a demonstration." Gohan said looking back at the cameramen, "Now do be sure to video tape me as I slaughter these guys as a demonstration of what you will be up against." Gohan said as he flew towards the team of shocked officers. Gohan threw a punch into one of the officer's gut causing him double over as Gohan's fist effortlessly tore through his armor and stomach and out the to the other side. '_I hate it when I use too much strength on weaklings._' Gohan thought to himself as he pulled his fist from the dead officer. He turned towards the other officers as they aimed their weapons at the boy and fired on him until their weapons began to click. "Out of bullets are we?" Gohan mocked causing most of the officers to take a few steps back in fear and others stumbling to get away. Gohan began to laugh at the men before his face turned into a serious scowl, "I can't stand cowards." Gohan said with a hint of anger in his voice and with a flick of his wrist the officers were ashes.

Gohan looked back at the cameras with a smirk, "Now people of Earth, as I was saying, I am responsible for all those crime that I previously mentioned, but that isn't why I am here. The reason I'm here is to announce a martial arts tournament and not just any tournament mind you; the stakes are the Earth itself. I'm calling it The End Games. It will be taking place at Area S.5, twenty eight miles northeast of East City and will be held in two weeks' time. The rules are simple, you lose if you die or are unable to continue fighting, you can fight using whatever you please whether it be a sword or a common wood axe as long as it involves some form of martial arts. You the people will bring forth your best fighters and I will fight them in a one on one battle. My opponents will be able to fight me as soon as a fight is finished, giving you the challengers an advantage. As I said before, the winner will get to own the Earth, but I still have a few preparations to make that viable and you can help me with that part." Gohan's smile grew even more menacing, "You can either get rid of your government officials or I will get rid of them for you, though I do suggest you get rid of them because it'll get messy if I have to come in and do it for you. You have three days to do this." Gohan said holding up three fingers, "After all, how can one own the world if it is already being run by others? Though I will help you get rid of your politics here in Central City and give you a head start." Gohan said as he blasted the cameramen and the cameras.

**xXDBZXx**

"We have to stop him!" Goku yelled panicking as Roshi turned off the TV.

Cell sighed, '_I hate to admit it, but right now the only one who stands a chance against that brat is Vegeta._' Cell glanced towards the door just noticing Vegeta who was grinning eagerly. "Vegeta how long have you been there?" Cell asked drawing everyone's attention towards the two fearing another fight breaking out.

Vegeta's grin faded as Cell addressed him, "Long enough." Vegeta said as he walked back towards his gravity room causing everyone to let out a sigh of relief.

**xXDBZXx**

Gohan flew out of the building hovering above the city, "Now I think it's time I tried one of my new attacks." Gohan said as he threw his elbows back point the palms of his hands towards the city below.

Red ki began to gather into his left palm while black ki began to gather in his right, "Chaos cannon!" Blue ki began to gather in Gohan's mouth, "Haaaaa!" all three ki beams fired, slowly spiraling around each other forming one massive tri-colored beam. A massive explosion soon followed as the beam collided with the center of the city enveloping it completely and when the dust settled nothing but a barren wasteland was visible.

"I can't wait to try this in the tournament." Gohan said excitedly jumping around childishly. "Course, I hope End Games is a good name. I mean I was thinking of something along the lines of Z's End or World's Fate but they just didn't have the right ring to it." With that, Gohan instant transmissioned to the lab.

**xXDBZXx**

16 began to slow his flight as he suddenly sensed Gohan's ki vanish, which meant he was back at the lab. 16 hesitated slightly before continuing towards the lab, '_I really don't want to face Gohan right now._' 16 thought as he dropped down in front of the entrance. 16 slowly made his way inside cautiously moving around the lab and as he did he noticed Gohan sleeping on the couch. '_Because of you we have free will and because of you 17 and 18 were absorbed and 19 was destroyed and I was nearly killed._' 16 thought to himself still slightly blinded by his anger towards what Cell had done. 16 slowly inched towards the sleeping Gohan until he was standing over the boy. 16 aimed his handless wrist at Gohan, putting as much ki as he possibly could into in to his attack but before he could fire his blast he felt his left side grow lighter. He looked down and saw that his entire left arm was gone, "What?!" he yelp in surprise then he suddenly felt a powerful ki behind him and as he turned around he could see the flaming golden aura of Gohan's Super Saiyan power. 16 turned pale as he realized what he had just done and that this time there would be no escape.

"So 16, I couldn't help but notice the large amount of ki you were gathering in your left arm." Gohan said as he tossed 16's arm to his feet. "I do hope that you weren't planning hitting me with that as I slept." Gohan said innocently. 16 scowled at Gohan's feigned innocent act. "I'll take your silence as a 'yes'." Gohan said with a grin. "You know I would have helped you if you asked." Gohan said with a chuckle.

16 continued to glare at Gohan, "I know full well if I asked you to repair me you would have killed me." 16 stated.

"You have a point 16. I have no use for an android that can't help himself. I mean I did give you your freewill for a reason." Gohan replied as he crossed his arms still grinning. "It was a good run while it lasted though, but like all good things it must come to an end."

Before 16 knew what hit him, a large ki beam enveloped his entire lower body causing the large android to fall to the ground.

"So what do you think of my Omega wave?" Gohan asked curiously as he took a few steps towards the crippled android. Gohan used his foot to flip 16 over so he could see the androids face. "Please do tell me."

"You're a monster and we were fools to follow you so blindly." 16 said as his voice began to crackle with electronic interference.

Gohan scowled. "You know, I **_really _**hate it when people ignore my questions." Gohan said as bluish green ki began to well in the back of his throat, "Omega wave!" Gohan yelled as he fired the ki he was building up in his throat, obliterating 16's remaining body.

Gohan let out a sigh, as he made his way towards the back of the lab where he stored his inventions. "I really should get to work on my ship." Gohan said aloud as he entered the passwords on the key pad causing the door to open and the boy walked into the dark room.

**xDBZx**

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I have been procrastinating a bit. I wasn't sure how to have Gohan address the masses of his tournament but got over that.**

**Also I'm positive that this chapter will cause my story to break the 100 review barrier(guest reviews included). I would also like to point out that chapter 13 is my most reviewed chapter.** **And as you can see I added a few of my fav suggestions in the story.**


	16. Helpless

**Well would just like to say I broke the 100 review barrier which includes guest reviews…now just need 30 or so more for the 'official' 100 limit breaker. Also this chapter is a bit shorter than usual.**

**Now a word from our favorite beta:**

**Thank you all for reading this story! I love it so much and I have fun doing beta. I hope you all know that alot of work goes into this all due to Gohandominates. I thank you, readers for reviewing and Gohandominates for letting me part of this! Love you all! Hope you love the chapter as much as I did! Please review ^w^**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Helpless**

It had been two days since Gohan announced his tournament to the entire planet and in the process he had caused mass panic throughout the entire planet. Many people rioting in the streets as they demand the politicians to step down while others flee the cities in hopes of avoiding the same fate that had befallen Central City. Crime lords started gathering their best fighters at the hopes of winning the enticing prize of ruling the world. Several politicians were fleeing to underground bunkers, attempting to avoid assassination attempts while others stepped down to try and keep the peace. To put it bluntly, the Earth was in total and utter chaos.

However despite all the chaos, one man stood above the rest. He was the hero of the people, highly respected by all. He slowly reached for the door of his luxurious and opened it as he jumped out giving the reporters a peace sign, "Oh yeah! The champ has arrived!" he yelled in a gruff burly voice holding up a large black belt with a golden emblem in the center of it causing the crowd that had gathered to go wild with screams. The man was wearing a dark brown fighting gi top with matching bottoms and a white sash tied around his waist. The man had a large built body with equally large muscles; his face was long and flat with a five o' clock shadow and sported a large afro. After a few minutes of posing for the cameras, the man's massive grin grew serious as he started for the door of the large palace where several politicians were meeting to discuss what they were going to do about the current threat and whether or not to give into the demands.

"You're joking, right? You can't honestly be serious!" screamed one of the men as he rose out of his seat causing his large bloated body to shake, while his plump face grew red with anger.

"Look if we don't give into the boy's demands then we might as well kiss not only our butts goodbye but every damn city!" a thinner man yelled back just as enraged.

"But that is precisely why we can't give into his demands, he is just a mere **_boy_**!" the large man retorted.

"It was that **_boy_** who completely destroyed South city **_and_** Central city with ease! We must do what is best for West, East and North City, and the best thing we can do right now is to step down." Stated a third man as he calmly looked at the other two bickering politicians as he shifted his massive body into a more comfortable position.

"But Ox King, you can't possibly believe that a mere boy could be capable of such destruction can you?" asked the plump politician.

"To be completely honest, yes. Or have you already forgotten what had happened with Demon King Piccolo just a little over ten years ago, John?" Ox King asked sternly towards the plump man.

The slender looking politician nodded his head in agreement, "That is another reason we should step down, besides we can always be reinstated once this crisis blows over if you position means that much to you John."

John shook his head, "We should never give into terrorist demands Frank! If we comply now what will stop the next psycho from pulling a similar stunt, hmm?"

Ox king let out a sigh since the man did have a point. "If we don't step down now…"

The doors to the palace swung open as the man in the brown fighting gi stood in the doorway with his fists on his hips as he proudly displayed his belt that he was now wearing around his waist. "No need to fear the champ is here!" he yelled.

"Hercule, your presence isn't needed here." Ox king stated as he brought his hand to his forehead, letting out a long drawn out sigh, as he already have enough to deal with than having to deal with this oaf of a celebrity.

John on the other hand grinned widely, "Hercule, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

Hercule's grinned faded as he once again grew serious, "To be honest, even though the boy is using tricks, I think you all should step down. It's what's best for the people. I don't like the idea of giving into that punk's demands any more than you, but doing so will put the people at ease and after I win the tournament, I will give the power back to the people." Hercule said nobly posing heroically.

John's let out a defeated sigh, "Fine! I guess it's unanimous. We will step down to preserve the peace for now. But if this happens again, I'm going to hold all three of you responsible." He said accusingly as he pointed at the three men.

* * *

Gohan was sitting down lotus style, levitating a few feet off the ground as he had done for the past two days listening to the news on the radio as he meditated.

'Urgent news update: It seems that the current remaining leaders have agreed to step down from power. Now all that remains is to see who will win this tournament.'

Gohan smiled slightly, "Seems they aren't complete fools. And here I was hoping I would get to have some more fun. Oh well, they held up their end of the bargain, I guess I should hold up mine." Gohan sighed as he turned off the radio and resumed his meditation.

* * *

Goku was breathing heavily as he pulled himself out of a small crater Cell had knocked him into.

"Alright Cell, I think I'm done for now." Goku said happily.

Cell flew down to the Lookout. "Giving up so soon?" Cell mocked.

"Nah, I just realized I haven't eaten anything today." Goku said powering down from his Super Saiyan state, his stomach growling as he did.

Cell smirked, "No wonder your fighting was so sloppy."

Goku simply smiled as the two made their way into the main hall where Mr. Popo had just finished laying out the plates of food. The black genie smiled at Goku before heading back into the kitchen where Chi Chi was attempting to teach Bulma how to cook.

The rest of the Z fighters were also drawn to the main hall where the vast smells of enticing food were originating from and in no time at all they were digging into the food.

Krillin noticed Cell standing near the doorway, "Hey Cell, don't you want any? If you do, you better hurry before Goku eats it all." Krillin said with a chuckle.

Cell shook his head with a straight face, "I don't need food to sustain myself."

"Oh well. I guess that makes sense with you being an android and all." Krillin said before digging into a bowl of rice.

Bulma who was carrying a small child with lavender hair and Chi Chi who was cradling her three month pregnant stomach as the two left the kitchen to join the others. Bulma noticed Cell leaning against the wall separately from the others.

"Hey Cell, why are you over there?" Bulma asked as she repositioned baby Trunks in her arms so as to gain a better handling on her son so that he wouldn't slip out of her arms.

Cell opened his left eye and glanced at Bulma. "As I told Krillin, I don't need food to survive." Cell answered slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"So, uh Cell, you've been here for a while now yet we know almost nothing about you." Yamcha stated, "Would you mind telling us a little about yourself?"

Cell sighed, "I guess it's the least I can do." Cell said standing up right crossing one arm and holding his head in a head in the other, "You see I don't come from this timeline. I come from a timeline where Gohan had killed the androids and all of you, excluding Bulma, several other humans and Goku whose death was caused by the heart virus due to the Gohan destroying it by orders of Gero."

Everyone froze at Cell's comment. The room was silent for what had seemed like forever, Yamcha coughed a bit before breaking the silence, "So you're saying that Gohan wiped us all out?"

Cell nodded, "Yes. You see in my timeline, Gohan was with 17 and 18 when they arrived at Amenbo Island on May 12 at 8:00 in the morning. But for unknown reasons Gohan had killed 17 and 18 and as you were on your way to intercept the androids, Gohan ambushed you guys and well you never really stood a chance. Afterwards, from what I had heard from the Bulma from my timeline, Gohan went on a killing spree destroying city after city and after while, he apparently grew bored and sought Bulma out and forced her to build him a ship so he could terrorize the rest of the universe."

"Wait. Gohan was with android 17 and 18, right?" Piccolo asked. "How come he never destroyed **_you_** if he knew you might become a potential threat? And why weren't we waiting at Amenbo Island wait for the androids after Trunks warning?"

Cell grinned, "Gero may have been an idiot but he was no fool. Gero knew Gohan might rebel so he created a second lab so that his computer could cultivate me without any problems. Gohan was either unaware of this or simply didn't care. Of course when I came to this time, things were far different than my timeline. Gohan had taken control of the androids, killed Gero and set his plans into motion far sooner than he did in mine. And my guess is the trunks that came to this timeline had also come to mine but in his timeline from what I understood from Bulma he had told you that they would arrive at 10:00 instead of 8:00." Cell paused and looked at the others who were eating slowly as the listened intently to Cell, with the exception of Goku who was still eating at his usual pace but listening just as intently.

Before Cell could continue Goku spoke up as he set his food to the side, "Wait how **_did_** you get to this timeline?"

Cell shook his head, "You see in my desperation, knowing that Gohan had destroyed the androids and left into the dark reaches of space, I went to Capsule Corp. where Bulma and her son Trunks were held up. Bulma was often treating the sick and elderly while Trunks was out helping others rebuilding. That was until I showed up. When I showed up, Trunks immediately became hostile. I of course had no qualms about killing him but I knew if I did Bulma would never make me a ship to follow after Gohan. After several minutes of talking it out I managed to convince Trunks that I needed a ship to fulfill my mission to kill Gohan."

"Wait, wait, wait." Yamcha interrupted, "If Gero knew Gohan was going to betray him, why did he kidnap him in the first place?"

Cell grinned, "Well you see, Gero didn't know if Gohan would betray him, but he felt that it was still a possibility and started on my creation using Gohan's new cell's to enhance my power. Gero also created a sort of transmitter that relayed his vital signs to his master computer which relayed the information to his back up computer which was the computer that was creating me. When Gohan killed Gero, the computer's program had detected his vitals vanish and thus his back up computer proceed to take my creation into its final stages."

Yamcha nodded still slightly confused and not fully understanding, "I see."

Cell shook his head, "Anyway, as I was saying, Bulma agreed to make me a ship and in the process she stumbled upon time travel by pure accident. When she did she thought it might be better to send either Trunks or myself back in time to prevent the entire thing. I managed to persuade Bulma into letting me go instead of Trunks which was no easy task since neither of them fully trusted me and I don't blame them, but I told her that I was planning on staying in the past and had no real reason to come back. So she built a time machine that could house my body and after it was completed, I was sent back in time. However as I said earlier time had already altered due to Trunks from another timeline warning you about 17 and 18 and him giving Goku the antidote for the heart virus he would later contract. After I knew what was going on, I made my way to where Gero had hidden away his secondary lab in my timeline and found this timeline's version of myself, only he was different. The programing that the computer had was altered in several different ways and this timeline's version of myself was programed to ignored Gero's initial orders to kill Gohan and instead programed to follow the orders of Gohan like a puppet but were to only take place after he had absorbed the androids and completed his evolution. Out of disgust, I destroyed the computer and incubation tube and saved him from a life as a mere puppet. Shortly after that was when I sensed Piccolo's ki, and well the rest you know." Cell took a deep breath before exhaling. "That took longer than I planned."

"Wait why didn't they just go to New Namek and wish everyone back to life that way?" Piccolo asked. "I mean, Bulma would have known the location of it."

"That I honestly can't answer, I can only speculate that it had to do with the coordinates being lost or destroyed when Gohan leveled most of West City." Cell said bluntly.

The room was silent, the Z fighters letting Cell's story sink in. Krillin took a sip of tea that Bulma had poured everyone before he spoke, "Well things just keep on getting more and more exciting don't they. I'm just glad you're on our side and not Gohan's."

Cell smirked, "To be quite honest, when I first arrived I was planning on killing you all after I achieved my 'perfect form'." Cell said, the last part dripping with sarcasm.

Course this caused Krillin and some of the other Z fighters to pale a bit. "What caused you to change your mind?" Piccolo asked slightly uncomfortable.

Cell chuckled, "To be completely honest I don't have the faintest idea. It could be that my programing is to Kill Gohan and not Goku, which was my secondary mission."

Vegeta who had been had been leaning in the doorway began to laugh startling everyone. "So the 'perfect' android is just another pathetic fool after all. Going soft just like the rest of these clowns." Vegeta mocked before walking back towards his gravity room.

When everyone heard the door to the gravity room close, every let out a sigh of relief, "Man, ever since Vegeta ascended, he's been even more arrogant than when he transformed into a Super Saiyan." Krillin said as he wiped away his nervous sweat.

"Even though it pains me to say this, Vegeta is by far our best chance at beating Gohan right now." Tien stated with a hint of distaste.

Yamcha turned to look at Goku who was stuffing his face again, "So, Goku how close are you to ascending?" the scar faced bandit asked.

Goku paused from his meal for a second and before he could answer he received a stern look from Chi Chi. Goku swallowed what he had in his mouth for speaking. Goku's face grew serious, "To be honest I don't have a clue. Right now I've hit a plateau in power and I guess just haven't found the right trigger yet."

* * *

Gohan had been meditating for several hours before he finished and gone to steal some food from North city and was now sitting at Gero's main computer looking at a screen that had several odd looking figures and symbols that most species of alien would recognize. "I knew there were more of them out there, it was just a matter of time before I found them." Gohan whispered to himself as he stared blankly at the screen before taking a bite out of a large piece of meat that he had stolen.

* * *

**A/N: Well sorry this chapter took so long. The reason it took so long was mainly due to trying to write Cell and my own personal reason called procrastination. I also wanted to flesh Cell out a bit more since well I just kind threw him into the story.**


	17. The End Games Begin

**A/N: Ok so kinda been preoccupied playing Assassins creed 3 and Halo 4 so I will try to write when I'm not busy playing those or at work.**

**Also I had a small typo in the last bit that I had missed and corrected after posting. I had typed wouldn't instead of would thus throwing off any hints of what may happen in the future:**

**"sitting at Gero's main computer looking at a screen that had several odd looking figures and symbols that most species of alien ****_would_**** recognize."**

**And a word from Silven,**

**_The amazing peoples are back again! I know it seems like it has been a while, but DBM2 is great and whether or not you have a series that you want to insert into it, you should still check it out! Other authors that have other popular fics, like 'Piccolo's Choice' and 'Internal Menace' [which are ones I beta for] are busy with trying to sort out what all they are going to do with DBM2. It's starting to blow up and get really popular so please check it out! Thank you for reading and possibly reviewing and remember that I love you! _**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The End Games Begin**

Gohan had just finished his daily meditating and now sat staring at the small computer screen that still displayed the alien message that one of the many satellites that had Gero hacked to observe the Z fighters locations had intercepted the day before. Gohan growled in frustration as he tried to figure out what the message said, as he only vaguely recognized the symbol for 'Saiyan' and 'Battle'. However, despite the lack of understanding of the message, he had a hunch it had something to do with the Planet Trade Organization that Frieza and his father ran. But why were the symbols for Saiyan and battle posted repeatedly? As far as Gohan could tell, that's all he understood of the message thanks to his trip to Namek and tour of Frieza's ship, but was he even reading it right? Gohan shook his head as if to rid himself of the doubt. He had indeed read the few symbols correctly. They were practically burned into his memory, as were the terrors Frieza had inflicted on him and his former comrades. But the message brought several questions to mind. Was the organization targeting Earth or was it possible that more Saiyans had indeed survived the destruction of planet Vegeta or was it simply a request for more Saiyan battle armor? There could very well be more Saiyans that survived the destruction of their planet. After all, Saiyans where quite cunning and had very good survival instincts and just blowing up a planet isn't exactly genocide. There could be some who fled before it ever blew up or even Saiyan exiles, but that idea seems slim to none but the boy didn't dismiss the idea either.

"Damn, I wish I knew someone who could read this!" Gohan shouted out in agitation. He paused and smirked slightly as he remembered he _did_ in fact know someone who read the message. His smirk fell back into an agitated frown as he remembered that he had also managed to piss off that person.

"There's got to be a way I can get Vegeta to tell me what this thing says. I don't care if it _is_ a stupid request order." he muttered to himself letting his curiosity get the better of him. He began to think of ways to try and lure Vegeta out and somehow persuade him to tell him what the message said. He could go out in the middle of nowhere and flare his ki but doing that might also draw out Cell and he wanted to save that fight for his tournament that began in half a day. He could try and sneak up to the Lookout and confront the prince directly but that could lead to an all-out battle. The boy began mulling over every possible approach he could take, weighting out the possible outcomes of each approach.

The half Saiyan boy snapped his fingers, "That's it!" he yelled joyously as be began typing a series of buttons which caused the computer to hum slightly before it spat out a copy of the message. Gohan then headed to one of Gero's many desks and began rummaging through them until he found what he was looking for which happened to be a thick black marker. He took the marker and began blacking out several of the lines leaving a few partial segments, all of which had the symbol for Saiyan in it which only happened to appear a few times. He smiled as he held the paper up which now looked like a document from a secret agent movie. Turning the page of he began writing a message on the back. The boy put the cap back on the marker and tossed it to the side before taking the paper and shoving it into his black gi and rushing towards the door suppressing his ki as low as he could get it so that it was undetectable and flew into the night towards the Lookout.

As the boy neared the Lookout he slowed down almost to a stop as he reached out with his senses. As he figured, Cell was the only one not in a sleep like state wandering about aimlessly, well aside from Piccolo as he was more in a meditation state near the edge of the lookout. Gohan stood floating from afar watching trying to sense where the Saiyan prince was resting and after a few minutes he found him…next to Bulma. He paused for a second before his face turned beat red and began shaking his head as several thoughts and images flashed through his mind. "Man who would have thought those two of all people being together." He sighed as he managed to clear his head and he hadn't even thought of this as a possibility. Taking in a deep breath his descended down to the Lookout and as quietly as he could he made his way to the chamber which Vegeta was sleeping in and doing his best to avoid Cell who was aimlessly roaming the halls out of boredom. As Gohan reached the door he took in another deep breath and opened the door. Thankfully Mr. Popo oiled all the doors regularly so that they wouldn't squeak. The boy made his way to the bed side where the Saiyan Prince rested. He took the paper out of his gi and set it down next to vase on a nearby end table and smirked slightly as he pushed it off and before it crashed onto the floor he vanished back to the lab to print another copy of the message.

* * *

Vegeta shot up as the lamp hit the floor with a loud crash. He glanced at the blue haired woman next to him who was somehow still asleep, she always did sleep like a rock. He turned his gaze towards the end table where he saw the vase which was now in pieces on the floor and a small piece of folded paper that lay in its place. The prince pulled the covers off his half naked body and walked over to the piece of paper and opened it. At first he was confused as he read it, "If you want the full message meet me in the Diablo Desert. Alone." he turned the paper over to see a language he never thought he would see again, most of which were blacked out but the few lines that were readable caught his eye. "That damn brat." He whispered to himself frowning slightly before getting dressed.

As he made his way through the Lookout the small bits of the message he read caused several questions to arise which flooded his mind. '_Is it really possible? But how could it be? The brat couldn't possible know how to write let alone read Galactic standard could he?'_ He stopped as he neared the edge for a few seconds before blasting off towards the Diablo Desert.

* * *

Gohan was pacing back and forth in lab clenching the piece of paper in his hand. He stopped as he felt Vegeta's Ki racing towards the Diablo Desert. "I guess it was more than just a mere request order." Gohan mumbled to himself before using instant transmission to appear several yards away from the Saiyan prince.

"Hello Vegeta." The boy said innocently with a smile. "Before I start I want to make this clear. I have no intention of fighting you right now; I want to save that for tomorrow. But I'm sure you knew that already."

Vegeta growled, "Get to the point already. I didn't come here for idle chit chat."

Gohan smirked before dropping out of the sky, landing on a sandy dune and Vegeta landing right in front of him with arms crossed. "Indeed. You see, I happened to intercept a message that I am unable to read and I thought you might be able to tell me." Gohan said as he held the piece of paper towards Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked, "And why would I do that? After all, I plan on beating you tomorrow."

Gohan's smirk faded into a frown as he withdrew his hand holding the paper. "Because I believe that more Saiyans could have survived and if my hunch is correct then this message I intercepted has to do with the Planet Trade Organization and them hunting down Saiyans which means they are either targeting Earth or…" the boy narrowed his eyes, "More Saiyans survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta."

There was an awkward silence as the two stared at each other. A small gust of wind picked up some sand creating several small dust devils that passed between the two. Vegeta stared blankly into space with several thoughts racing through his mind, was it indeed possible more Saiyans survived? After all he was a child when he was told of his planets destruction and automatically assumed that he, Nappa where the last ones alive but then he met Raditz who told him of his brother Kakarot who was sent to Earth. But the message did mention a Saiyan colony but that could merely be bait to draw the prince out. Vegeta finally grabbed the paper from Gohan's hands before reading it.

'_Delta squad requesting reinforcements at Planet Prime in the Exodus Cluster. We have been ambushed by a small group of Saiyans while on route to Lord Cooler's HQ and we are currently engaged in battle and have lost half our men and several others are injured. The Saiyans have us pinned down at zeta, threma, toman, nina, northra, gamma. We also have reports of Saiyan reinforcements arriving from the planet's surface which we assume is a Saiyan colony._' Vegeta still unable to believe what he was reading. He had remembered overhearing rumors while he worked under Frieza that more Saiyans had indeed survived and fled to several other planets, but he had merely dismissed them as just that, after all the icy tyrant didn't seemed worried in the slightest by the rumors so he figured that the rumors were to mess with the his mind and lower to his moral. After all that one of Frieza's favorite pass times, to raise one's hopes only to shatter that hope completely.

Gohan, who was now sitting down cross-legged, tilted his head slightly as he watched the prince read the message over and over, his curiosity getting the better of him. "So is the message about more Saiyans or are they targeting Earth?" the boy asked breaking Vegeta's concentration.

"How long has it been since you picked up this message?" Vegeta asked anxiously.

The boy crossed his arms with a smirk, "I don't know Vegeta. I mean I thought that the message was a mere request order for more Saiyan battle armor. But the way you've been reading tells me otherwise, you being here also says otherwise."

The prince growled threateningly, "I won't ask again, how long ago did you pick up this message?"

"Tell me what the message says first." The boy replied defiantly.

Vegeta flared his ki slightly as he walked over to the boy, jerking up to eye level by his gi, "Tell me or I will force you to."

Gohan chuckled still smirking as he watched the flame haired prince fume, "I see, so it must be about more Saiyans surviving, that's good." Gohan concluded. "Before I tell you, I have a proposition for you. you let me tag along to where ever this message came from and spar on a regular basis with me, teach me how to read and write the galactic language, teach me more about my Saiyan heritage and become my ally…" Vegeta dropped let go of Gohan gi causing the boy to fall on his backside.

"What would I get out of this 'partnership'?" the flame haired Saiyan blurted curiously.

"In return you would get to have the universe, I mean after all you are the Prince of all Saiyans, also I won't kill my father and rather let you kill him at the tournament tomorrow…well later today" the boy finished as he eyed the eastern horizon as dawn began to break.

Vegeta began to walk away as he thought over the half-breed's offer, which had been slightly enticing. He turned as he noticed that the boy was gone. He had to admit the boy was smart for his age and far more cunning then his youthful face let on which could make him a decent adviser. Now, he hadn't personally cared that the boy was kidnapped, but for some reason, seeing how the boy acted made him reflect on what he had been doing for the past four years. Two of which he had wasted searching for the third class clown only to turn up empty handed and the remainder to train for androids which happened to be the least of their worries. Vegeta scowled; here he was, a Saiyan Prince training to save a planet and its people, those of whom he didn't even care about from another Saiyan who was most likely stronger or equal in speed and strength. He was even beginning to settle down with that blue haired woman and their son. Vegeta frowned slightly, he was growing 'soft' and he didn't like it. He thought that maybe if he too had a family, he would know what drove Kakarot and what made him tick, how he was able to become so strong so fast, but he was coming up empty handed. He was beginning to think it was merely a natural gift that allowed that disgrace of a Saiyan Kakarot to gain power and strength as quickly as he had. However, he had now bridged the gap in power _and_ surpassed him.

Vegeta smirked as he made up his mind, "I hope you're ready for the fight of your life brat." He thought aloud before taking off towards the Lookout.

As he landed on the Lookout he noticed that Piccolo, Cell and Tien were outside, each preparing for the tournament in their own way. The three eyed warrior was doing simple stretches with the occasion shadow box, while the Namekian was leaning on one of the pillars with his eyes closed meditating and Cell was simple staring blankly in the direction of the soon to be battleground. The Prince decided he would do some light meditation, after all a warrior needs a sharp mind as well as strength and with that he walked over to a pillar and leaned against it crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

* * *

Gohan walked around the ring that he had android 16 and 19 build for him while he trained. The ring itself was more of a square pit more than anything else, the floor had been smoothed out into a flat stone surface and the walls towered at least a good ten feet high, there were also two carefully carved slanted pathways that ran opposite of each other in two of the corners and began a few feet away from where the ring's walls started and lead down into the ring itself. The boy decided to meditate to pass the time, after all it was still fairly early and the sun was still breaking over the horizon.

After a few hours of him sitting cross legged in his ring, levitating slightly, focusing on his inner power, he heard the sound of screeching tires heading straight for his ring. Opening one eye he noticed what appeared to be a small light blue TV van parked up on the edge of the ring. The boy let out an annoyed growl as his sensitive ears began picking up whispers of, who he assumed, must be the reporter. The boy tried to ignore the constant whispers and continue his meditation but as the seconds drug on so did the whispers. It continued to drag on and he was pulled back to the time he was trapped in his cell in that detestable 'doctor's' lab. He finally snapped as he jerked upright charging a ki blast in his left hand and aimed it at the occupied cliff, "Hey!" he shouted causing the whispers to silence, "Quit your useless reporting or so help me I will blast you into oblivion!" for a few moments there was silence and the ball of ki vanished from his hand.

However just as he was about to sit back down he heard the reporter whispering into his microphone once more. "That's it!" Gohan yelled as he phased in front of the reporter and his crew. "Is a little silence too much to ask for or do I have to kill you?" the boy snarled as he aimed his ki ball at the reports face who had fallen on his backside, his face covered with beads of sweat caused from the heat of the blast and was now cowering in fear.

"Th-that light t-trick ca-can't hurt m-me. Her-Hercule said s-so hi-himself." The reporter stuttered causing Gohan's annoyed frown turn into an amused smirk.

"Is that so? Then why don't we test that theory." Gohan said snidely as the ki ball vanished as he stepped on the reporters leg with enough pressure to keep it firmly in place but not enough to break any bones and pointed his right index finger at the reporter's foot and fired a small concentrated red beam that easily tore through the side of his black leather dress shoe into his foot and out the other side, leaving the man screaming in pain as he tried to clutched his foot from around the boys leg. The boy smiled as he removed his foot, bent down next to the man's ear and spoke in a dangerously low and threatening tone, "Don't underestimate me again. Got it?" Gohan grinned his sadistic smile and turned towards the camera man, "You there." He called out, causing the man to shakily point his finger towards himself questioningly. "Yes you what time is it?" the boy asked anxiously.

"It, its f-five o' cl-clock." The young man said stuttered hurriedly.

Gohan crossed is arms and began to think since he hadn't really told the world what time he planned to start his tournament. He smirked as he got an idea, "You're live right?" The boy asked nodding his towards the camera. The young man holding the camera nodded hesitantly. Gohan motioned the cameraman to stand up, "I think it is time to announce the start of The End Games."

The camera man stood up and steadied the camera as best he could with his whole body shaking in fear of the boy who was capable of decimating entire cities. He held out his hand showing three quivering fingers and slowly counting down until his hand was a fist.

"People of the Earth, the day of judgment has finally arrived. The day of The End Games are here and the games will begin in two hours' time. Anyone who shows up after then will be unable to fight, so please do try to be here on time" he said holding up two fingers to emphasized just how long, "remember only two hours. until the fate of the entire planet is decided. Oh and remember, if your fighters fail to beat me here today, the Earth will be mine." Gohan laughed manically before he turned around and flared his ki slightly, causing his aura to envelop him as he flew towards the ring. When he got to the center of the ring, he instantly transformed into his ascended form before going back into his meditation to pass the remaining two hours.

* * *

**A/N: Also forgot to state this a while back but just so it's out there this story is a part of a new project that a few fellow authors are taking part in as well. If you read ****_Piccolo's Choice_**** by Saucemonkey then you already know about the DBM2 project (name is a work in progress) which has also occupied some of my time, along with good ol' healthy procrastination and for reasons stated in my earlier A/N.**


	18. Massacre

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter but with the holidays, writers block it, Far cry 3, Star Wars the Old Republic and some good ol' procrastination, it's kind of been hectic lately. I have also been going back and editing my other chapters slightly adding tidbits here and there and what not, so feel free to go back and see some of the little changes I made (nothing plot changing obviously).**

**Also shout out to Arcane Hurricane for the new cover pic.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Massacre**

It had only been thirty minutes since he announced the two hour deadline. However, the Prince had made his way to the arena merely a few moments afterwards and been standing silently near the pit like ring.

"Hello Vegeta." Gohan greeted in a casual tone as he released himself of his meditative pose. The man simply grunted in response. "Are you ready to kill my father or will I have to?" the boy asked eagerly with a grin.

Vegeta smirked and as he was about to remark he was abruptly cut off by the sounds of a large helicopter, which he could only guess was built for luxury. It landed a few yards away, which was followed by several other large choppers and a large plane which all landed in the same general area yet separately from each other. Shortly after they all powered down, a couple of men began to make their way out, most of which were wearing tuxedoes while some held rifles strapped to their backs. Others had pistols holstered to their belts, and a few who were wearing fighting GIs and holding various weapons ranging from polearms to unarmed weaponry.

"It looks like we have more challengers arriving by the hour, and from the looks of it some of them seem some of the most wanted crime bosses in the world! No doubt they have been drawn out by the promised prize of owning the planet!" The announcer exclaimed into his microphone, as he was now using a large stick and the assistance of his cameraman to stand as they had managed to make their way ringside. "Though there has been no sign of Mr. Satan so far, I assure you ladies and gentlemen, he will be here." He said slightly unsure if the man would, in fact, show.

"It would seem we got here before Hercule, boss." Stated one man in an Italian style accent.

"Yes" said the shortest member of the group with a similar accent as he adjusted his tie and tilted his large green hat. "But not by much." The short man turned to another man whose face was mainly made up of cybernetic components, save for the his lower half of his face which had a pencil thin mustache. He also wore a pink chang pao with kanji for the word kill on the upper left chest and a bigger one on his back, "So Tao, you better keep your promise about being able to win this tournament."

"I assure you that your money is well invested Mr. Vodka." Tao smirked "Also, you men won't even need to fight, just let me do the work. All you will do is get in my way." The men merely growled in response, but didn't dare retaliate. "If you do what I say, the world will be as good as yours so long as you pay me the rest of what you owe afterwards." Replied Tao as he placed his metallic arms behind his back.

"Don't worry about it." Replied the short stout man as he adjusted his sunglasses, "If you win then you can have all the money you want after I rule the world. I might even hire you to be my personal assassin and bodyguard." Mr. Vodka then turned to face the ring and paused as his face scrunched up in confusion, "Hey is it just me or is that boy just floating there?" He asked looking to his two bodyguards.

"He sure looks like he's floating, boss." Replied the more slender of the two bodyguards.

"Do you think he might be using wires or something boss?" Added the more muscular bodyguard.

"Fools." Toa remarked snidely at the two men's ignorance, "The boy is clearly using a variant of the Sky Dancing Technique invented by my older brother Shen the Crane Hermit." The cyborg explained as the men let out an impressed 'awe', before flicking his long ponytail behind him which had found its way onto his shoulder.

Just as the four men made it to the edge of the ring, a medium sized chopper began to make its way towards the ring from the Northwest blaring tacky heroic music as it drew near. The announcer began to smile excitedly, "Ladies and gentlemen, could it be?"

Gohan looked up at the chopper with distaste covering his ears so as to try and protect his sensitive hearing, "Who the hell is that? I mean that music is just so….lame and awful and LOUD!" he yelled as he watched it stop above the ring.

The loud speakers popped and crackled as a voice began to boom from them, "Oh yeah!" came and enthusiastic yell as the side door opened up showing a large burly man with an afro and goatee. He wore a brown GI which showed off his harry muscular chest with a white cape flapping wildly behind him, as well as his massive belt with a golden emblem gleaming brightly in the morning light. "The Champ has arrived!" he screamed as he threw up his hands in the shape of a 'V' before promptly pulling a capsule out of his GI and tossing it inside the ring. The capsule exploded into a pile of ceramic tiles stacked 15 tiles high.

Gohan look over at the announcer with irritation clearly evident in his face, "Who the hell is that grease ball buffoon?!"

However before the announcer could reply the 'champ' jumped out of the chopper with a yell as he chopped through 14 of the 15 tiles as he landed. As he stood up he casually rubbed his hand before letting out a triumphant yell before turning to Gohan who was floating above him. He gave boy a dumbfounded look before quickly scowling, giving him a thumb down, already assuming his victory.

"Ladies and gentlemen he has arrived! Our champ, our savior, the man who will beat this punk down who has caused such chaos throughout our society. Folks, I give you Hercule Satan!" the announcer screamed ecstatically as he clutched his walking stick tightly, grinning from ear to ear. Hercule let out a confidant yell as he threw up both his arms as he made his way up one the dirt ramps in the corner closest to the camera showing off his championship belt.

As Hercule was about ask for the microphone he paused and saw the announcers heavily bandaged foot with concern, "What happened to your foot Johnny?"

The announcer looked at Hercule then at his foot then back at Hercule before he scowled at being reminded of the incident, "That boy's 'light trick' carved a hole right through my foot." He responded, agitatedly and wincing in pain slightly.

Hercule was somewhat confused, and before he could respond to ask any more questions, they all heard the boy whisper something before laughing darkly as he turned to the west. They, of course curious to see what the boy had found funny, had also decided to look to the west only to see several black dots headed their way that were slowly growing bigger.

"They…They're flying aren't they. Ladies and gentlemen I'm not sure how but it appears we have more contestants flying in from the west…without the help of aircraft." Remarked Johnny emphasizing the last part as the Z Fighters landed behind Vegeta.

"It's a trick." Hercule said casually as he glared at the newcomer's with distaste in his eyes.

* * *

Time until the tournament was drawing near as only ten minutes were left before everyone had gathered near the ring, each group with their respective crime boss and hired mercenaries. Gohan was growing excited at the prospect of the fight and upcoming slaughter he was about to indulge in, but before he could announce the beginning of the tournament, a stray beat up hovercraft began to slowly make its way to the tournament grounds. The engines sputtered and popped as it landed opposite of Goku and his friends. The back door began to slowly creak and groan as it began to open only to get half way down. Several banging noises could be heard before the door finally busted off its hinges, and out walked two figures. One was fairly thin but still muscular and had tan skin with a red dot in the center of his forehead and he was wearing a white turban on his head with a brown sash covering most of his chest along with white baggy pants and straw flip-flops. However, Gohan could tell that the man wasn't much stronger than Yamcha was when they had first fought the Saiyans, and thus would fail to be much of a challenge or any fun at all. The other man was a fair amount taller and far bulkier, his skin seemed rather pale adorned with a few stitch markings on his face and wore a slightly tattered tuxedo. Gohan grew perplexed at this man though since he couldn't sense any ki from this odd man who reminded him of what Frankenstein would look like.

'_He must be an android, but how? Unless this android was somehow in another location like Cell and also programmed to kill me.'_ Gohan thought to himself, unsure of what to make of this new robot. The boy was quickly drawn from his thoughts as he heard his father shout out to the two newcomers.

"Nam! Eighter! Long time no see huh?" Called Goku as he waved to them excitedly.

The two men looked at around and saw Goku who was in his base form waving his arms around. At first they had no idea who was calling out to them, but the larger man quickly became ecstatic as soon as he saw who called his name, "Goku!" he yelled out in a deep booming voice as he began to run towards the Z fighters.

"Eighter, it's been such a long time." Goku said with a laugh as he hugged the large man. "Too bad it's under such awful circumstances." He solemnly sighed.

The smaller man had made his way over as well, eyeing Goku and the others before smiling widely, "It's been too long." He cried in a Middle Eastern accent as he bowed slightly.

Gohan was now somewhat confused as to how Goku came to know an android but quickly remembered his father telling him about how he had taken out the red ribbon army along with a fortress called Muscle Tower and saved an android he called Eighter. '_So that android is one of Gero's earlier and less efficient models, huh? That makes things a bit more interesting._' Gohan was once again about to announce the beginning of the tournament only to notice a blue and green skinned humanoid dinosaur with wings land a few feet away from the reporter and Hercule, causing them to jump back in shock before making his way towards Goku with a menacing grin, chuckling darkly, "It's been a while since I've seen that hair style." He said happily with a low growl in his voice.

Goku looked at the Giras with slight confusion, "Do I know you?" the man asked as he tilted his head slightly before his face lit up, "Giran!" he blurted out as he held out his hand for a hand shake which Giran gladly accepted. The rest of the group had begun to socialize with Eighter and Nam while Giran and Goku caught up.

Nam looked at the messy haired Saiyan and smiled, "You know Goku, we had entered this year's World Martial Arts Tournament to fight you to see how far we have progressed, but you weren't there so Eighter and I had left since there were no worthwhile opponents, though now I see that was a mistake since the current world champion is well…a glory seeking celebrity rather than an actually fighter."

"Wait, how do you know Eighter?" Goku asked clearly confused.

"It was shortly after King Piccolo's defeat." Nam started to explain, "You see Eighter and a young girl named Suno had broken down in the desert in a hover craft on their way back to their village in the north. In fact, it was the same hover craft we used to get here." Nam said gesturing towards the run down hover craft. "While I happened to be on a yearly pilgrimage to our holy altar in the desert, I came across them as they were trying to fix the overheated engine of their craft. We had talked and Eighter had mentioned he was a friend of yours and we had started talking about how we each knew and met you and well we just kind of became close friends afterwards. Eighter would often come out to our village with his hover craft carrying several capsules full of snow. It was like powered water in case we ever had a water shortage."

Goku nodded as he glanced at the beat up and run down hover craft, "I remember Suno, how is she?" he asked turning to Eighter who was recalling on his memories of when he met Nam before turning to his messy haired friend.

"She is doing well. She even has a boyfriend now." Eighter said happily, "Which is one of the reasons we are here." His eye's narrowing at Gohan who had been listening to and watching the group with interest. "I want to make sure they can have a future."

* * *

Gohan, who had been eavesdropping, smirked before flying over to announcer. "Your mic." Gohan ordered, holding his hand out expectantly as the man hesitantly placed the microphone in the boy's hand "I want you to get a good close up on all the fighters as I talk to them." The boy said looking at the cameraman. After he had the mic, Gohan flew up a few feet and cleared his throat, looking at the faces in the crowd with a grin. "Well, it would seem that the time has come to finally announce the start of The End Games!" Gohan yelled, causing the Z Fighters and the others present to look up. "As of now, anyone who shows up will be unable to fight." The boy looked around before a mischievous grin sprung up on his face "Though I do feel our audience has a right to know who will be fighting for them." Gohan turned to the fighters below, "First off we have Hercule Satan the current world champion who has the odds on favorite to win." Gohan said dryly as he gestured towards champ before flying over to Tao and Vodka, "Now who might you be?" Gohan asked in an announcer like tone.

"I am mercenary Tao, employed by Mr. Vodka." Replied the cybernetic mercenary in a flat and unenthused tone, "And if you don't mind can we speed this thing up? I am eager to collect my pay."

"Oh, we have a confident one here." Gohan let out a laugh before flying over to his father and former friends. "Now I can personally introduce many of these people as I know they are a bit camera shy. Some of them you may even recognize from previous martial arts tournaments." The boy turned slightly and placed his hand out facing the first person he was to announce "The tall three eyed freak is the champion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Champion Tien Shinhan! Next to him we have the semifinalist Krillin, then we also have the champion if the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, destroyer of the Red Ribbon Army, and the one who beat Demon King Piccolo and his son, Goku Son!" Goku's eyes became serious upon his introduction, not taking his eye off of his son "Here we have Android 8 created by late Dr. Gero of the fallen red ribbon army and Cell, a bio android also created by late Dr. Gero who is an accumulation of cells from all the world's greatest fighters, along with some alien friends put into one fighter designed to kill Goku and I." Gohan said as he continued to point out each of the fighters, "next we have royalty, a prince of a mighty race called the Saiyans, Prince Vegeta. The Indian man here, from what I gathered from my eavesdropping, is named Nam, also a former World Martial Arts contender whom was beaten by Goku Son." Gohan grinned excitedly, looking around to see the reaction of the crowd before he remembered someone he had forgotten "Oh, before I forget, we have last, but definitely not least, the former Demon King Piccolo, who was also a finalist in the 23rdWorld Martial Arts Tournament only to be narrowly defeated by Goku." The boy then went on for a good two minutes, childishly asking who all the contenders were and mocking them before flying back over to Johnny and Hercule, whose mouth's hang agape and were wide eyed at some of the big name contenders and questionable fighters who were planning on participating. Gohan tossed the microphone back to the reporter who had trouble grasping it, as he juggled the mic he attempted to catch it, "now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I think it's time we got thing started. So who's fighting me first?" he asked as he eyed Goku and the others eagerly.

"As the champ, I will be the first one to fight you!" Hercule called out even though his knees were shaking.

Gohan let out an annoyed sigh as he landed in the center of the pit like ring, "Fine let's get this over with. I was really hoping to take on some of the bigger contenders and had some fun before I took care of the trash fighters."

Hercule handed his championship belt over to the announcer before hastily making his way into the ring, dropping into his stance "I'll show _you_ whose trash, you stupid trickster!" Hercule yelled angrily.

Gohan let out a sigh, '_might as well humor him._' They boy also dropped into his own stance.

Hercule looked at the Gohan slightly shocked. He couldn't find an opening in the boy's form at all. The man shook his head, slowly inching towards the boy before dashing at him, throwing several consecutive punches, all of which Gohan was able to dodge. Hercule smirked as he noticed that he had cornered the boy against the wall. Hercule threw his best punch at Gohan only for the boy to duck under his arm, smirking as he did so. The preteen Saiyan was growing bored of Hercules antics and threw a weak, short uppercut into Hercules chest, causing several wet, sickening cracks as the man's ribs broke. This caused the man to stumble backwards before falling on his backside.

"I…I…I give…give up." Hercule coughed as he struggled to breathe and tried to slowly inch away from the boy.

"Oh, you honestly don't think that will save you, do you? Once you start fighting you have to continue until you can no longer fight." Gohan hissed as he walked slowly towards the burly man trying to inch away. "And you can no longer fight when you're dead or can't move, or did I forget to mention that part?" the boy said darkly. The champ let out a scream of terror as Gohan jerked the man up to eye level by the collar of his brown GI. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer." Gohan whispered as he grabbed Hercule's left elbow and crushed it in his hand, earning a blood curdling scream from the man.

"Gohan stop!" Goku yelled as he powered up slightly, "He already gave up!"

"Did you forget this is my tournament?" Gohan called back, "Which means my rules!" Gohan smirked slightly as he hatched a sinister idea. "You know what, this is growing boring. After all I made this tournament mainly to fight you guys." Gohan tossed Hercule to the ground with a thud.

The man was still alive, but just barely. He coughed up blood and attempted to crawl towards the ramp that led out of the ring.

"Krillin, give me a senzu!" ordered the Earth raised Saiyan.

"Right!" The bald monk said with a nod before digging his fingers into the brown bag. "Here this should do." Krillin said as he tossed Goku the bean.

"I'm growing tired of this. You all had better hope I am entertained soon, or I'll just have to kill you all." Gohan said calmly as if he was telling the time. "Starting with him." The preteen Saiyan said as he fired a large ki blast at the champ.

Goku was about to fly down to the current world champ, but before he could move he saw Gohan fire a large ball of ki at Hercule, which engulfed him completely, leaving nothing behind.

"You monster!" cried Goku as he fell to his knees, clutching the senzu bean in his hand.

"He was defenseless!" Krillin shouted, holding himself back from attacking. The others also restrained themselves, knowing that if they started a fight it would lead to an all-out brawl.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I…I'm not how to say this but…but the champ is…he is no more." Johnny whispered into his microphone, trying his best not to burst into tears and half expecting Hercule to jump out completely unharmed and yell 'I told you it was a trick.'

Gohan smirked as his next opponent made his way into the ring, "So the overconfident mercenary wants to die next, huh?"

"Cocky brat." Tao mutter to himself as he got down into his stance.

Tien had a look of shock as he finally noticed Tao enter the ring, "Toa! You can't beat this guy!"

Tao froze before slowly and cautiously looking over where he heard the familiar voice. "T…Tien? An…and Goku?" the mercenary asked nervously as he wiped the nervous sweat that was making its way down his lower jaw.

Tien, who was still feeling awkward seeing his former teacher again, flew down into the ring standing between the preteen half Saiyan and Tao. "Don't fight him, you'll only get yourself killed."

Tao of course was slightly shaken, since the last time he saw his three eyed student he had been utterly and completely defeated by him, and Tien was probably even stronger now than he was before. It also seemed that Tien was, dare he say, afraid of this boy, and if that were the case then he was no doubt in over his head. But he was supposed to be the best assassin around and had never failed to do a job. Well, excluding Goku and Tien, but the latter had been for more personal reasons.

Tien glared at Tao, "I never thought I would be seeing you again, and yet here you are." The three eyed man said darkly, but before he could say anymore Gohan coughed to draw both of their attention to him.

"You do know I'm just going to kill all of you right?" He said casually, smiling sadistically as he spoke "I really only want to fight Cell right now, and all you trash are good for is wasting my time." The boy said, obviously annoyed as he glared at nearly everyone present. "So to speed things along, I'm just going to kill all of you who I feel aren't worth my time." Gohan said as he extended his hand and fired a ki wave at both Tao and Tien. The triclopes grabbed his former teacher and dove out of the way of the blast half a second too late, causing the blast to graze his back searing the flesh away leaving a massive burn in its place.

With a smirk, Gohan shot up into the air as he eyed the mass of goons and hired martial artists and other freelance fighters. He took notice of the few crime bosses who were proudly standing in front of their perspective fighters. '_Arrogant fools._' Gohan thought as he pointed his finger in the form of a gun at one of the bosses, "Bang, bang, bang, bang." Four small red ki blast shot out of his index finger piercing through the crime bosses' head, searing the entry and exit wounds shut from the heat of the blast. They were dead before they even knew what had hit them. The body guards yelled out in shock and fear as they tried to catch their dead bosses before glaring up at the boy responsible for the death of their leaders.

"Alright boys, let 'em have it!" Yelled one of the men as he drew his pistol out of its hidden holster, firing directly at Gohan which caused the rest of the goons and thugs to fire at the boy as well.

Gohan began to laugh as he started to catch the bullets with both of hands, smirking sadistically as he saw the look on their faces. After a few minutes, Tien and Tao were both helped up by the Z fighters who had flown down to check on their friend, all with the exception of Vegeta and Cell.

"Here, you should eat this." Goku said as he tried to hand his three eyed friend a senzu, however, Tien refused.

"It's just a small burn. We should save the beans for a more dire situation." He replied as he pushed Goku's hand away that held the bean.

"But Tien, we need everyone at their peak if we are going to even stand a chance." Krillin urged to try and get Tien to eat the bean.

"Look, that was clearly just a simple ki blast and it could have easily turned both Tao and I into ash. The only ones who have a sliver of a chance are Cell, Vegeta and maybe you Goku, but other than that the rest of us are just cannon fodder here. So save that bean for one of them, because I certainly won't be of much help." Tien said as he gritted his teeth from the pain coming from his back, dragging himself from the ground and standing upright.

Tao of course was still in shock, his former student whom he tried to kill had saved him and all he could do was ask, "Why? Why did you save me?"

Tien looked shocked as he heard his former teacher's question, but his face became serious despite the pain coursing through his back, "Because I meant what I said back then. Whether I like it or not, it's thanks to you that I was even able to come this far and I still hold some respect for you despite what you did." Tien said as he subconsciously ran his hand across his chest.

Before Tao could say anything they all hear the gun fire stop and looked up, most with paled faces knowing what was going to happen next.

"Gohan don't!" Krillin and Goku pleaded as they ignited their auras to confront Gohan.

But before either of them could take off, they heard Gohan's insane laughter, "I don't like your gifts!" Gohan yelled with a crazed look in his eye, "So how about I think I'll return it!" he yelled, causing the men to cower and try to make it to their choppers to flee, but before any of them could take a few steps Gohan began to 'shoot' the bullets back at the men in a fiery hail storm of lead. The bullets rained down with tremendous speeds as they ripped through the flesh of the men below, some losing entire limbs, other being reduced to mangled pieces of flesh and blood as each bullet passed through them, creating craters as the impacted the ground.

Goku let out an angered cry, "You monster! They were completely defenseless!"

Gohan turned, he looked down at his father and grinned, "Father, that hurts my feelings." Gohan said in an obviously faked hurt voice before he clutched his sides, laughing maniacally.

Cell, who had been watching the events unfold was beginning to grow restless, and the boy's laughter was getting on his nerves. Finally having had enough with just standing around the green bio-android rocketed towards the boy, whom was still laughing, and delivered a powerful knee to the boy's head sending him flying into a nearby cliff, reducing it into rubble.

Gohan growled as he rubbed his forehead and sat up amongst the rubble. "That was cheap, even by my standards!" Gohan yelled as he blasted off towards his attacker, launching a powerful right hook into the androids temple sending him spiraling down to the ground creating a small crater on impact. "Payback's a bitch, huh?" Gohan sneered as he landed next to the crater. As he was about to take a step forward, Cell fired a blast at Gohan which the boy dodged only to receive a punch to the stomach, only this time Gohan didn't budge and inch.

"Ok let's quit with the half assed attacks and go all out." Gohan said as Cell backed off.

Cell smirked as he dropped into his fighting stance, "Your right, I've been rather eager to kill you."

Gohan couldn't help but grin at the androids comment, "Well then let's get this fight started." The boy replied as he crouched down into his fighting stance once more.

* * *

**Well hope it was worth the wait. Btw I'll try to get another chapter out before the month is over but no promises. Oh and yes I know I am evil to use a cliffhanger like that after the long wait you all had to endure. Also the bullet scene idea came from Ledgic, author of ****_The_****_Majin Legacy_**** also an author participating in the DBM2 Project. Also shout out to Saucemonkey who is back in action along with Silven, both who betaed this chapter**


	19. Dark Regression

**Well hope it was worth the wait. Btw I'll try to get another chapter out before the month is over but no promises. Oh and yes I know I am evil to use a cliffhanger like that after the long wait you all had to endure. Also the bullet scene idea came from Ledgic, author of ****_The_****_Majin Legacy_**** also an author participating in the DBM2 Project. Also shout out to Saucemonkey who is back in action along with Silven, both who betaed this chapter.**

**OK so I went back and did a bit of heavy editing to Vegeta's ssj2 transformation to make it a bit deeper and more well more.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Dark Regression**

Goku, along with the majority of the Z fighters, were feeling sick to their stomachs as they witnessed Gohan slaughter the countless men using their own bullets. Even Tao, a professional assassin, had felt his stomach churn at the sight of such a pointless slaughter. Sure he had killed hundreds upon hundreds of people, but never was he that ruthless and that sadistic. No, his kills were usually quick and painless; on occasion they were slowly drawn out, breaking the victim down mentally and beating them down until they couldn't stand but it, was always a 'clean' kill. Never had he completely brutalized and mutilated his opponent or targets in such a manner as the boy before him had just done.

Despite Vegeta's face being slightly pale, a smirk still found its way onto his face none the less. The boy was a Saiyan alright, he could easily tell by the look in Gohan's eyes, eyes that held neither remorse nor hesitation that the boy had enjoyed the slaughter of those pathetic humans. He turned his head so that he could see the look on Kakarot's face as the clown would no doubt be in shock and utter disgust at the incident, and he was right. Several moments later he heard the sounds of battle which quickly drew his attention away from his third class rival only to see Gohan and Cell in a standoff.

Johnny, the reporter, had just finished expelling every last of his stomachs contents and then some. He knew it was too late to censor what they had just captured on film but he still wished that he could have. Though now he knew why so many ex-military personnel often needed therapy or came back a shell of their former selves. As he raised his head finally able to finally stand, he turned to his cameraman; the usual tan color of his longtime partner looked as white as a sheet and the look in his eyes were dulled out, completely devoid of emotion as he stared at the scattered and dismembered bodies of the hired fighters and thugs on the opposite side of the ring, his body and mind still in complete shock.

Johnny took in a deep breath before gagging slightly as he tried to recompose himself before speaking into his microphone, "Well ladies and gents, I'm truly sorry for any of you at home who had to witness such an atrocious act. Those men may have been big time criminals but…but not even they deserved such a gruesome death." The man turned to his partner who had begun to return to normal as he aimed the camera, in an almost mechanical way, at the boy and android who were now staring each other down and he could feel the tension rising. "Now it seems that the one known as Cell has decided to take a stand against this…this monster."

* * *

Gohan and Cell were in a standoff with several feet between them, glaring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

That is until the boy broke the silence, "So tell me" he spoke as he slowly inched towards his opponent. "Why haven't you killed my father's friends yet? I know for a fact that I didn't make any miscalculations when I altered your programming, or are you just repressing it?"

Cell couldn't help but stifle a chuckle as he inched forward a few inches keeping a constant eye on the boy. "Oh, you must be dying to know. Very well, it can't hurt to tell you but, I'm actually not from this time line."

The android's simple statement caused Gohan's eyes to widen with shock but only for a second before a sinister smirk found its way to his lips before he rushed at the android and attacked with a drop kick sending Cell skidding across the desert before phasing behind him and kicking him up into the air.

As he flew through the air, Cell managed to reposition himself in the sky and began searching for his opponent. He felt a sudden spike of ki a few yard above him and as he turned to face the boy, Cell fired a stream of ki blasts and one final large ball of ki with the same destructive power as Vegeta's 'Big Bang Attack' at Gohan.

The preteen half-breed Saiyan easily dodged all of the ki blasts that were flying towards him but his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the large ball of ki and stopped to grab hold of it, halting it in its tracks. Gohan cursed his he heard Cell yell out an attack. The boy let out a fierce yell as he channeled some of his own energy into the ball before swinging the Big Bang Attack at the newly fired Special Beam Cannon. The beam of swirling energy began to slowly drill through Cell's giant energy ball; however before the large ball of Ki could be ripped apart, Gohan phased behind Cell and kicked him between his shoulder blades causing the android to yell in surprise before he was enveloped into the large ball of ki before it exploded.

Gohan landed and looked up at Cell, "I thought you would be stronger this Cell! Of course, I would be able to defeat the Cell of this timeline just as easily." the boy mocked. As the smoke began to clear Gohan smiled darkly.

Cell's left arm was completely gone along with part of his shoulder; his right was stubbed at the elbow, his legs were cut off at the knees and his crown was completely gone leaving his black dome like bio-gem exposed, his wings were gone as well, purple blood oozing out of his wounds, his face was burned and marred along with his chest. "You…You damned brat!" Cell yelled as his body shook with anger. With a shout, his missing limbs shot out, covered in slimy green acidic ooze. Cell hated having to regenerate missing limbs, sure it was handy but it was painful as hell and slightly draining.

* * *

The spectators could only gape in awe at the mangled body of Cell, with the exception of Vegeta who was frowning, but for other reasons. Vegeta's mind had wandered to the conversation he and the half-breed brat had earlier before dawn, at first he had decided that he was going to fight Gohan but now he was having second thoughts. Though not due to being outclassed by the strength Gohan was displaying, but rather he had begun to doubt his initial decision. The reason was simple, that brat was beginning to remind him of his old self. Ruthless, proud and headstrong, even the thirst for power resided within the boy. It made him feel tame, docile, the Prince of the Saiyans was growing soft, and he knew it.

Vegeta glared at the Earth's Special Forces who were now all gathered into the pit like ring all huddled together with the exception of the Namek who stood a few feet away from him. His gaze fell upon his 'rival', the man who had humiliated him like no other, the third class wretch that had torn away his pride and honor. It was because of him that he always felt inferior and the need to prove that he was still, indeed the Prince of all Saiyans. But now, now he was the one on top in power and he had finally surpassed the damned fool. The only question was, for how long, how long until Kakarot rises up and closes the gap between them. The prince snarled, all of his pent up anger was bubbling to the surface, screaming out to kill the man who had constantly made him feel like a mere child amongst men. Memories from their first encounter flooded his mind, the loss of his tail at the hands of that damned fat swordsman, the injury to his right eye, the beam clash, the way Kakarot had spared him like he was a helpless child and inferior to the rest of them. Yet here he was standing on the same side as him, attempting to protect a planet and its people that he could care less about and it was all Kakarot's fault! Why was he, the Prince, allowing this third class trash order him around? It should be the other way around! **_HE_** was now the stronger of the two, **_HE_** was the one with royal blood, **_HE_** was the one who had ascended first, **_HE_** was the one who had had to put up with that tyrant Frieza for his whole life and it should be **_HE_** who gave the orders because **_HE_** was the Prince!

Goku and the others quickly turned their attention to Vegeta who was powering up at a startling rate until he flashed into his Super Saiyan form and continued on into his Ascended form that he had unlocked and learned to control for the most part almost two weeks prior.

* * *

Gohan turned away as he too felt the sudden rise in ki, "So the Prince has made his decision, huh?" he whispered to himself. His smirk fell slightly as he felt just how much power Vegeta was giving off, '_It's close to what I was at after a few months of training._' He mused. The prince was close to his own power, but he was still stronger. Had he given him more time to train, he and Vegeta would probably be dead even in power, which would mean that Vegeta would most likely win, after all the prince had far more battle experience than him. But as they were now the end result was something even he couldn't predict. Gohan was thrown out of his stupor as the Cell let out a deafening yell and his ki sparked to life, growing rapidly. This caused the boy to grin eagerly, he would finally be able to show his full power! He gathered up as much energy as he could and powered up to reach his maximum potential. The entire planet seemed to tremble in fear under the power of the three fighters. Cell finally reached his full power with Vegeta following soon after then finally Gohan.

* * *

Krillin wiped the sweat from his brow, to say he was scared would have been an understatement, but against this amount of power who wouldn't be?

"Man, just feeling their power sends shivers down my spine. I mean the amount of power they're giving off, it's unreal." Yamcha nearly whispered in awe.

"Yeah, no kidding, and to think we thought we could help. Only an idiot would try to stand up to that kind of power, it would be Frieza all over again." Krillin said with a forced chuckle.

Tien scoffed at his two comrades, "I don't know about you guys, but if things start going south you can bet I'm going to stay and fight until my last breath." Krillin and Yamcha grinned at their three eyed friend and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, cause we're men of honor." Yamcha said giving those present a thumbs up.

"Are you sure you're not just a little pig headed?" Krillin said with a snicker trying to break up the tension around them.

Tao looked at the group with confusion in his cybernetic eyes, but before he could voice his confusion Eighter spoke up, "What do you mean? How can you 'feel' their power?"

"It's a technique we learned as we mastered the art of fighting with ki." The three eyed warrior said bluntly, not really wanting to have to explain every detail. Though it seemed his answer was enough to satisfy the other men.

* * *

Gohan was slightly impressed to say the least as he felt the power coming from Cell, "So Cell it seems that two years in the time chamber helped you a great deal. Too bad it's still not enough!" The preteen jeered.

Cell looked at the boy in slight confusion, "You must be confused, brat. You can only spend one year in the time chamber. Nice try though."

"The boy's right, Cell! You only got to spend a year in the time chamber because these fools were afraid of what might happen if they let you spend the full two years." Vegeta called out as he pointed his thumb at the Z fighters who all looked dumbstruck at the Saiyan Prince.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Goku called out slightly agitated that the prince was telling Cell about their deceit.

Vegeta scoffed at Goku's question, glaring at the man who had addressed him. "Something I should have done the second I ascended!" he yelled as he pointed at the man. "Prepare yourself Kakarot! We settle the score right here and now!" he yelled flaring his aura before rushing at the man landing a punch directly to his nose, shattering it on impact. Goku crashed into the wall of the pit like ring, cracks splitting out from his body from the force of the impact. Goku quickly flashed into his Super Saiyan form and rushed towards the flame haired prince, pulling his fist back in a futile attempt to hit the man. Vegeta, using his superior speed and agility, easily dodged the flurry of punches and the occasional kick that Goku attempted to land. Goku flared his Ki higher and higher as he attempted to hit his rival only to continuously miss his target.

The remaining Z Fighters watched in confusion, the question of why was Vegeta doing this running through their minds even though many of them had already guessed the answer.

* * *

Gohan grinned as he watched the two full blooded Saiyans fight, the battle was obviously one sided, but it still had his adrenaline pumping and his thirst for battle growing. It was about time he resumed his fight as well.

The boy phased in front of Cell, which quickly caught the androids attention but just a second too late as a fist found its way to Cell's jaw, causing spit and blood to spray into the air. Taking advantage of the opening he created, Gohan began to rapidly punch Cell's exposed abdomen causing even more spit and blood to fly from his agape mouth. Despite taking a brutal beating, Cell managed to launch a powerful kiai at the boy sending him back a few yards.

Not wanting to waste his newly acquired opening, Cell shot forth and plunged his foot into the boy's gut, causing him to reel forward from the force of the impact. Pressing his advantage, Cell interlocked his hands and brought them smashing down onto Gohan's head sending him careening down to the ground.

Gohan let out a small kiai towards to ground to halt his movement just in time to dodge Cell's knee that was aimed for his head. The boy then proceeded to match each of Cell's attacks blow for blow, kick for kick.

The two super powers broke off their assault and created some distance between them, "Not bad Cell. But it's such a disappointment. Had you been allowed another year in the Time Chamber you might have had an actually stood a relative chance. But now, your fate will be the same as your counterpart in another timeline, to be killed by none other than myself."

Cell stiffened slightly, "What are you babbling about, boy?" Cell was growing weary. He was not going to fall victim to Gohan's mind games.

"Of course you wouldn't know. A surveillance bug, the same ones used to gather the cells needed for your creation, came from the future and transmitted the data it had compiled to Gero's main computer." Gohan paused as he looked at his hands with a devilish smirk as he clenched them, "Despite Gero's orders not to tamper with or view the data from the future, I went through the data and witnessed the power I could attain. It was so great a power that not even the mightiest of Gero's creations could topple it. It was a power without equal." Gohan closed his eyes and hung his head a bit as he let out an almost solemn sigh, "But now, another also has this power." He said as he glanced over at the two full blooded Saiyans fighting in the not so far off distance. Despite being severely one sided at the moment, he could easily spot the happy grin on Goku's face.

* * *

Despite fighting a losing battle, Goku couldn't help but feel exhilarated; after all he did have Saiyan blood pulsing through his veins. Goku did his best to dodge Vegeta's incoming attacks but he did so with little to no avail. He was almost always hit full on or at the very least Vegeta grazed him just enough to inflict damage.

Vegeta, however, was furious! The man before him was grinning like this was some sort game! He decided then that he needed to make it clear that this battle was to the death, but how could he get Kakarot to realize that he wasn't playing around? As soon as it hit him he broke off his attack and flew back a few feet to create some distance between the two fighters.

"Kakarot, I don't think you understand exactly what's going on. So allow me to enlighten you!" The might Prince called out as he raised his right hand aiming it towards his most hated rival and bracing it with his left hand on his outstretched arm, he began to summon a large amount of deep blue ki condensing it into a ball. It began to grow larger only to be shrunk down again and condensed further and further and with a smirk Vegeta quickly changed his aim towards Goku's friends and fired the massive ball of ki.

Goku who had been preparing his own attack stopped as he was slightly confused. He had thought Vegeta was going to fire the blast at him but why did he change the course of the blast at the last second? His eyes widened in panic as he looked down towards where the blast was headed. Vegeta was planning on killing his friends. Goku immediately relinquished his own attack and rushed to try and stop the blast from incinerating his friends.

The six fighters watched the oncoming blast like a deer in the headlights. Everything told them to get out of the way, to flee from the blast area yet their bodies refused to move.

Tien finally managed to pull himself out of his daze and grabbed Tao and Eighter and flew out of the ring in an attempt to escape the blast, but the burn on his back was causing difficulties and at the rate things were going he wouldn't be able to clear the blast radius in time. The only way he was going to escape safely was to drop one of the two people he was carrying. He glanced around but saw no sign of Yamcha or Krillin as they had flown in a separate direction than he had, he hoped they had Nam with them and he sensed that Piccolo had flown in a different direction all together and was a good ways away from the fighting. He then looked down at the two men in his arms; first to Tao, then to Eighter before looking forward again. Tao, the man who had trained him in many of the arts of fighting before being left with Shen the Crane Hermit to finish his training, and Eighter, an android created by Gero back when the time of the Red Ribbon Army was still active and trying to obtain the Dragon Balls. Goku had vouched for him when he and Nam appeared and assured them that Eighter was a friend. Tien couldn't help but feel a sort of hatred for the both of them; Tao had tried to kill him and had left a lifelong scar on his torso, a scar he vowed to never forget. And this Eighter character, he was one of Gero's creations, all of which so far had seemed to be rather evil and full of lies and deceit in his eyes in some form or another. Cell and the rest of the androids showed that much. It was also because of Gero that Gohan had become a monster. He felt like he should let both of them go and save himself, but what would Goku say? He most certainly would have tried save at least one of them, if not both. But he wasn't Goku, and Gero had taken away his best friend's son who was so kind, honest and innocent and turned him into something dark, cruel and uncaring. He knew it wasn't right to blame the android in his arms for his creator's sins, yet he couldn't help but blame this android and Cell. Tien was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a large gust of wind which knocked him out of the sky, sending him tumbling to the ground losing his grip on not only Eighter but Tao as well. As was pushed along the ground, dirt and rocks began to make their way into his burn, increasing the pain tenfold as he skidded. When he raised his head to see what had caused the sudden gust of wind he saw Goku at the bottom of the blast, barely slowing it down.

Vegeta smirked as Kakarot had fallen into his trap perfectly. He vanished from his vantage point in the sky and reappeared next to Krillin and Yamcha, the former was currently helping Nam up. The three men froze when they saw Vegeta. The Prince had a sinister smile on his face which quickly turned to a scowl as he looked them over.

"Vegeta please stop!" Krillin begged as he looked Vegeta in the eye.

"Stop what?" the man asked coyly as he stalked towards the monk.

"Gohan is the one we need to be fighting! Why can't you get it through your stupid thick Saiyan skull that we aren't your…" the man never finished his sentence as a sickeningly wet crunch resounded through the air. His head was twisted to the side at an angle that was completely unnatural with two white gloves on either side of his face holding the now limp body up.

Vegeta's lowered his hands away from the bald monks head letting him fall to the ground, dead. The man growled, "I will not tolerate being insulted by such trash." He said in low threatening tone before narrowing his gazing towards the former bandit and Nam.

* * *

With his peripheral vision Goku witnessed Vegeta snap Krillin's neck, he let out a cry of shock and anger as he held Vegeta's blast back with his best efforts, but the blast was still slowly pushing him down. What was Vegeta doing? Weren't they on the same side? Sure he had attack him but he told himself that it had just been Vegeta's more primal lust for battle kicking in, after all he was just now getting the hang of his Ascended Saiyan form. Now however, the Earth raised Saiyan had been questioning that thought ever since the Prince had fired the blast and now, now Goku was sure of it, Vegeta was no longer their ally. At this thought Goku's blood began to boil and his anger filling him. He had lost his best friend once again.

* * *

Vegeta smirked as he glanced up at Goku's cries of anger and sadness. The idiot was going to pay for the disgrace that he put him through and with added interest. The Prince's narrowed gazed returned as he began to frown at the two men before him. The scarred fighter had the dropped into his fighting stance. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle; after all, when they had first met he had been taken out by a lowly Saibaman. Vegeta wasn't going to give the bandit the privilege to exchange blows with himself, the Prince of the Saiyans. No, he was going to make this quick. With a yell Yamcha dashed towards the flame haired Saiyan only to hit an after image.

"You honestly think I would let someone as weak as you to exchange blows with me, the Prince of all Saiyans? I wouldn't even let you lick the dirt off my boots." The mighty prince mocked snidely. Just as Yamcha was about to fire a few ki blasts Vegeta vanished and the former bandit felt a searing heat burn through his chest and as he looked down he saw a white glove inches away from a hole where his chest used to be before he looked back up. His gaze met Vegeta's cold uncaring teal eyes and it made him shudder. He could feel the hatred the Prince felt for not only him, but Goku and all the rest of them. The hatred for Gohan was there too but, it seemed to be a different form of hatred. All the emotion poured into him, though it only lasted for a few seconds before everything became black and he fell into a heap on the ground, dead. Vegeta turned to face Nam and fired one quick blast at the man before he could even react, killing him instantly.

He could feel Kakarot's ki spike as he continued to hold back that blast which was now only a few yards away from the ground, though now it had slowed down a considerable amount. Vegeta, using his immense speed, appeared next to Tien who instantly tensed up at the sight of him. His whole body was exuding anger towards the Prince. As Vegeta rushed forward to attack, he was stopped by a short volley of stray blasts that made their way towards him, causing him to turn and deflect the blasts. As he looked around for the culprit, he saw Cell and Gohan fighting at incredible speeds. Stray blasts were flying here and there until one landed right where Tien and the others were standing. Tien had already seemingly vanished along with Tao, most likely to try and regroup with the Namekian. The android, however wasn't as lucky. Eighter seemed to be a mangled heap of metal, yet still functioning. The mighty Vegeta stalked over towards the surviving remains of the android as they began to crawl towards Goku.

* * *

Goku had halted the blasts decent to a standstill by now but was struggling to make any head way to move the blast away from the Earth. He was keeping his eyes trained on Vegeta as he killed not only Krillin, but Yamcha and Nam as well, and then next he knew the Prince would be on top of Tien and Tao. He struggled to turn his head just enough to see what Vegeta was up to next while still concentrating on holding the blast back as his arms began to buckle slightly. What he saw horrified him. There lay Eighter in shambles. He knew that part wasn't Vegeta's doing, rather it was from one of the stray blasts from Cell. He had sensed the Ki blast hit where Tien was and was relieved to sense that he and Tao had managed to regroup with Piccolo, he had assumed that Eighter was with them but now he knew otherwise. Eighter had a look of absolute fear on his face as Vegeta approached him, and here Goku was, stuck trying to hold a blast that could not only kill him but destroy the planet. Goku was feeling emotions he hadn't felt his entire life. Of course the conflict with Frieza came close but he had never felt like this, this utter sense of helplessness and terror. Is this what Gohan had felt all those times when he had been forced to fight to save the Earth? Had his son felt this terrified, this helpless as he watched every one die around him? The Saiyan shook his head trying to clear his thoughts but to no avail. Every 'what if' thought began to pour into his head; what if I had let Krillin kill Vegeta, would he Yamcha and Nam still be alive? What if he had spent more time with Gohan, would things have still turned out this way? What if he had searched longer for Gohan, could he have prevented all of this? What if they had let Cell train for that second year, could they have beaten Gohan before any of this happened? What if they don't make it through this fight? That last question sent shivers down his spine. His thoughts seemed to calm down but his rage towards Vegeta was growing, and it was causing him to lose some of his concentration. His arms buckled even more now, reminding him of his life or death situation. If he didn't continue to push his ki to the max the massive ball of ki would surely kill him. Goku was beginning to grow desperate, he knew needed more power, but from where? It was now or never, if he didn't use all of his strength, the world was doomed!

"So Android, tell me. Do beings such as yourself ever experience fear? You are but a machine after all." Vegeta chuckled as he halted his advance. Eighter opted to remain silent and simply glared at the Saiyan.

"Staying silent are we? That's fine by me. I wasn't going to give you the option of any last words you might have anyway." He said as he picked Eighter's head up to eye level with his right hand.

"After all, you're nothing more than a trigger." he whispered into the androids ear before firing a ki blast through his right hand, reducing the androids head and cybernetic brain into ash.

* * *

Goku's eyes flashed white as he watched Vegeta reduce his longtime friend into ash. His rage began to swell to new heights as the scenes flashed through his eyes over and over again, first Krillin's death then Yamcha, Nam and then Eighter. Eighter hadn't deserved to die, neither had Nam, let alone Krillin and Yamcha! Yet they were dead and all because he had been too **_weak_** to stop this blast, too **_weak_** to put Vegeta down when he had the chance, too **_weak_** to do anything at all! Krillin had only wanted to find a nice girl to settle down with but now that may not be possible, Yamcha wanted the same as well. Nam and Eighter had only wanted to protect what was dearest to them, they didn't deserve to die, not for his **_weakness_**. Several more similar thoughts began to run through his head over and over. His aura flaring violently as his anger rose.

Vegeta had not been paying attention to Goku's sporadic ki fluctuations since he had recently found himself tied up. A pink substance was now wrapped around his entire body and constricting him, not that he felt any pain, but it sure was annoying as hell! It had been that damned dinoman's doing, of course Vegeta felt like having some fun so he played along.

"How do you like my Merry-Go-Round Gum? After Goku and that scrawny Green demon broke through, I modified it so that not even King Piccolo could break my attack!" Giran yelled as he puffed his chest out in pride. He smirked when he heard a noise coming from the Saiyan prince as he had assumed he was grunting in pain trying to break free.

"It's no use in trying to escape! It only makes the gum's hold that much tighter!" he laughed, but he soon stopped as he could clearly hear laughs erupting from the mighty Saiyan Prince.

"What…What's so funny? Gone delirious from the pain?" he asked, doubt slightly present in his voice. He didn't like the laughter he was hearing, it was dark and sent shivers from the back of his neck to the tip of his tail.

"You pathetic fool!" Vegeta remarked snidely, "Do you honestly think that I'm as weak as that pathetic Namekian over there?" Vegeta paused waiting for a response, but when he got none he flooded ki into his limbs, causing the Merry-Go-Round gum to rip into shreds, much to Giran's utter shock and disbelief.

Giran panicked and attempted to fly off but before he even got five inches Vegeta was in his face, "And where do you think you're going? Did you honestly think that I would let your cheap tactics and cheap insults go unpunished?" he asked rhetorically as he floated towards the Giras slowly. Oh how he missed that look, the look of sheer terror and utter lack of hope in his victims eyes. It was the look of total defeat. He glanced over towards the third class failure of a Saiyan whose ki was going absolutely haywire. He knew what was about to happen, but he would allow the fool to ascend so he could put the clown in his place once and for all! He returned his gaze back to his prey who was now attempting to fly away; Vegeta only grinned as he shot towards the Giras and landed a knee right into his spine with a loud _crunch_. As he pulled his knee back he placed his hand on the shoulders of the creature to hold him up, a fairly deep knee impression was in Giran's now severed spine but he was still alive, barely. The Prince turned him around so that he could see Giran's face as he died and in one fluid motion he snapped Giran's neck and let him fall to the ground in a broken heap of bone and flesh.

* * *

Gohan and Cell stopped their assault on each other as they both felt Goku's ki skyrocket. They boy had very few scuff marks on his body and his Gi was mostly intact whereas Cell was worse for wear. Blood dribbled down the side of his mouth and several burn marks littered his body. His regeneration was the only thing keeping him in the fight but his energy was beginning to drop and fast. Gohan frowned, Goku was ascending. He had felt the ki of most of the Z fighters being snuffed out one by one courtesy of Vegeta.

Cell on the other hand was slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to be facing Gohan _and_ Vegeta by himself. Cell knew he had to finish this fight and soon, or else he would risk losing too much energy and not able to fire a large enough blast to kill Gohan, as was his plan. He needed to somehow enticed Gohan into a beam clash and he would then be able to use the help of Piccolo and Tien, who were still alive and now suppressing their ki to avoid being found by Vegeta, though he could sense that foolish announcer and his cameraman on a far off plateau, most likely saved by Piccolo. The problem however lied in actually getting Gohan to fire a beam at him without him being able to dodge his own blast in time. Cell was shaken from his thoughts as Gohan kicked him, he was sent flying into one of the few remaining intact plateaus. He burst out of the rubble and rocketed towards the boy.

* * *

Vegeta licked his lips in anticipation. Sure, Kakarot wouldn't have anywhere near the control that Vegeta had over the transformation, and not only that but Kakarot would be slightly weaker, after all he had wasted a great deal of energy trying to hold off his attack. Speaking of, Vegeta reached his hand towards the attack and with a yell he closed his hand causing the large ball of blue ki to explode. A blue hue radiated for miles, rubble flying everywhere. As the dust settled the prince could see the outline of Goku, his ki was of that of an Ascended Saiyan. Now the true battle would commence, the final battle, the conclusion to their 'rivalry'.

* * *

**And there ya go! Sorry I'm a bit late on the update though. But hey at least I didn't disappear for 3-4 months like last time (or disappear for as long as Saucemonkey did). But I made it 2000 words longer as an apology (more like I just got so into the chapter I didn't realize I had that much done) Again as I said in the earlier A/N I went back and changed Vegeta's ascension a bit but not enough to change the plot or any events in any way so please go and read the new version and tell me what you think in a review or PM.** **;)**


	20. Hiatus notice

Well as you may have noticed my updates have gotten further and further apart and the quality of my writing fluctuate from poor to decent back to poor etc. and I kind of set myself up to burn out. So as a result, I am going to put this fic on hiatus until I can clear that up. But do not fret! I will finish this fic as it is my pride and joy, though in the meantime I will probably work more on '_Z Fighters: The Next Generation_' and my newest fic that is co-authored by TrueTGX a friend of mine who is also helping with the DBM2 Project. The fic will not be on my profile rather it will be on a separate account. It is called Dragon Ball Z: Changes and I urge you to check it out if you haven't as it takes a different spin on dbz.


End file.
